


Of Magic, Fire, Blood and Ice

by Mikelson1908



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Balerion - Freeform, Crossover Pairings, Dragons, Elia is Alive, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Female Viserys, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Master of Death Harry Potter, Nice Severus Snape, Powerful Harry, Sirius Black Lives, The Deathly Hallows, White Walkers, jon is a lord, north is rich, rhaegar is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 75,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikelson1908/pseuds/Mikelson1908
Summary: This is the story of the Chosen one and the Prince who is Promised. They were brought together by fate but they stayed together by choice. For she brings with her the wild lost art of magic and he has Fire, Blood and Ice in his veins, together they will bring a new dawn as their destiny is to rule. Fem! Harry and Jon Snow Draco M. and Daenerys T. No slash
Relationships: Harry Potter/Jon Snow
Comments: 28
Kudos: 438





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

She has always been an odd child. Always quiet but never was she weak. She is blessed by the Gods. When she was 8 after wishing on a shooting star she dreams of a boy who was weak and dying. She saved him with her magic and formed a bond with him. She could see him whenever she slept and he in turn would tell her of the strange land he was from. Thus they formed a bond that changed their lives. For she is the Chosen One and he is The Prince who is promised.


	2. Chapter 2

In a picture perfect neighborhood of Little Whinging, Surrey there lives a girl who is blessed by the gods. They have a great path outlined for her. Ignorant of her destiny the girl lives with her aunt, uncle and cousin. The Dursley family of Surrey is exceedingly normal. They patriarch of the family, Vernon Dursley has a nice stable job and his dutiful wife, Petunia maintains the household. Their only child a boy named Dudley is a normal 8 year old who wants to eat and watch they have another person living with them. Her name is Rayne Potter. She sits in the smallest bedroom on 4 Privet Drive and looks at the stars. She lost her parents when she was only fifteen months old. They died in a car crash and she was sent to live with her Aunt Petunia who as her mother's sister. Rayne is 8 years old. She has always been a quiet child. She observes and remembers and learns. She is an intelligent child. The Dursleys have treated her well. They have clothed her fed her and to an extent cared for her. But she has always longed for a warm embrace only a mother can give a pat on her back and proud eyes only a father can have for his child. She misses the warmth and love of her parents. As a shooting star flies across the sky she wishes 'give me someone that is only mine and i will become his only one.

Unbeknownst to her the gods who have blessed her fulfilled her wish. As she slept she dreams of him the one who will be hers for all eternity.

They say that the North makes a man hard. He becomes impervious to cold that snow and cold winds but what about the coldness you encounter in the warm halls of your father's house? What about the blood freezing stares that dares you to make a mistake? How everyone believes you to be a stain on otherwise pristine honor your father wears like armor.

My name is Jon Snow and I am the bastard of Winterfell. My father the lord of Winterfell, Eddard 'Ned' Stark believes that honor is a man's greatest virtue. Yet he forsook his vows to his Lady wife and lay with another woman and sired me.

Lady of Winterfell, Catelyn Stark has always hated me, she wishes me dead. I can see the hatred and the coldness in her eyes whenever she sees me.

I am only 6 name days old and yet I can tell that Lady Stark wishes me dead.

The day my father leaves to join our King Robert Baratheon to fight against the Ironborn I feel like my life has ended.

Robb and I have always been close. We have the same lessons with the Maester Luwin, training with Castle at arms Rodrik Cassel we spend a lot of time together. Lady Stark has never liked me socializing with her true born son and heir but father has always made sure that we get the same training and lessons. She never lets me see any of my sisters Sansa and Arya. Sansa already a miniature version of Lady Stark always moving holding her skirts. Arya is only 4 moons old and already everyone says that the wolf blood is strongest in her.

A week after my father's departure Lady Stark changes my study schedule so that Robb and I don't have lessons at the same time.

A fortnight later I feel completely alone as I am not allowed to eat at the main dining hall with everyone else. I am allowed to have my arms training at the crack of dawn so no one sees me.

A moon later I feel like everyone has forgotten about me and believe me to be a ghost who haunts a small bedchamber in the keep.

Two moons later I catch the pox. I lie in the bed alone desperately wishing that I had someone. Someone who would put me before anyone else, who would care and fight for me. As I lie in the bed thinking and wishing for someone who I can call my own, who would be mine as I will be theirs.

A comet flies over the illuminating the night sky and unknown to me fulfilling my wish.


	3. Chapter 3

Rayne has always thought herself to quite odd. She can do things that should not be possible. Once she wished for her lunch to be pizza instead of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich and she had a pizza on her bed when she came back from school. She can change the colors of her pencil into multiple colors with the blink of her eyes. She can move things with her mind and can make herself invisible.

But the two most important things she can do are that she can talk to animals, she always understood what they said and in turn they would take commands from her. She has a particular affinity towards snakes. They would seek her just so they could talk to a speaker. She had adopted an adder she named Nefertiti. Another power has is that she can control the elements. It's like they seek her always around her making a subtle blanket of protection around her.

As she lies on her bed to sleep her mind goes back to wish she made. Willing her powers to fulfill her wish drifts off into dream land.

In her dreams she finds herself in an old castle where people are running around and speaking in hushed tones.

She drifts closer towards two females taking to each other.

"The bastard will die tonight. Maester is not sure of his recovery". Says the one with blue eyes.

"Lord Stark will be disappointed. The lady stark has not been to his rooms even once. They say not even Lord Robb was allowed to see him and he is currently not speaking to his mother. By the gods the child has had a hard life on 6 name days old and already has a death sentence". The other maid says.

"I heard him cry out he calls out for his mother. The poor boy has never known his mother and never really experienced a fathers love either. Now I hear he is dying. I wish the gods make him whole again". The blue eyed one says.

The both carry on taking and ignore me which leads me to believe they can't see me. I start following them. They move around the huge house with knowledge that comes only by living in the se halls. They move farther away from the main rooms and stop in front of a plain door and move inside. I follow them to the bed where lies a boy who looks like he is only 5 years of age. She is sweaty and is shivering. I try to move near him. The maids try to clean and arrange the room in order. I climb into the huge bed touch the boy's face. He is cold. Suddenly he opens his eyes and they meet mine. As our eyes meet my magic flares and tries to find something to do. I focus my magic to take away his pain and fever. I hold his hands mine and try to focus hard on making him I try to heal him the boy never takes off his eyes from me. I can feel him getting warmer and color returning to his cheeks.

Suddenly a wave of exhaustion hits me and everything turns black.

When I open my eyes later I see he insides of my own room. Gone are the ancient hallways and people in old dresses. The thing I miss the most is the mysterious boy who I healed. Dismissing it as a dream I get up and get ready for breakfast.

I help my Aunt in the kitchen and then call my Uncle and Cousin for breakfast. We eat together and make small talk. As it is a cool morning I go to the garden. Aunt Petunia and I love gardening. We have the best garden in Surrey and are very proud of our roses and lilies. Aunt Petunia told me my mother's name was Lily and we have the same eyes, same Emerald green eyes that I share with my Aunt Petunia. We both grow lilies with great love. Me with the love for the mother I never really knew and she for the sister she lost too soon.

As it was a Saturday Uncle Vernon comes home early and we four go to see the Brooklands Museum in the evening. Dudley has a great interest in planes and was really excited to see them. We got to sit inside the planes as well. Uncle took us for dinner at a restaurant and then drove us home. Exhausted from the day's activities I drift off to sleep but not thinking about the grey-eyed boy I healed in my dream.

I find myself in the ancient house again. I move around and find myself outside the doors of the house. I turn around and reconsider my naming the place a house. It is a castle an old and really formidable looking castle. I move around the courtyard and realize that no one can see. I move towards the edge of the courtyard and see trees. I have never seen or read about trees like the ones in front of me ever. They have red leaves and have faced on them and sap leaks from their eyes. I move around and find the biggest tree of all. As I move around I see that someone is there. As I move a little closer I see it's a boy someone my age. A twig breaks under my foot but I remain unconcerned as I believe no one can see me but suddenly Grey meets Green. It is a familiar pair of eyes but the boy seems older. The boy I healed was only around 6 years old but the one in front of me looks around my age.

He keeps looking at me and suddenly I hear.

"So you are real". He said.

I remain quiet not knowing what to say.

"I always thought you were the manifestation of the Gods; I never thought I would see you again. No one believed me when I said that a girl healed me. Thank you for saving my life. It's been 3 years but I still see your face every time I close my eyes. Please tell me your name and which house do you belong to I know my father will reward you". He says.

"My name is Rayne Potter. I don't need any reward. I am pretty sure this is a dream. What is your name?" I ask.

"Jon Snow. My father is Lord Stark". Said Jon.

"Why is your name not Stark then?" I ask.

"Because I am not his true born son. His wife is not my mother. I am sure she hates me and wishes me dead for being a stain in their otherwise perfect life". Said Jon

"I am really sorry you have to feel that way. I lost my parents when I was just a baby. My Aunt and Uncle raised me. I live in Surrey. Which place is this?" I ask.

"Surrey? I have never heard of it. Must be across the sea." He said.

"How did you heal me?" he continues.

'Magic'. I replied.

"Will you be my friend? I don't have many friends here. They don't want to be friends with a bastard afraid of the wrath of Lady Stark". He said meekly.

"I will be your friend but only if you never refer yourself as a bastard in my presence". I demanded.

"It is not your fault that you were born out of wedlock. And is most certainly not your fault that your father forsook his vows. Never make yourself a victim of someone's misplaced rage. Lady Stark should be furious with her husband not with the child who was completely blameless in this". I say.

He looks at me like I have hung the moon for him. He gives me a grin and nods. I decide then and there that if I can I would never let him be alone. Maybe the Gods have sent us to one another so we are not alone.

"Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship". I say.

He looks at me like I am the greatest star in the sky. We talk about our likes and dislikes. It was then that we realized that we are from different worlds. This does not discourage us. We promise to each other that we will be friends till the end of time.

After some time Jon was called away and he reluctantly left me but not before making me promise that I won't make him wait for 3 years to meet again. I sit in front of the giant tree I close my eyes and slowly feel as if I am floating. As I open my eyes and see that I am in my room.

I wake up with a grin and start my day suddenly I look forward for this day to end so I can meet him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was two years later that the perfect world the two children had forged in their loneliness was rocked by its foundation. Rayne would do magic and took great delight in showing Jon little tricks she had mastered, he in turn would show her his prodigious talent in sword fighting. They took great care of the horse that Lord Stark had gifted Jon on is nameday. It was a black stallion with a white star on his forehead; it reminded Rayne of the horse from the story called 'Black Beauty'. They named the horse Dante.

Rayne taught Jon Mathematics and helped him in his lessons and in turn Jon taught Rayne how to wield a sword.

The day Howland Reed of Greywater Watch came to visit his lord father Jon was shunned by Lady Stark to his rooms. She never let Jon be seen by the guests in the keep.

Jon sat morosely on his bed all alone feeling sorry for himself and cursing at whatever he could that made him born a bastard. He would never get respect from any of his father's bannermen. To them and the rest of the world he would always be a reminder of Lord Stark dishonor.

He was lost in his thoughts that he didn't see Rayne had arriving. She waved her hands in front of his face taking him out of his thoughts. They hugged and smiled at each other Rayne's smile a toothy grin while Jon's a little uplifting of the corners of his lips.

She looked at him and realized that he was sad.

'What happened?' asked Rayne.

'Father's bannermen are visiting. So I am confined to my room. Lady Stark does not wish for me to be seen by anyone'. Says Jon sadly.

'Medusa strikes again'. Jokes Rayne.

'Ray!' Jon admonishes her.

'What?' she asks innocently.

'Don't call her that. It is disrespectful. She is the Lady of Winterfell. And my father's wife'. Jon exclaims.

'I shouldn't have told you who exactly Medusa is. I should have said that it was a sweet nickname'.

'Regardless we can't go outside today. What do you want to do Rayne?'

'We will go outside silly. No one will know. You promised you will take me to the crypts today. After two years I finally get to see them. I can't let Your Lady Stark spoil our plans'.

'But Rayne we will be seen'.

'No will not be seen. I have magic. I will make us invisible.'

'Really, that is possible? Let's go then. Hurry up.'

Rayne holds out her hands for Jon. He feels as if water is being poured on top of his head. He looks at the mirror and sees himself fading.

'I can still see you Rayne. But I don't see myself in the mirror.'

'That is because my magic is helping you be invisible.'

They opened the door slowly and move into the corridor. Holding hands they make their way towards the crypts. They see some servants moving around and Maester Luwin but they manage to get near the crypts without bumping into anyone.

They move into the cave like entrance and all Rayne can see our statues of people who lived ages ago. Jon points out the few statues he knows about. All the tall men are holding a long sword in their hands and have a direwolf curled at their feet.

They stop in front of a statue of a man who does not look like he is older than 20 years. He has wild hair and a feral looking wolf at his feet.

'This is Brandon Stark. He is my uncle his death was a major cause for the rebellion. He and my Grandfather Rickard Stark went to the king to request the safe return of my Aunt Laynna. The king burned my Grandfather alive and my Uncle strangled himself trying to get to his sword.'

'I am sorry Jon. If I had known that this place would have memories like this I would not have forced you to take me here.'

'You don't need to worry I am fine. It's just that there is so much history down here, history of my family that I will never be a part of because I am not a Stark.'

'You will always be Stark where it matters and that is in your spirit and heart. Come I want to see your Aunt Lyanna.'

They both move towards the right and see a lone statue of a woman. She has a bow and arrows on her back, her direwolf looks like he is sleeping and she has a badge with the sigil of a laughing weirwood tree.

'She is beautiful Jon. I can see why the realm went to war for her. She is like the Helen of Westeros.'

'It looks like father was here a few days ago. He brings blue winter roses for her. They were her favorite.'

They both settle in the ground in front of the statue and talk about their day. Suddenly the silence of the crypts is invaded by footsteps. They both become silent and see that two men enter the corridor and stop in front of them facing the statue of Laynna Stark. One of the men is Jon's father Lord Stark and the other is unknown to both of them.

They are taking to one another and suddenly Lord says, 'I cannot tell anyone the truth. I promised Lya. I will do right by him. Please Howland you were there with me you know I am trying to keep him safe.'

'But don't you think you are being unfair to him. By the Gods Ned! The boy is the one true heir of Iron throne and you wife treats him like he is dirt beneath her shoes. You must tell him the truth. I hear rumors that the Baratheon rule is not that strong and the Lannisters have taken over the Red Keep. There are more Red cloaks then there are White cloaks in the capital. The throne is in debt and your friend drinks and fucks anything with a pair of tits.'

'Howland he is the king. Have care of how speak of him.'

'Ned I respect you and have considered you my brother that is why I request you must tell Jon the truth.'

Jon and Rayne exchange looks and keep on looking at the pair in front of them.

'Ned, Lyanna married Prince Rhaegar out of love. She gave birth to his heir out of love. That love did destroy lives of people round the realm but the fact remains we have the true heir of the throne with us. You must rally support for him Ned. The truth will come out sooner or later but if you are prepared maybe you can save Jon from Robert's wrath.'

'I can't Howland. I can't. The realm knows him as my bastard and that is how it shall be. I will one day tell him about his mother but not today.'

Howland Reed looks sadly at his friend and realizes that there was no changing his mind. He moves away from their sight and comes back with a chest and places it in front of Ned.

'I can't keep these with me anymore. You must take responsibility if these. I never once opened it in all these years. What is in it?'

Ned moves and opens the chest, both Jon and Rayne move to see it. Inside the chest is a bridal cloak in the colors of House Targaryen, the red three headed dragon on a black background stood proud and ferocious. Nestled inside the cloak were seven dragon eggs, petrified to stone by time but still beautiful. Jon and Rayne look at each other both surprised to see dragon eggs with their own eyes. Inside the chest was golden Harp. The famed harp of Prince Rhaegar, its music was said to have brought many great men to tears. Also the chest contained the document verifying the dissolution of Rhaegar and Elia Martell's wedding and the document stating that Rhaegar and Lyanna were married. And finally in a small wooden box were two necklaces one was Prince Rhaegar's Ruby necklace with the Targaryen three- headed dragon curled in a circle and the other was a feminine necklace with Rubies, Sapphires and Emeralds all made in a way that it seemed that you were holding a rose shaped flame in your hands.

'These belonged to Laynna. Now all this belongs to Jon. You should give this to him Ned. The boy might want something of his legacy.'

'No the boy is a Stark. He has lived as a Stark and he will die as a Stark.'

'But he won't Ned. Your wife will never accept him as a Stark; you had to fight to let him continue lessons with Robb. Do you think that your wife will let you give him your name? No she will not. The most he can achieve is that he will be is an owner of a small keep or a ranger of the Night's Watch.'

'At least he will be safe.'

Ned move behind the statue and opens a latch inside was a long sword that belonged to Rhaegar Targaryen and were two crowns. One belonged to Rhaegar and the other was a Queen's crown with Rubies, Sapphires and Emeralds. That was Lyanna Targaryen's crown. Also inside were letter that the doomed couple wrote to one another. Ned pushes the chest inside the secret compartment and bowed in front of his sister. He prays and gets up kisses her stony cheek and moves outside the crypt. Howland follows his friend, leaving the two children alone with their thoughts. Jon looks at Rayne and suddenly finds himself in a warm embrace. He breaks down and cries to his heart's content.

'Jon? Promise me something please.'

Jon looks up noticing the solemn request in her tone. He tilts his head to his side as if asking her to continue.

'Promise me that you never join the Night's Watch.'

Rayne begs. She never wants him to be a bitter old man in the freezing tundra all by himself.

'You heard Howland Reed. I only have two options. More likely only one as there is no way that Lady Stark will let me inherit any lands of my own. What will I do? I can be a ranger in the Night's Watch. If not that then what will I be. I have nothing to offer to anyone else. No one will marry a bastard. At least as a member of the Night's Watch I don't have to worry about not being good enough for anyone.'

Jon was feeling a myriad of emotions. The ones he could focus on the most were anger and grief. Anger at being called a bastard all his life when he was in fact a true born son of a Prince and his wife. He was the heir to the throne and the realm was his by right. The grief he felt was more crippling than the anger. He always believed that he had the love of a father even if he didn't know his mother. He believed that his mother never cared for him. But to know that he was loved by his mother and also maybe even by his father he felt a loss of something he never had, a family.

'You will be king silly.' A voice shakes him out of his emotions.

'What?'

'Yes. Jon you were born to be king and a king you shall be. I will make it happen. You will sit on the throne that belonged to your father and you will be the best king the world has seen. I will make it happen.' She vows.

'How?'

'With dragons. Like your ancestors you will ride on a dragon's back and make the world bow to you.'

'We don't have dragons Rayne.'

'We will Jon, we will. I will use my magic to hatch the eggs.'

Jon looked at her, smiled and said.

'You always know how to make me feel better. What would I ever do without you?'

'Well you never have to find out. I promise to be with you forever.'

'Always?'

'Always.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rayne woke up in her bed and grinned at the thought of seeing a real life dragon. After all which kid would deny being enthralled at the thought of riding a dragon.

Rayne dressed and went downstairs to meet her Aunt and Uncle. Her aunt was humming at stove and her uncle was reading the newspaper. Dudley was sleeping over at his friend's house so it was only the three of them at breakfast. She wished Good Morning to the both of them and sat down for breakfast.

She silently worked on her plate of food thinking about dragons and how could she make them alive again. To her knowledge dragons had died in Jon's world centuries ago and all the attempts to bring them back were failed. Lost in her thoughts she didn't see her Guardians exchange an uneasy look.

Petunia Dursley thought that her niece was odd. She never asked for anything, never demanded or argued. She was the exact opposite of her parents. Lily had been a voracious child and James Potter was a happy man who took great pleasures in the smallest of things. Yet Rayne always kept to herself. She knew that her niece has magic. She could see the subtle things she did. The most noticeable being the lilies in the garden which never wilted even in the harshest weather and her snake. Rayne thought she was being clever but Petunia knew about the snake that roamed around the house observing them. Vernon quietly gets up and leaves the table giving them space to talk.

She cleared her throat making her niece finally notice her.

'Rayne I want to tell you something.' Petunia exhaled quickly.

'Yes Aunt Petunia.' She says absentmindedly.

'It's about your parents' Said Petunia.

That sentence insures that Rayne gives her full attention to her aunt. She says nothing. Petunia takes a deep breath and starts taking.

'Rayne, know that we care for you deeply and worry how what I am about to say will affect you.'

'You can tell me anything. I know you are looking out for me, both of you. I promise to keep my composure.'

'Oh! Child the way you talk makes me feel like you are twenty years old not about to turn eleven. As your eleventh birthday draws near I have no choice to tell you the truth even if I was asked not to tell you anything. You deserve the truth.'

Petunia closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She then looks into her niece's eyes, similar to hers and her sister's. The eyes have trust in them. Trust that she has in her. That trust gives her strength to finish her tale.

With that Petunia starts her story.

'Rayne your mother and father loved you very much. But the truth is that they trusted the wrong person with yours and their own safety.'

'You said that they died in a car crash. How can that be their fault?' she counters.

'I lied. I am sorry but I had to. You very young and not at all ready to hear what I am about to say. You are a witch. I am pretty sure you know that magic is real. I can see the power in your eyes. Your mother had the same eyes.'

'You know about my magic? My mother had it too? Did my father have magic? Do you?' she asks in a single breath.

Petunia smiled at her thinking how she looked so much like her mother at that moment.

'No Rayne I do not have magic but your parents did. Your grandparents, my parents didn't have magic either. Your mother could things like you can. When she turned eleven a letter came for along with a professor from a school. The school your mother went to and met your father in. it is a school was witches and wizards. There is a whole society of magical people hidden from us. Your mother was what they called a Muggleborn, which is a witch/wizard born to non-magical parents. Your father on the other hand was a pureblood, magicals who can trace their ancestors going back at least a thousand years. Potters are an ancient bloodline and you are the last of them.

Your mother spent seven years in the school before graduating and then she decided to become a healer, that is a word for a Magical doctor and your father became an Auror, which the magical equivalent of MI5. He was one of the best officers they had. They got married right after graduation and had you. You were such a happy baby. Always laughing and smiling. Your parents died protecting you Rayne. They loved you so much that they died protecting you.'

Petunia looked at her niece with tear filled eyes. Rayne had tears in her eyes as well. Petunia then explained Rayne all that had happened, the rise of the Dark Lord Voldemort and his followers. How muggleborns were hunted just for sport. She then explained the Order her parents fought in Order of The Phoenix, the prophecy that destine her as the Chosen one. She also explained how Rayne was famous in the Wizarding world.

The Potters are old money, so Rayne has a substantial fortune waiting for her as well as the mantle of Lady Potter.

'You will get a letter informing about your admission to the school, Rayne. You must go and learn to fight, to master all the powers you have so that when the time comes you are ready to fight as the people who left you with us believe that Voldemort is not dead just vanished.'

'I will learn and be the best witch the school ever had Aunt Petunia just you wait and see.'

'One more thing Rayne you must never believe a single word that comes out of the mouth of your Headmaster. Albus Dumbledore. He is a manipulating power hungry man who I fear will try to use you for his own gain. Even though you have never been to the Wizarding world, every child there knows your name. You must be cunning and smart enough to get yourself out of any plots you find yourself a part of. Your parents loved you very much and Lily's sacrifice is what they say activated an ancient protection around you. You must honor that sacrifice, be the best version of yourself you can be.

They would have been so proud of you, my child.'

Rayne looks at her aunt smiles and says, 'I promise that I will try hard to make them proud.'

Petunia gives her a hug and then leads her to the attic. In there is a battered truck with LJE etched on gold.

'This belonged to your mother. It has all her stuff from her school.'

'Aunt Petunia, what is the name of the school?'

'Hogwarts' was her simple reply.

She laughs at the frown that comes over her niece's face after hearing the name of the school.

'When will the letter come?'

'A few days before your eleventh birthday, as it already the second week of July, the letter might arrive in a day or two.'

They lift the trunk with ease and move it into Rayne's room.

Rayne spends the entire day looking through the trunk and reading books. She finds a book about magical beasts. To her surprise a huge number of supposed mythical animals are real, Unicorns, Phoenix, trolls, Sphinx and even Dragons. She reads the dragon section entirely eager to share this information with Jon.

She finds her mother's Prefect and Head Girl badges motivating her to do her best when she goes to Hogwarts.

She finds a moving photograph that has two small children in it. The girl has flaming red hair and is wearing a red and gold tie and the boy has lanky black hair and a silver and emerald tie around his neck. They both are smiling and waving at her. On the back it is written 'Lily Evans and Severus Snape ~ End of second year'. Rayne looks at her mother and smiles. She finds more pictures of her mother, mostly with four other boys. She also finds her parent's wedding photograph.

She rests the wedding picture of her parents on the night stand and places her mother's Perfect and Head Girl badges in front of it.

Rayne looks through the course books for first year and try to understand. She picked picks up a book labeled 'The Standard Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk'. She reads the first spell. It is a levitation spell. She looks at the stuffed panda that is sitting on the table, concentrating at the panda she says 'Wingardium Leviosa'. To her delight the panda rises in the air. She lets out a laugh and jumps in happiness, as her concentration breaks so does the panda. Delighted with her progress she continues reading and trying some spells. Some are successful, others not so much.

She spends the entire day going through the trunk only taking a break to eat lunch and to let out Nefertiti.

When she sleeps at night, for the first time she is not sad. She has a goal and that is to become the best witch there ever was and to make sure that Jon is made the king of Westeros.

When Rayne opens her eyes in Westeros, she sees that she is in the crypts. Jon is sitting in front of the statue of his mother. She sits beside him and places her head on his shoulders. Jon wraps his arm around her.

'How was your day Rayne?'

Rayne lifts her head from his shoulders and stares at Jon mother.

'I found out that my parents were murdered by a delusional murderer whose ultimate goal is to kill me and rule the world, also that the magic I can do; there is a whole society of people with the same gift including the man who wants to kill me. Also I will go to a magic school after I turn eleven.'

Jon stares at her open-mouthed trying to make sense of the information overload she has presented to him.

At his flabbergasted expression Rayne lets out a laugh. Jon joins her in. They discuss the possibilities of the things that have come to light in the past two days.

Rayne tells him about the dragons that exist even in her world. They make plans of hatching them. Jon decides that he will go through the books in the library and Rayne will go through her mother's books.

Jon being angry at Lord Stark has started to avoid him and even his cousins who he loves the most. He does not even joke around with Robb and ignores Arya's attempt to play with him.

Jon shares with Rayne the information he had found about his living relatives, his Targaryen relatives who fled Westeros to seek refuge across the narrow sea.

They move towards the statue and open the secret compartment and open the chest. Jon holds the Targaryen cloak close to his chest. He opens the small box inside the chest and takes out the two necklaces. He holds the both of them in his hands. Rayne reaches for the dragon eggs and her hands reach towards the silver egg with green flecks on it. The egg feels warm in her hands, she brings it near her face transfers some of her magic into it making it warmer. Suddenly she feels movement underneath the egg shell. She places Jon's hand on the egg and again transfers some magic into the egg triggering movement inside the egg again. Completely shocked and excited they grin at each other. Jon moves the chest back inside. They warp the egg in Jon's cloak; Rayne turns them invisible and the move inside the keep to go to Jon's room.

They sit on the bed holding the egg between them neither wanting to let go of it.

'I think you should take it with you, Rayne. You would have a better chance to hatch it if you are near it more often.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes. I have another thing for you.'

He takes out the two necklaces out from his pocket and handed Rayne the one that belonged to his mother. Speechless Rayne just stared at it. Jon smiles and clasps it around her neck and wears his father's around his neck.

'Can you spell it so it doesn't fall off or be seen by anyone' he asks shyly.

Rayne did as he asks still not over the fact that Jon gave her something so precious to him.

'You should give to the one you marry one day. The one who will be your queen someday' she says softly.

'You are right. That is why I am giving it to you. I know that the day I sit on the throne you will be beside me, why else would I chose a daughter of some greedy Lord. I don't know how but we will find a solution so that if one day if you want you can make this world your only home, your only world, with me. I might just be twelve years old but I know that you mean the most to me in this world and in all the worlds that are out there. You are my chosen and together we will bring the age of Magic, Fire, Blood and Ice'.

He lifts her hand a places a kiss on her palm. Unbeknownst to them the dragon egg between them glows and life inside it gets a heartbeat.

When Rayne opens her eyes in her room she is immediately made aware of the egg that has traveled between worlds with her, also around her neck is Lyanna's necklace. The fact that these two objects made it home with her gives her hope that one day she might also make a more permanent journey.

Rayne settles the egg underneath her bed nestled in a warm pile of blankets and her mother's old coat.

Rayne infuses her magic into the egg and leaves it under the watchful gaze of Nefertiti.

'Take care of it.' She says to Nefertiti

'I will speaker.' The snake replies as she coils herself around the egg.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rayne moves downstairs and finds her family seated on the table. She washes her hand moves towards the dining table. With a quick Good Morning she picks a plate and piles pancakes drowned in syrup for her. Quickly finishing her breakfast and she puts her plate in the sink.

'Will you please get the mail, Rayne?' asks Petunia.

With a quick nod Rayne moves to the door and picks up the stack of envelopes from the floor. Not seeing any letter for her she hands them to her Aunt.

Dudley was watching the television with superhuman concentration. He does not even notice her as she sits beside him. Rayne soon got lost in the world of Ducktales that she does not notice the pecking sound that is coming from the window.

Petunia opens the latch and suddenly two owls come into the room and land in front of the television, making sure that the attention of all four inhabitants of the house is on them. The owls both have letters tied to their right feet.

'Go on, untie it Rayne.' Petunia says softly.

Rayne unites both letters and read the address on the envelope.

She lets out a gasp and says, 'These are the Hogwarts letters. One of them is for me and the other is for Dudley.'

Dudley takes his letter from her and opens it.

'I am a wizard! Cool!' he exclaims.

Rayne reads her letter that states that she has been admitted to Hogwarts. She goes through the requirement list and finds that she has almost all the books needed for her first year.

Vernon on the other hand was shocked to see that his son is a wizard. He never noticed any odd things happening around him, and even anything had happened he had assumed that Rayne was the cause for it. Seeing the delighted look on the faces of the children he decided that they would support them in any way possible.

Petunia on the other hand had been more observant. She could see the subtle things that gave her a hint that her son was a wizard. He could always predict the score of his favorite football team. His drinks would automatically refill themselves so would his plates. She had hoped he too was a wizard as she did not want him to resent Rayne and get jealous as she did when Lily went to Hogwarts. Seeing him happy made her fears melt away.

'Okay kids let me read It.' says Petunia.

Rayne hands her letter to her aunt while Dudley hands his letter to his father. They both look at each other and grin. They discuss which pet they would take, the different books that sounded exciting. The discussed the possibility of broomsticks and what their purpose would be, they thought a flying broomstick would be incredibly cool.

'You have to send a reply with the owls saying that you accept your place at Hogwarts'. Says Vernon.

Rayne and Dudley quickly get a pen and paper and scribble their acceptance and tie it to the owl's feet. The owls give a hoot and take off.

'Do you know where we can buy our things from?' Dudley asks.

'Yes. I know where to go we will go after Rayne's birthday.' Petunia says as she moves into the kitchen.

Rayne take Dudley to her room and shows him her mother's books. They read them all day excited to learn magic.

When Rayne meets Jon that night she tells him how her cousin would also go to the Wizarding School with her and how they got their letters today. The people in Westeros used ravens and wizards used owls.

Jon and Rayne spent days trying to find more information about dragons and learning more about politics. Rayne gave Jon books about ancient empires and warfare techniques and learned about new agricultural innovations that would help them in the future.

During these talk they decided that Jon would confront his uncle and find out the story of his birth from him and he would ask that he gives him Moat Cailin. It was once the most formidable castle and Jon was determined to get it as it was being restored to its former glory. It could take a few years for it to be complete but the castle was already inhabitable and Jon could not wait to get away from Winterfell.

The day Rayne turned eleven was a busy one, Petunia and Vernon took the kids to the zoo where they were delighted by the reptiles that would wave at Rayne with their tails when she passed by and would hiss at her to take them away from there, they even went to the aquarium, Rayne loved the polar bears and the snakes while Dudley favored the lions and the eagles. They had a big dinner and went back home. Rayne went to sleep with a smile on her face.

As soon as Rayne arrived in Winterfell Jon gave her a big hug and handed her a parcel with a smile.

She opened it to see a brooch in the shape of a direwolf, the wolf had green eyes. She pinned it to her jumper ecstatic on receiving such gift, her guardians had given her a stationary set that she could use in school in the upcoming new school year. Dudley had given her new mittens with a matching scarf and hat in her favorite color, Emerald green.

The next day Rayne, Dudley along with Vernon and Petunia drove to Charring Cross. They walked to a dark and dinghy window. People passed it as if they were unable to see it but they could. They opened the door prompting a bell ring and were shocked by what they saw inside.

The inside was bigger than the outside and there were long tables laid out with people sitting on them. Dishes served food by themselves floating in the air.

Petunia walked to the counter and said something to the barkeep. He led them to the back alley, Tom the barkeep as he introduced himself took out his wand and tapped the wall in a pattern familiar only to him. The bricks move and made a hole on the wall which kept on getting bigger and bigger making enough way for them to pass through.

If the pub was a shock then they were astounded by the alley in front of them. It looked as if the shopped belong in Renaissance fair, shops selling cauldrons, potions and even dragon liver. Only Petunia was sure of their destination. She took them to a tall white building which was slightly crooked with Gringotts written in gold. It is the bank of the Wizarding world Petunia explains to them.

'Do not stare' Petunia whispers to the three of them as they enter the bank.

They exchange looks not getting what she wanted from them. Rayne opened her mouth to question her but immediately closes it when she sees the workers in the bank. There were goblins in the bank. They were small in size with big noses and fingers moving piles of gold and precious stones around the building. They find a free bank-teller and move in front of his table. The adults had decided that the kids will get their own account in the bank so that they had financial independence in the Wizarding world.

'Hello, we would like to open two new accounts' Petunia says.

The goblin looks up from his parchment and asks for their names.

'Dudley Dursley and Rayne Potter'

The goblin stares at them with a blank face and then shouts something in an unknown language. He ushers them into a private room. Five more goblins enter the room carrying with them huge folders and a bowl and knife.

'Ms. Potter already has an account with us; we need to verify her claim. Take the knife and put seven drops of blood in the bowl.' The goblin says handing Rayne the knife.

She takes the knife and pricks her index finger and drops seven drops of blood in the bowl. It glowed in a brilliant shade of silver, so white that it blinded people. The goblins looked excited speaking in hushed tones. One of them dipped a quill into the bowl; the quill lifted itself and began writing on the sheet the goblin was holding.

They could see the goblin's eyes getting rounder as he read the result. He shouted something in goblin language and two of them hurried out of the room. He then presented the same knife and bowl to Dudley and asked him to do the same as Rayne. The bowl gives a soft silver glow in his case and the quill starts to write again on the parchment.

The door open and in comes a goblin that is taller than all of the others. He is wearing a gold robe and huge golden rings on each of his fingers. He sits in front of them and clears his throat.

'It is an honor to have you here today, Lady Potter.' He says.

'What is going on? You are talking in hushed tones and it seems that something big has happened. Some of you look giddy like Christmas came early.' Vernon asks.

'My name is Ragnarok. I am the head goblin here at Gringotts. Your children have huge legacies. They are descended from many illustrious bloodlines. Lady Potter is the heir of Houses Potter, Peverell, Le Fay and Gryffindor. Your son is the Heir of House Evans and Del Mattino. Except for House Potter all the rest had died out more than four centuries ago. It is a very big deal as open accounts earns gold and gold is what matters most.

'Lady Potter, you have nine seats in the Wizengamot, twenty houses on five different continents, five manors, three are in Britain, one in Italy and one in America, you also have twenty-five percent shares of the profit of Hogwarts, Diagon Alley and the Daily Prophet , the profits have been accumulated in a single vault for over six hundred years. You also have the right to the ancestral sword of House Gryffindor. And have over seven hundred million Galleons in your main account and various other precious stones and texts, you have thirteen additional vaults whose information will be supplied to you later. Your parents set up a trust vault for you which have a hundred thousand galleons in it. It will refill every year until you finish school.

Lord Evans, you have four seats in the Wizengamot, seven houses on four continents, two manors one in Britain and one in Italy, you have shares in Diagon Alley and many other businesses. You have over three hundred and seventy thousand million Galleons in your vault.

I have assigned you both individual goblins who will take care of your businesses. They will be in touch with you and will send you monthly statements of your vaults.'

He hands them two boxes which contains rings, Rayne's box has two rings and one pendant for house Peverell it was a triangle with a circle inside with a line dividing the circle and Dudley's has two rings. They put on the rings which glow for a second.

'Lady Potter, I expect you know how your parents died?' the Head goblin asks Rayne. Seeing her nod he continues.

'The day the Dark Lord tried to kill you he marked you. You are marked by the rune of power. The mark on your forehead is no ordinary mark; it gives you powers the world has not seen before. Lady Potter you have a great future ahead of you, both in this world and the next.'

They move out of the bank. Petunia ushers them into a clothing shop. Inside were fabrics of all kinds they could imagine. There were cotton, silk, lace and then there were fabrics that glowed, turned their wearer invisible, some that shimmered and had dragons flying around.

Rayne and Dudley were moved on to a dais and had their measurements taken by a flying tape measure. Suddenly their clothes were changed into long robes of black.

There was boy by Dudley's side who was in robes of black. He introduced himself as Draco Malfoy. When they introduced themselves to him, he gasped and told them how he knew Rayne's story. He talked to them about Hogwarts, the classes the four houses ~ Gryffindor, Slytherin, Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw. He told them about the wonder that is called broomsticks. Quidditch was like dream for Rayne and Dudley. Rayne and Dudley told Draco about their inheritance and he in turn showed them his heir Malfoy ring. The three kids were so engrossed in their conservation that they did not notice the adults had come back.

Besides the Dursleys was a couple that had to be the Malfoys.

Draco was the first one to notice their parents standing and smiling at the three of them.

Draco introduced Rayne and Dudley to his parents and was introduced to the Dursleys. Draco's mother was delighted to meet Rayne; Narcissa Malfoy hugged Rayne and told her how they were related as her grandmother was a Black just like Narcissa was, before becoming a Malfoy. The Malfoys offered to take them to lunch and the agreed.

Dursleys shared their shocking day at the bank with the Malfoys. Lucius Malfoy had many great ideas for investment that he shared with them. Vernon being a businessman could keep up with him, impressing Lucius with his knowledge.

The women shared stories about the children's childhood. The Malfoys showed them how to call the house elves that served them. The House elves were tiny creatures that were ecstatic to be of service again. They were asked to clean and maintain the manors as they had decided to permanently move into the Wizarding world. They had decided to make Evans manor their permanent home.

Vernon had decided that he would handle the children's businesses until they were of age themselves.

The two families then shopped together for the rest of the things on the list. They bought the school books, including many others, Rayne bought every book they had on dragons, seeing her interest Mr. Malfoy promised to send her rare books about dragons he had in their library and suggested she go through the libraries at the manors they owned.

After the books they bought scrolls of parchment, quills, and ink in different colors as well as a wax seal for all three children with their initials on it.

They then bought cauldrons, telescopes, scales and potions ingredients.

Lastly they went to the wand shop, Ollivander's.

There was a lone man inside with silver hair and eyes that seemed to see through your soul. He looked at them with a knowing stare and said, 'I knew that you would be coming soon Ms. Potter and Mr. Malfoy but I did not anticipate you coming together or with another young wizard. I guess he is your cousin. It seems your mother was more than a Muggleborn.' A tape measure came flying out and measuring the three children; it measures their arms, hands and even their heads.

He smiled at them and went to the back of the shop and came back with an armful of narrow and long boxes.

He asked Draco to hold them one by one. It was the fourth wand that gave a response.

'It has three intertwining woods and each wood paired with a different core, Aspen paired with dragon heartstring of a particularly ferocious Hungarian Horntail, Ebony with Wampus Cat tail hair and Redwood with Unicorn tail hair, twelve inches long and swishy. This wand is made for a warrior, never has there been wands which have three woods and cores bonded with a single wizard. You will do great things in the future. This wand favors those who have an affinity towards the Mind Arts and those who are quick on their feet, this wand will bring you luck, Mr. Malfoy.' Ollivander explains and moves back into the shop to bring more boxes out.

Draco steps back with a smile on his face, seeing the proud looks on his parent's face the smile widens.

Dudley goes up to the counter and Ollivander starts handing him wands one by one. The wand that responded to him also had three woods intertwining with one another. Dudley shocked by the warmth it excluded looked wide eyed at Ollivander. He simply smiles and says.

'This one has Elm with Dragon Heartstring of a Chinese Fireball, Redwood with Phoenix tail feather and Blackthorn with Nundu Heartstring, twelve inches long and bendy. This wand is suited for all kinds of magic particularly Charms and Defense against the Dark Arts. This is a very powerful wand, use it wisely Mr. Dursley, and use it well.'

The then turns at Rayne and beckons her closer. As she steps closer to the counter he hands her a single wand that too had three different woods intertwined. As she holds it in her hands, she feels warm as if the she's on a beach underneath the summer sun and feels warmth fill her heart.

'This wand is different instead of a single wood bonded with different cores your wand has a core which is a work of art on its own. The wand woods used are Cedar, Silver Lime and Chestnut. It has Thunderbird and Phoenix tail feathers which enclose the dragon Heartstring belonging to a very protective Chinese Fireball mother dragon bound by Threstral tail hair. This wand will never work for anyone but you, it is rather rigid. It is rare to have affinity for two or rather three magical beasts but four is unheard. Phoenix is the symbol of life and Threstral the harbinger of death as someone who had a great tragedy befall her and emerging victorious gives you power over both life and death, the Dragon gives you strength and the Thunderbird lends you power. You will be a powerhouse one day. I expect greatness from you. You will be able to master all types of magic easily with this wand if you work hard. The fact you bonded with Silver Lime suggests that you may develop the third sight and will be gifted in the Mind Arts.

I hope you discover the full potential of this wand.

The fact that you and Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Dursley all bonded with dragon heartstring makes me wonder if you have any affinity towards dragons. If you do want to find out, go to Gringotts and ask them to do a magic gifts test for you three. This wand and the others were made specifically keeping you in mind. I knew a single core and wood wand would not be enough for you. I was pleasantly surprised that Misters Malfoy and Dursley bonded with those wands too. We should expect great things from you, all three of you. I suggest that do not boast about these wands. It would draw unwanted attention to you. I wish you all three the best for you future.'

They paid for their wands and holsters that they bought on Mr. Malfoy's urging and went back to Gringotts. They met with the goblin from the morning and asked for a magical ability test for all three of them. They were pleasantly surprised to see that all three of them had the gift for Beast Speech.

Draco has a latent talent for the Minds Art and he is a Metamorphmagus, he could change his appearance without the need of a potion or spell. Metamorphmagus was a bloodline gift of the Black family. Narcissa was delighted that her son had her bloodline gift, even Lucius was proud of it; there never had been a Metamorphmagus in the Malfoy family. He also had the power of element Air.

Dudley had a natural talent for healing and had the power of controlling all nature life and the element Earth. He could communicate with trees, speed up their growth make them bear fruits instantly. The Evans family used to have a natural affinity towards dragons, the members of that family were known as Dragonriders and Dudley was excited that he could ride dragons too if he could bond with them.

Rayne thought that she knew all that was special about her but she was wrong. Her skills of speaking with Nefertiti is called Parseltongue, she could speak with snakes and could perform Parsel magic which was incredibly rare, the last known Parselmouth was Lord Voldemort thus giving this talent a dark reputation. She had the gift of the elements; she also had some Metamorphmagus abilities as she was a Black descendant. She had power over the weather. She could change it with just her will. She too had the Evans family gift of being a Dragonrider.

It was during this test that they discovered that Rayne had a piece of soul stuck in her head. The goblins believed that it belonged to Voldemort. They were quick to do a ritual that purged his essence from her being. It was a dark sinister shadow that murmured vile things. The goblins were quick to entrap it a glass orb. It shrieked inside it and tried to break through; the goblins explained that it was a Horcrux and it was the reason why Voldemort probably did not die, simply vanished without trace they also believed that he made more of them and promised they would look for more of them.

After the Horcrux was removed Rayne realized that she did not need her glasses to see clearly any more. Happy to be rid of them she threw them in the trash.

After leaving the bank they went to the pet store. Both Dudley and Draco bought owls for themselves. Rayne had decided not to buy anything as she had Nefertiti and would share the owl with Dudley. Draco bought a regal looking Eagle owl that was pitch black and Dudley picked a black banded owl which was too mainly black in color but had white spots all over it.

They moved to pay at the counter when suddenly a pure white owl landed on Rayne's shoulder and nudged her face. The shopkeeper said that it seemed as if the owl had chosen Rayne as her owner and had bonded with her. Wizarding bonds between animals and humans are permanent, on learning this Rayne buys her.

The two families then made their way out of the alley. The Malfoys promised to host them in the near future so the children could meet again and offered help in moving from the muggle house to Evans manor.

Tired from the day's activities they all retreat to their beds after an early dinner. Rayne looks at the egg and relives Nefertiti of her guard duty and holds the egg in her hands. The snake coils herself around her arm. She pushes her magic in the egg and presses a kiss on the shell. Hugging the egg she falls asleep while holding her wand.

Jon had never thought that his life could change so drastically. Even if no one was aware of his new identity, he started to carry himself differently. He took care in his appearance, worked hard in the tiltyard and engages Maester Luwin in his lessons. He spends his free time in the library trying to learn more about the realm and the different houses.

Jon was engrossed in a book about the great houses of Dragonstone, the seat of the Targaryen Princes when Rayne appeared by his side. He was getting good in sensing when she was near him. He puts the book down and tries to hug her. It was then he realizes that she has a snake around her arm and was holding the Dragon egg as well as a stick in her hand. He lets out a yelp and jumps back.

Rayne too was surprised that Nefertiti travelled worlds with her. When Jon realized this he too was ecstatic as this meant that Rayne had more power between world travels than they thought she was capable of. They move into Jon's room and place the egg between them.

They discuss about Rayne's trip to the magic world. She filled him with the happenings of the day and told about the powers her family had that enabled them to be Dragonriders.

She told him about Draco and the other magic abilities she had. She shared information about her wand with him and he turn told her about his lessons.

Jon told her how he had decided to confront his uncle today. Leaving the egg carefully hidden and guarded by Nefertiti they made way to his uncle's solar.

Jon knocked on the door, on hearing his uncle's voice to come in he moves inside along with Rayne.

Ned Stark was surprised to see Jon entering his solar. He was discussing crop stores with Catelyn and Luwin when Jon entered. Cat immediately made a face as he comes in. Jon noticing it tilts a corner of his mouth. This might not be significant to others but seeing this Ned's veins froze. Jon had always looked down when Cat was near him but today he stood tall and proud very much like his mother and father. Ned sensed that a storm was coming.

'What do you want? We are busy. Don't you have something better to do than disturbing us?' Catelyn shot in a voice venomously.

Jon ignored her stare and looked at him.

'I need to talk to you, Lord Stark.' Jon says in an even tone.

Ned sighs and asks Catelyn and Luwin to leave them alone. Cat begins to argue but he cuts her off. When they left Jon took a seat in front of him, he asks already dreading his answer.

'What do you want to talk to me about, Jon?'

'I want you to tell me about my mother.'

Ned frowns at this. He did not expect this question not so soon. He tries to answer in a way that might not trigger any more questions as lying was against honor.

'I don't think you are old enough about know about her yet Jon.'

'Why?'

'Because I think that the truth might hurt you.'

Ned says hoping it might deter him from asking more questions.

Jon took a deep breath and feels Rayne squeezing his hand. That single gesture gives him strength to ask to most difficult question. He takes a breath and finally says it in a soft voice.

'It might hurt me Lord Stark but not because of who my mother was but because who my father was.'

Ned freezes in his seat for a second. He stands up and kneels down in front of him. He takes his hands in his own.

'What did you say? Why would you say something like that? You are my blood. You are a Stark by blood. Don't let anyone else tell you any different.'

'I know I am a Stark but I am a Targaryen as well. I heard your conversation with Howland Reed down at the crypts I was there. You did not see me but I heard everything and saw everything. I am your blood but not your flesh and blood. I am Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen's child. I am the heir to the Iron throne. I know and understand why you lied to protect me but making me feel like I am a bastard is hurting me more.

I snooped through your office one night and found your correspondence with Arthur Dayne and Gerold Hightower. They know about me and have come here disguised to see me as well. They are staying at Moat Cailin.

Uncle I have never asked for anything in my life but I ask this of you today. Send me away. Give Moat Cailin. I know the castle is in repair and it will be at least one or two more years before it is ready but I don't want to stay here anymore. The stares and venomous words hurt now more than ever as now I know that they are not the truth. Give me Moat Cailin and its land and I will serve Winterfell and you and one day Robb and his children.

Please give me this request.'

Ned stunned by this hugs Jon fiercely and starts crying.

'You will have this and more. I promise you that I would do right by you now that you know there is no need to keep you ignorant. I will write to Robert immediately and will contact Dayne and Hightower to ride to Winterfell immediately.'

Ned looks at Jon and sees for the first time the image of his father, Rhaegar would have been a great king and Lyanna a great queen but alas that did not happen. Ned vows in that moment that if the opportunity comes he will do all he can to put Jon on the throne.

Jon thanks his uncle and moves out of his solar and goes back into his room. Rayne was silent beside him. They sit on the bed again with the egg between them.

Rayne send her magic into the egg and she feels something in her mind, a flutter of a thought. She stares at the egg and suddenly is pulled into a vision. She never had a vision of the future in her life. She is sure it is the future as she can see herself on top a silver Dragon which has green swirls on it, the Dragon has green eyes, as she turns her head she sees Jon on her left on top of another Dragon, dark as night the Dragon has red eyes. To her right are Dudley and Draco both of them on Dragon back as well, Dudley's Dragon a Chinese Fireball and Draco's a Hungarian Horntail. They look older, around twenty five years old both Jon and Rayne have crowns on their heads.

She was sure it was the future because in front on Jon was a child, a boy who looked just like him but had Rayne's eyes. She was sure it was their child. That vision filled her with determination to make this future a reality. She was happy to know that both Draco and Dudley would be here with as well.

The vision cutoff and she sees Jon waving his hands in front of her eyes. Rayne startles him with a hug.

'We did it Jon or we will. I saw the future. You were the king and I was the queen, flying on top of Dragons. I was right beside you.'

Jon looks at her wide eyed surprised by her talent and delighted by the faith she had in their future.

She looks down at the silver egg and holds it in her arms like a baby.

'I think it will be a female Dragon. I can sense her in my mind. It like we both are one. Jon select another egg, we will hatch them together. I will keep this one I already saw myself riding this one. You select another egg.'

With that they both went down at the crypts and opened the chest. Jon selects an egg without any suggestion from Rayne; she wanted to see which egg he would choose, not surprisingly he selects an egg as dark as night.

Rayne grins. Tis further gives credit to her vision as Jon's Dragon was black in color.

When it was time for supper, Jon asks Rayne to join her in the dining hall. The entire Stark family was at the table even the newborn Rickon Stark. Jon joins Theon Greyjoy at the table who was sitting beside Robb. Rayne sits next to him. As Jon eats her passes Rayne food secretly. When they were nearly done, Ned Stark stood up.

'I want to announce something. I have written to King Robert and have told him too that I plan to make Jon the Lord of Moat Cailin. He will take charge of the Moat immediately and would depart in a moons time. I will appoint someone to guide him till he turns fifteen namedays. '

At his announcement the entire hall went silent. They all knew that Moat Cailin was under repair for the past seven years. The lands around the Moat were vast and untouched; there was a lot of potential in those lands. People all had assumed that Lord Stark would give to his true born sons. The look on Lady Stark's face showed that she had assumed that too would be the case, but now the lands were being given to Lord Stark's baseborn son. There had been talk that the Moat stood all twenty towers tall again. They said you could see the coast of White Harbor from the top of the tallest tower. The town established already had many people coming from all over Westeros and the Eastern lands to settle there. Now that all belonged to Jon. The Lord of the Moat had rights to vast lands. Jon would be very successful if he plays his cards right.

Robb congratulated Jon but he was not very happy as he realized that Jon would be leaving soon. Theon congratulates him too. The dining hall raises a glass in his honor.

Lady Stark leaves the hall with babe Rickon in her arms. Lord Stark follows her. Jon and Rayne get out as well, wanting to hear what he says to Lady Stark.

'… You have two more sons, my two sons. One of them could inherit the Moat. It is near Riverrunn, my father, uncle and brother could have helped Bran or Rickon, but why did you have to honor the bastard. You dishonor me. Take the Moat back from him. I won't have it. Those are vast lands. Make one of my sons the Lord and give the bastard a little keep if you are so giving but don't give him the Moat.'

Ned looks at her sadly. It was then that he realized that Cat could never know the truth, she was good wife and a great mother but she could not be trusted with Jon's truth.

Ned sighed and said.

'No. I will not take back the Moat. It is Jon's now. He will inherit those lands, he will leave in a moon and then he will be out of your hold. You have belittled him and I have been ignorant but no more. He is my blood and I love him just as much as I love Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon. I love them all equally. You will not change my decision, nothing will, not even your tears. He is not a dog for you to put down so you could feel better about yourself.'

Lord Stark then moves into the dining hall leaving Lady Stark silent and shocked. She thought that like always Ned would yield to her tears. She walks towards the dining hall and sees Jon near the door.

'Hope you are happy.' She says venomously.

'I am.' Was his simple reply as he moves back into his seat near Robb.

Later in Jon's room, he and Rayne made plans; they discussed which crops they could grow. Rayne had read about modern ways of agriculture and animal rearing. She promised Jon that she would try to bring books with the next time.

They had realized that when things moved between worlds they vanished from the previous world but when the living travelled worlds their bodies seemed as they were in deep sleep and when their bodies woke in their own world they vanished from the world they had entered.

Rayne made a temporary nest at the corner of Jon's room for his Dragon egg. She makes it invisible to others and places the two eggs inside. Nefertiti curls around them and hisses that she wants to stay and guard them here. Rayne charms her to be invisible to others and warm in the chilling halls of Winterfell.

Rayne leave Winterfell and arrives in her room and immediately misses her Dragon, she can feel the bond in her mind that assures of her presence. She tries to send her magic to the eggs by concentrating to her surprise it works. She can feel the faint echo of their lives in her mind.

The next month was very busy for Jon and Rayne. The move from Surrey to Evans manor was hectic. Even though they had help from the Malfoys and the house elves, they had a lot of stuff that they had to either sell or move into storage. Getting accustomed to a magical house was an experience in itself. Everything was new to them, the moving and talking portraits were a delight for the children, and there were portraits of the Dragonriders of the old. They would talk to them and try to get more information. The Evans family owned a Dragon preservation farm in Madagascar. It was owned solely by the Evans and had breeds of many different Dragons there. They were cared by house elves loyal to the family. House Evans had the biggest population of house elves. They had over three hundred elves; they took care of the house and its inhabitants, the dragons and the lands surrounding the manor as well as the other properties. Rayne and Dudley appointed proxies for their Wizengamot seats and were required to take lessons in government affair as well.

Rayne was busy with all her preparations for Hogwarts. She was determined to know as much as she could, she tried to control her powers and have a firm grasp on them. Rayne and Dudley met with Draco every day to practice their elemental powers; they were getting good in their control. Rayne's weather power was linked with her emotions. She could change the weather from pouring rain to cloudless sky with just her smile.

Rayne as predicted by both Ragnarok and Ollivander had a very huge legacy. Houses Potter, Peverell, le Lay and Gryffindor had over the years absorbed many different houses that had numerous businesses. Rayne had shares in about all every business in the Wizarding world. At Vernon's urging she decided to dissolve many of those shares in favor of gold and invested it in the muggle world along with Dudley where the options were vast.

She even bought Jon into her world one day. They were sitting on Jon's bed and he had his head in Rayne's lap asleep, she was moving he hand through his hair. When Rayne opened her eyes in Evans manor she saw that Jon still had his head in her lap but now was wide awake.

Jon was thrilled to see her world. Everything amazed him. Rayne took him to see the Dragon reserve. The Dragon could sense him; maybe the saying about the Targaryens being the blood of the Dragon had some merit.

The baby Dragon flew towards them. There were hatchlings of Chinese fireball, Hungarian Horntail, Norwegian Ridgeback and Ukrainian Ironbelly.

Jon played with the hatchlings, feeding them under the watchful gaze of the mother dragons.

Jon too had had a busy month. He met with Arthur Dayne and Gerold Hightower; they met in secret in the crypts in front of his mother's statue. They were happy to meet the son of their prince, Rhaegar had been a friend to his guards, they knew about his generosity and intelligence which resonated in Jon, they told him how he had thought that he was girl when he was still in his mother's womb, how he used to sing to him and how much he loved him even if he had never seen him take a breath, they said that they were sure his last thought would have been of him and his mother. They both knelt in front of him and offered him their services as his loyal Kingsguard.

He shared with them his vision for the future and asked them both to join him in Moat Cailin as his advisers. They both agreed immediately.

Jon was prepared to leave for the Moat, he asked Rayne to keep the eggs and Nefertiti with her as they would not be safe during travel.

The day of Jon's departure from Winterfell coincided with Rayne's departure to Hogwarts.

They started the journey towards their future together even if they were worlds apart.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dudley and Rayne were the first ones to wake up on the first of September. The got ready and sat in the parlor, the house elves twittered around them and made tea for the adults and gave juice to the children.

They had decided that they would floo to Malfoy manor and then leave for Kings Cross Station together. After breakfast they flooed to Malfoy manor, the elves had already transported their luggage. Draco was waiting for them in front of the fireplace, he was too excited to sit still so they went out to fly on the broomsticks that Lucius had bought them as gift for starting Hogwarts. Even though first year students were not allowed broomsticks at school, all three of them could fly really well and did so often.

They flew around the manor, chasing peacocks that roamed the grounds. At ten thirty they were called inside and then flooed to Kings Cross station. On the platform was a Scarlet engine that let out steam. There were children running around the platform, carrying trolleys filled with luggage and their pets in their cages. Dudley, Draco and Rayne had let their owls free so that they could meet them at Hogwarts they had named them Ninja, Shadow and Dawn respectively.

Lucius helped in finding them an empty trolley and magicked their luggage inside, they children were handed a small pouch of money by the adults so they could buy sweets from the trolley in the train. Petunia handed Rayne an unmarked letter, she asked her to give it to Severus Snape as soon as she has the chance to. They hugged and kissed goodbye. Petunia and Narcissa had tears in their eyes. Rayne was given instructions as to how Dumbledore and his cronies would try to gain access to her; she was warned to be cautious of strangers and him as well.

The train whistled sharply and let out clouds of steam. They entered inside the train and waved at the adults, Lucius and Vernon had a proud look on their faces while Narcissa and Petunia looked as if they wanted to yank them out of the train and take back home with them, promising to write as soon as they got sorted they went to sit as the train started moving.

Rayne got a book about different crops and their cultivation and began to read it while Draco and Dudley started a game of Gobstones. They were engrossed in their respective interest when their compartment door opened suddenly. On the door was a tall, lanky red haired boy. He had dirt on his nose and when he saw Draco he turned his nose up as he had smelled something foul, that action alone makes Rayne determined not to like him. He looks at Dudley and finally his gaze lands on her or more specifically on her scar; even though the Horcrux had been taken out the scar still remained even if it was a little faded. He looks at Rayne smiles and says.

'Hello, Rayne Potter. I am Ron Weasley. My mother asked me to seek you; we used to play together when we were children. You should not sit with these people.'

He says as if he had not just insulted two people he had just met, well three but he didn't realize that Rayne was offended on her cousins' behalf.

'These people, just what you mean by that?' she shot back at him in an even tone not betraying any of her emotions.

'Dark people, Rayne they might as well have come to Hogwarts in Slytherin robes, I know they will be sorted there, all dark people are. You should sit with me. My parents knew about your parents, I believe I would be a better friend than these wannabe snakes. I bet they already know dark curses.' His tone was full of venom as so were his words. Rayne simply stared at him.

She gets up and stands in front of him, seeing this Draco and Dudley move to her sides.

Rayne with a glare puts her wand under Weasley's neck and says, 'The people who you just insulted are my cousins, Heir Malfoy and Heir Evans and I am Heiress Potter to you. I never gave you permission to use my name. Your parents might have known mine but I surely don't. I was raised by my aunt and she taught me not to be prejudiced, and never insult Slytherin in front of me, my grandmother Potter was a Slytherin and a Black, I am told that I have many characteristic Black traits, also I like snakes, find them adorable. You should leave as you have already insured that we will never be friends.'

Rayne slams the door on his face and sits back to read her book, Dudley and Draco sit in front of her and continue their game. They buy candy from the trolley witch. They were engrossed in the candy when their compartment door opened for the second time by someone. At the door was a girl their age already dressed in her Hogwarts uniform, she looks inside and asks, 'Has anyone seen a toad. Neville has lost his' motioning towards the boy behind him.

Rayne tries to picture the toad in her mind and calls it forth with her magic; a toad comes flying to her hands. Neville happy to see his pet thanks Rayne and moves away. The girl still remains at the door staring at Rayne with a jealous look in her eyes.

'How did you do it? I can only do small spells. I have never done anything this advanced, how did you? Did you have a tutor or something?' She demands.

Rayne shuts the door on her face and sits on her seat, huffing and angry; she was surprised that people were so rude.

They changed into their school robes and after a little while they could see a silhouette of a castle in the night's sky.

The climbed out of the train, on the platform waiting for them was a giant man he led them the lake shore. They climbed into boats in groups of four. Rayne, Dudley and Draco along with Neville sat together in a single boat.

The boat led to the castle, waiting for them was a witch. She had a stern aura around her. She looks at the first year students; greeting them she leads them to the Great Hall.

There were four large tables in the hall on which the students sat and one smaller, on which the teachers sat.

In front of the teachers table was a stool, on it was a battered hat which had rips that made it look like it had a face. To Rayne's surprise the rips of the hat open like a mouth and the hat sings.

After its song was finished, the stern professor who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall unfurls a scroll and started calling out names. The students put on the hat and it announced their house, sometimes the result was instant while in some cases it took a while. Dudley was the first one to be sorted among the three of them.

He walked to the stool and put on the hat, after a few seconds the hat announced Slytherin. Dudley's robes turned into a beautiful mix of Emerald green and silver he smiled at Draco and Rayne and took his seat on the Slytherin table, after a few more students it was Draco's turn, as soon as the hat touched his head it announced Slytherin. He was beaming as he joined Dudley at the table.

After Sally-Anne Perks it was Rayne's turn. The entire hall was silent and eager to see which house she would be sorted into.

Rayne sat on the stool with the hat on her head. She could hear an aged voice in her head.

Hogwarts heir has returned. It is such an honor; the castle welcomes you to your home, my Lady. We are honored that you grace our halls. A true heir of Hogwarts has not been here in over eight centuries. You are Gryffindor by blood but the magic of the founders has chosen you as its heir that is the reason that you have the powers of all four elements. Your gifts are the reflections of the Founder Four's blessings, now where to sort you; hmm… you have courage and determination, loyalty and the thirst for knowledge, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?

…but wait, you are a Parselmouth. That is the bloodline gift of Slytherin that makes you the heir of Slytherin too. You have ambition and the will and power to achieve your goals. You will be a queen, no you will be the Queen, and you would achieve greatness in Slytherin.

The voice echoes the last word to the Great Hall. Rayne sees that her robes have green and silver trimmings. She smiles and rushes to the Slytherin table, completely ignorant of the reactions her sorted had triggered. McGonagall looked as if someone had murdered her cat, the greasy haired Potions Master had a peculiar expression on his face as if he could not decide if he was angry that he had James Potter child under his care or gloat because he had James Potter's child under his care in Slytherin. He was sure that he would be turning in his grave. The possessed Defense against the Dark Arts Professor Quirell raised an eyebrow at the contradiction, the Light's most powerful tool sorted in a house that had a dark reputation. Dumbledore was furious. He had thought leaving the Potter brat under the Dursley's care would make her meek and ignorant, but she stood tall and proud, what was worse that her cousin was a wizard too. He had hoped that the fear of magic would trigger unsavory reactions from the Dursleys but it seemed as if she was loved and in turn loved them. This was turning into a nightmare.

Rayne sat with her cousins and introduced themselves to the fellow students, most of them already knew Draco, Draco introduced Dudley as heir Evans and Rayne as heir Potter so the unsavory characters of the house won't be inclined to bully them believing Dudley to be a Muggleborn.

When the sorted was finished Headmaster Dumbledore stands up and says a few unintelligent words and started the feast. The table was filled with food; there were roasts, chicken drumsticks and rolls of bread. They filled their plates and ate making small talk with their housemates.

After the dessert plates were cleaned, Dumbledore got up again and announced the rules that Forbidden Forest was forbidden to the students, and many things, the most important was that he said that the third floor corridor was out of bounds for all students who did not wish a painful death.

After this the students were led to their common rooms. Slytherin dormitories were in the dungeons under the lake. They stood in front of a large boulder, the Prefect said the password Flaxseed and moved inside, she urged them to remember the password and make sure the check to notice board to see the new password every two weeks.

The first year students were sent to their rooms, the boys on the right and the girls on the left, they had personal rooms which ensured they would have enough privacy. Rayne closed her door and called her elf, Mipsy. Mipsy arrived with a pop. Rayne asked her to bring her bag with her and Nefertiti. Mipsy got her bag and with a bow left.

Rayne had inherited a bag with Undetectable Extension Charm from the Le Fay vaults. She had laced her Dragon eggs inside along with Nefertiti. She took the eggs out and placed Nefertiti's bed with heated stone in the corner and placed the eggs in it, Nefertiti had become very protective of the eggs, she treated them as if they were her children, she would hiss songs to them and many times told Rayne that she could hear them talk to her.

Rayne then emptied her trunk and placed her clothes in the armoire and organized her study table and placed her books in the shelves. She wrote a letter to her aunt and uncle and kept in her table, she sent it to them by Mipsy. She then dragged her trunk under the bed, changing her clothes and closed her eyes trying to sleep.

She could not visit Jon as he was travelling. It would take him more than seven weeks to reach the Moat and during that time Jon would not be alone as he was travelling with Sers Dayne and Hightower. Sensing that her mistress was feeling alone Nefertiti slithered near her and nudged her hand. Rayne opened her eyes and saw her; she smiled at her and wrapped her around her arm. Nefertiti suggested that she bring the eggs to the bed too as she made them feel loved.

Rayne got them from the nest and snuggled with them. Feeling their warmth around her she missed Jon more but they gave reminded that she would see him soon.

The next day Rayne woke up early and got dressed, she put her hair back in a ponytail which made her scar completely visible. The scar had faded a little after the removal of the Horcrux but they still could see its outline. The goblins said that it was because it was the rune of power given to her by the gods. She hissed instruction to Nefertiti to guard the eggs and not let anyone near them. She had charmed the eggs to be invisible but she knew that house elves would come to clean the room and wanted to be sure that they could not harm the eggs. She takes the letter that her aunt had given her and puts it in her pocket.

With a goodbye to Nefertiti she left the room. Draco and Dudley were waiting for her, dressed smartly in their uniform they went to the Great Hall. They sat on their table beside their fellow first year students, Theo Nott and Blaise Zambini. They discussed their favorite Quidditch teams; Draco's favorite was Falmouth Falcons, while Rayne and Dudley's were Holyhead Harpies and Vastra Vultures respectively as they owned shares in those teams. Rayne had shares in Puddlemere United as well but he idea of an all-female team appealed to her feminist side.

On hearing that the two cousins have exclusive right to three of the most popular teams in the league, they suddenly become very popular.

Severus Snape walked down the table handing class schedules, his black robes billowing around him like a cape, Dudley thought that he looked like the wizard version of muggle superhero Batman. Rayne smiled at that explanation.

When he reached the first years, he looked down at them from his nose.

'My name is Severus Snape. I am your head of house. I would expect disciple from each and every one of you, you will not fight in the corridors, all inner house quarrels will be handled in the house common room, Slytherin is often shunned by the other houses and forced into trouble by Gryffindor instigators, make sure you are never alone and never let yourself be a made a target and most importantly, don't ever get caught. Use the cunningness Slytherin is famous for and make the house proud.'

He then hands over the class schedule to the students and turns away to leave. Rayne gets up and says, 'Professor Snape?'

He stops and turns around, on seeing Rayne his eyes harden, he raises a single eyebrow as if daring her to utter another word.

Rayne moves near him and hands him the letter.

'My aunt Petunia asked me to give this to you; she said that you knew her and my mother. I know that you were friends with my mother I have a picture of the two of you on my bedside table; it was taken here in Hogwarts. If you don't mind I would like to talk to you and know more about her that is if you are willing. I also have some of your old potions books, I can bring them with me in the class if you want them, and they were in my mother's school trunk.'

She finishes speaking, Severus Snape looks at her and for the first time he has a realization, that Rayne is not just the daughter of James Potter but also Lily Evans. He gives her a single nod and the hardness in his eyes subsides a little. Taking the letter he moves to his seat on the teachers table. He sits beside Quirell and McGonagall and starts his breakfast, the letter feel heavy in his inner robe pocket but he fights the urge to open it.

Rayne finishes her breakfast and returns to her room to retrieve her book bag. She checks her schedule and pins it on her board above the study table.

Putting her wand in the holster she makes her way to the first class off the day, Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, Draco and Dudley beside her.

They reach the classroom; they share this class with the Gryffindors. As soon as Rayne sees the obnoxious girl from the train she turns her head, making Draco and Dudley snigger in laughter. The three of them sit on a work bench together, Blaise Zambini.

On the teacher's desk was a tabby cat, it stared at the students while sitting rigidly on the desk. It was three minutes after nine when Ron Weasley and another boy in Gryffindor robes rushed into the room, they were relived not seeing the professor in the class and let out a smile, suddenly the cat jumped into the air and turned into Professor McGonagall. The two Gryffindor turned white, she deducted five points from her own house for tardiness and then begun her lecture.

They were handed matchsticks, after demonstrating the wand movements and the incantations, after practicing the wand movements with the incantations they then tried transfiguring the match into a needle.

Rayne stared at the match and in her mind pictured her Aunt Petunia's stitching needle, she imagined the pointy sliver end with the eye at the end, its silver body and he engraved 'E' with the Evans crest at the end.

With this picture in her mind she waved her wand and said the incantation, the needle changed shape immediately, it became the exact copy of Aunt Petunia's sewing needle, and it had the same Evans crest and sparkling sliver in the light. Seeing Rayne complete the transfiguration, McGonagall award her fifteen points and presents her needle for everyone to see, she tells her how her father was gifted in her subject and how she expected the same from her. After Rayne's success Draco and Dudley too transfigured their matches into plain silver needles and were awarded three points each. They were asked to read the theory of this spell silently. McGonagall asks them to write a fifteen inch essay on the theory and working of this spell and dismisses the class.

The rest of the day was spent similarly in classes; they had Charms and History of Magic. Charms was exciting and history was boring, where the Charms class was engaging and fast paced, history was tedious and slow, History is taught by a ghost who had the tendency to drone about the goblin wars, fifteen minutes into the class and all of them were bored to sleep, even the Huffelpuffs they shared the class with. After classes Rayne went to library alone, she wanted to find books that could tell how to become an Animagus. McGonagall is one; it is the ability to turn oneself into an animal by choice.

She scoured the library and found one book hidden in an alcove with few other books, she opens it and sees that it has something written on it, This book is the property of the Marauders, if you are looking for mischief and becoming an illegal Animagus this is the right book for you. We completed our transformation in our fifth year. It took us two years. We wish you the very best, go ahead and make trouble.

p.s. you don't need to issue this book from the library; we lifted the spell from it. Be safe and more importantly make trouble.

Adios. The marauders, Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail wish you well.

Rayne grins and searches for other books marked by the Marauders, she finds eight others, they were of varied topics, spells, charms and enchantments and potions. Putting them in her bag she rushes out of the library, thankful for the feather light charm on her bag she goes back to her room and puts the books in the bookshelf.

She was reading the Animagus book when there was a knock on her door; Draco was standing at the door. He said that Professor Snape is looking for her; she makes her way towards his office and knocks on the door of the potions classroom. He was sitting behind his desk reading the newspaper, seeing her he folds the newspaper and gestures her to sit, she take a seat in front of the him. He looks at her if he is trying to determine something, finally sighing he opens his mouth, 'I met your mother when I was only ten years old, I could see she was a witch but she was unaware of it. We used to talk and I shared with her my knowledge of the Wizarding world which I had gained from my mother. When we arrived at Hogwarts we were separated in to different houses, Gryffindor and Slytherin had a worse relation back then as the war was on peak and most of the Dark Lords followers were from Slytherin, but we still remained friends. Your father and his friends loathed me. James had a crush on Lily and he would never leave a chance to humiliate me in front of her, it was during one such humiliation that I cursed at your mother, I called her a name no respectful wizard should call a witch; she looked at me betrayed and never spoke to me again. She married your father which hurt more than her not talking to me did. I was fully prepared to hate you but you look like her, you have her eyes and her nose. She was and will always be my dearest friend. Your aunt sent me a letter which contains one from your mother; she forgives me in it and made me your second Godfather in her will. I never got the chance to see you grow up as a child but I will make sure that I do now. It was written ten years ago, a few days before died, I intend to honor her wish. I vow to protect and take care of you till the end of my days.'

Rayne gets up from seat and hugs him. He wraps his arms around her and promises Lily that he will take care of her.

They talk about Rayne's life and all the powers and titles she had inherited, he too advices her not to boast about her talents but urges her and Draco and Dudley to keep on practicing their powers.

Bidding her godfather goodbye she goes back to the common room where Dudley and Draco are waiting for her. She shares her conversation with them, Draco was ecstatic as now Rayne and Draco were God siblings as Severus is Draco's godfather too.

It was during dinner that two owls swept in front of then each of them carrying three letters and three shrunken baskets. They untied the letters and the baskets which unshrunk themselves. Letters were from the Dursleys and Malfoys congratulating them on getting sorted together and had sent homemade goodies for them. They went to their room. Rayne changed into her night clothes and snuggled with the eggs and Nefertiti. The ambient magic of the castle had sped up the growth of the two dragons, she could feel faint movements inside the shells, and she guessed that the eggs would hatch by Halloween.

Jon was bored. He had been on the road for only two days and he missed Rayne. He missed her warm smile and her confidence and most importantly her company. He knew that would not be possible for her to visit as he was scarcely alone. Sers Dayne and Hightower took his safety very seriously, at night they would share the same tent and in the mornings he would ride between their horses. If Rayne was here it would be difficult to explain why he was taking to himself. So with a heavy heart they had decided that she would not travel worlds for at least seven weeks.

All of Jon's possessions were in a wheelhouse behind them. His uncle had gifted him a thousand able men, three hundred servants and a variety of livestock which had already been sent to the Moat so they could breed them to increase their numbers, he had over three hundred cows and oxen, five hundred poultry animals and six hundred goats. The animal keeps were a little far from the Moat, the animal keeps had a separate canal that was used for them and another was built for the use of the common folk. Of the two canals built one was large enough that ships could travel and a port town was also established. Riverrunn would trade its grain and fish from this port and had already commissioned warehouses and started building their ships. The trade with Bear Island was also new a route, the Bearwomen made fierce weapons; he had plans to build another port on the Eastern coast of Greywater Watch.

His uncle had given him a Stark sigil as well, it was a direwolf in a circle of blue winter roses, and it belonged to his mother, the chest from his mother's crypt was also in the wheelhouse, spelled by Rayne so no damage come to it. The town had already been established and had over seventy thousand people living there, the town Moat Cailin had been named Griffin Hollow by him, he honored Rayne by this name, and she had told him how she was a descendant of the most ancient bloodline of Gryffindor so the name stuck by him.

The lands around the moat were marshy and filled with lizard lions; they drove the lizard lions and tried to tame a few docile ones. Jon had ordered crops like rice, cotton, coffee and cocoa to be grown, the first crop was expected in three months, Yi Ti people of the Eastern world had inhabited a small area in Griffin Hollow, they knew the art of growing rice, Myrrish slaves who had fled their lands to live a life of freedom knew how to weave cotton threads into the most beautiful garments, Rayne had given him book about cloth making, in it was a section about making dyes, he would implement those ideas to make colors the world had never seen before.

The Moat had a relatively mild weather compared to Winterfell, while a skirmish in the unknown lands that Jon had ordered by his men; they found strange animal that had fur so soft that one could slide a blanket made with its hair through a ring, it was called Chiru. It looked like a furry antelope. Jon had immediately ordered his men to capture these animals and start breeding them; so far they had over two hundred and eighty of such antelopes. Jon had ordered a huge open area in which they could roam around, food and water was provided to them, they were sheared like sheep and did not need to be killed to obtain their fur, the male Chiru had horns that made beautiful dagger and sword hilts.

Rayne had introduced him to the existence of katana and Scimitar. He had commissioned five thousand of each of them for his ten thousand men.

Because of his friendship to his uncle Ned Stark, the King had exempted Moat Cailin from taxes for the next five years so that they can stand on their feet. Jon intended to take advantage of these years to build his empire and become successful beyond measure.

While discussing the seven main houses, Rayne had been skeptic that only House Lannister had gold mines in entire Westeros. She was convinced that Jon would surely find silver if not gold. She was willing to bet her wand that he would find precious stone mines if he tried, on her urging he had indeed found that the mountains of Barrowlands were filled with silver and precious stones of colors possible, they even found a few veins of gold. Rayne was smug when he told her that, it was four days ago when he was still in Winterfell, she advised him to not convert the silver and gold into stags and dragons but make jewelry of exquisite designs using his own gold, silver and precious stones.

Jon thought hard about the busy days in front of him, he was just exhausted by thinking how he would handle everything but then Rayne's face would flicker in front of his eyes; she was already a Queen in his mind. She had plans to install public schools, bathrooms and hospitals. He missed her, it had been only two days but for the past three years she had been a constant for all his waking hours. He couldn't wait to reach Moat Cailin.

The next seven weeks were uneventful for Rayne with the only exception of the first Quidditch class. It was during practice that Neville had dropped his rememberball sent to him by his grandmother, when he fell from his broom. Madam Hooch the Quidditch instructor took him to the hospital wing. Ron Weasley picked up his rememberball and insulted Neville, enraged by this Rayne defends Neville, Ron trying to show off mounts his broom and flies away with the rememberball. Rayne flies behind him and catches it with a daring maneuver. As she climbs in front of her cheering housemates professor Snape comes and takes her away to his office. He then scolds her for acting like a Gryffindor and then praises her flying abilities. He makes her the new Slytherin seeker as the previous one had graduated.

When Draco and Dudley were told this news they were delighted and promptly wrote home, the Dursleys sent her broom with Mipsy along with Rayne's favorite chocolate cake. The Malfoys had sent her a complete Quidditch kit in Slytherin colors and had promised they would be there to see her first match; Lucius being a Hogwarts Board member had the privilege to attend school matches.

It was a week before Halloween Rayne was exploring the Slytherin common room when she came upon a portrait of an old man hidden in the corner of an abandoned corridor. The man had his eyes closed and was sitting in an ornate chair similar to the Headmaster Dumbledore's chair in the Great Hall. He had a snake draped on his shoulders that too was asleep and had a three headed snake near his feet. The three headed snake moved around talking to itself, the three heads arguing about what the weather would be outside, there was no way for them to know that as the corridor had no windows. Rayne hisses in Parseltongue that it was sunny outside. She could feel five pairs of eyes on her; the man had roused from sleep and so had the snake the snake on his shoulder.

'You share my gift.' He said in carefully, his voice not betraying his feelings.

'Yes I do. I have been able to talk to snakes for as long as I can remember. My name is Rayne Potter. Who are you? Are you Salazar Slytherin?'

'I am Salazar Slytherin. It's nice to meet you Rayne Potter. It's been too long since I have talked to anyone, more than a few centuries I suppose. Parseltongue is a rare gift, only my bloodline and the Gaunt Bloodline who is descendant from the father's illegitimate daughter have this gift too. Are you a Gaunt?'

'No, I am not. I am a descendant of Potter, Le Fay, Gryffindor and Peverell but not Slytherin.'

'That is because Slytherin is branched from the Peverells. You must take charge of my house lest it falls in the hands of the Gaunts, they are a crazy lot. Behind this portrait is a door to my special chamber. It contains all my spell books and potion recipes as well as the entrance to the main chamber; it houses my pet, a Basilisk named Shira. She will understand you, you must bond with her, and it will negate any and all previous bonding.'

With this the portrait opens and she steps inside. The chamber inside is filled with books and richly decorated in silver and mahogany. Rayne opens the door on the other side; there is a great chamber inside, the size of the Great Hall. There is a face carved on the wall in front of her, there was another portrait of Salazar on the wall opposite to the carving. Salazar was in the portrait staring at the carving with a disgusted look on his face. It was the face of a member of Gaunt family; they in their arrogance and failure to inherit the Slytherin fortunes had defaced the chamber that housed Salazar's pet. Rayne calls Shira forth and bods with her as Salazar instructs, the bonding enables her to look into her eyes without hurting herself.

As Rayne explores the chamber she decides that it would be the perfect location to house the dragons till they are big enough to roam outside safely.

Petting Shira goodbye she goes back to her room.

That night Rayne tries to find Jon when she goes to sleep, she sees him standing on his own with some armed men watching him carefully. Jon seeing her moves inside his tent which was thankfully empty, they hug each other both of them had missed the other. Jon did not have much time as at any moment Ser Dayne or Hightower could come in. It had rained for over a week delaying their arrival. Rayne told him how she could feel that the Dragon eggs would hatch soon. Jon was delighted to hear that and hoped that he might be able to see them hatch as well. He told her of all the new developments, his plans to build a new port and the jewelry shop that he was setting up in the main town. Rayne promised to collect jewelry designs that were unique to the muggle and Wizarding world.

Too soon Rayne had to go as Jon was leaving camp to continue the journey to Cailin.

On Halloween Rayne decides to spend the day in her room, not wanting to attend a feast on the day of her parent's death, Severus excused her to common room when she asked him to let her be in the common room during the feast, he sent her food with his personal elf. Rayne after eating took the eggs and Nefertiti to the Slytherin chamber. She had read that the eggs had to be placed in a pyre to heat them complete the hatching process.

The feelings she got from the eggs had become over the past weeks. She found old rotting furniture and built a pyre with it her mind and places the eggs in the burning fire, the fire feels cool around her as it does when she is practicing her fire element power. Nefertiti and Shira had bonded with each other and would talk about anything and everything.

Rayne feels the magic of the eggs become stronger and stronger. She closes her eyes and forces herself to travel worlds and reach Jon. Jon was sitting in a chair in a large room all alone; when he sees Rayne he is ecstatic. Rayne takes his hands and tells him that the eggs are hatching. She again forces her and Jon to travel worlds. Jon was surprised to see a giant snake sleeping in the corner with Nefertiti coiled on its head. He saw the large pyre and the two eggs inside it; he too could feel the pull of the dragons.

He reaches for the eggs, Rayne let out a yelp and pulls his hand sharply drawing blood but to her surprise she sees him holding scalding egg in his hands without any harm as he is the blood of the Dragon.

A single drop of blood trickles down and falls on the egg, the egg shell absorbs the blood and glows, realizing that this is what is needed, Rayne hold the other egg, pricking her finger she lets a drop of blood fall on the egg, it too glows. They put the glowing eggs in the pyre and sit in front of it waiting with baited breath holding hands. The eggs stop glowing and the silence is filled with a cracking sound.

Rayne and Jon rush to the eggs, they can see cracks forming in the shells, with a sudden sharp crack the black egg breaks and a little Dragon pokes his head out, following it the silver egg breaks too, the two dragons breakout from the eggs and shake themselves, they unfurl their wings which even at this stage are bigger than their bodies. The black Dragon hopes out and unsteadily walks towards Jon, the silver Dragon does the same but she sees Rayne. They sniff their outstretched hands and nudge their palms recognizing the ones they had bonded with.

Rayne lifts the little Dragon in her hands and Jon does the same, the stare into their eyes which as similar to Rayne's vision. They feel the bond between them, as strong as steel cables. Jon names his Dragon Rayegal in honor of his father and Rayne, Rayne names her Dragon Lilyanna in honor of her and Jon's mother.

Suddenly they were startled by booming laughter; Salazar was beaming with pride in his frame.

'If you were not already my descendant, I would have made sure that you marry one of mine', he says with a smile.

Jon frowns at his statement and holds Rayne's hand in his own. 'You are the first person in history to hatch and bond with wyverns. You may have noticed that they have two legs instead of four like dragons do and have wings which have claws on them. Dragon wings are just for flying but wyverns hunt with their wings too. Another difference between the two is that wyverns never stop growing big; the biggest one was believed to be as tall as the Astronomy tower. They are believed to be extinct in our world, the last of them were seen three hundred years before I was born. You must keep them safe, they will take more than four years to grow old, and after that they will grow in a much slower rate. I have books on them in my library, go through them take good care of them.'

They stare at Salazar, it finally dawns on them the big responsibility they have. They turn to look at the little baby dragons and find them sitting on top of Shira's head with Nefertiti curled around them. Rayne had brought some chicken with her she broke it into small pieces and offered it to Rayegal and Lilyanna, they devour the chicken quickly. They play with each other chasing one another or sometimes trying to fly to Shira's head, both were unsuccessful in flying but they quickly tired themselves and curled around the dying fire, they huddled together seeking each other's warmth and company. Rayne had already prepared a bed for them, she had brought old mattresses from the chamber and with the help of Mipsy she had made a huge mattress nest for the two dragons that had heating spell on it so would not get cold.

Rayne lifts them and places them in their bed. Making sure Shira and Nefertiti are staying guard she reluctantly leaves with Jon to go back to Moat Cailin. When they appeared in Jon's room in the Moat, Jon had a sad look on his face.

'You will see them every day. I will come to get you and we will spend as many waking minute with possible.'

She promises to meet Jon later and travels back as she had to go back to her room. With a last lingering look at them she goes back to her room. Feeling a little hungry she eats some candy sent to her by Aunts Petunia and Narcissa attempting to uplift her spirits for the day.

She brushes her teeth and then goes to sleep.

She does not realize that there was a red comet in the sky which made the night look like it would rain blood; the same comet was seen in Westeros.

Seeing the sky turn Targaryen red Robert Baratheon was filled with anger and hate, Cersi Lannister believed the comet was the color of Lannister red, that this was an omen from the gods that her Golden Lion, her precious Joffery would sit on the throne making her the most powerful person in Westeros, even more powerful than her father.

Maesters all over the world were nervous as they remembered that the last time the comet was seen the realm was introduced to the wrath of dragons, he hoped against hope that it does not happen again as they were sure the realm would bleed. They knew the truth; comet was not the sign of dragons but something more and powerful.

The fools didn't know anything, the comet was not a sign or omen of any kind, and it merely foretold what was coming back to Westeros, Magic.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day Rayne was up even before the sun. She made her way to the chamber and saw the two little dragons curled up against each other, Rayne melted a little at the sight. She called Mipsy with her camera and took two pictures of them sleeping.

She played with them a little after they woke up; feeding those two small pieces of chicken and Dragon baby food she had got from the Evans Dragon sanctuary. She then left them under Nefertiti and Shira's supervision.

At breakfast all anyone could talk about was the troll that had entered in the school. It had apparently found three Gryffindors in a bathroom and had rendered them unconscious; the three Gryffindors were Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Dean Thomas.

Rayne did not participate in the conversation much and made her way to the classes.

Rayne's days were filled with taking care of the dragons and soaking any and all kinds of magic she could, she gave Jon many books on modern ways of architecture, construction, agriculture and warfare techniques.

Rayne was unbothered by the happenings of the castle. She led a silent life, only talking to her two cousins and Severus. Severus was increasingly becoming her confidant, she would go to him for any questions she had or for guidance or sometimes just for having a conversation.

She had started her Quidditch practice with the entire team; they were keeping her recruitment a secret. On the day of the match she skipped breakfast in the Great Hall to meet Severus in his chambers with Dudley and Draco. She then made way to the pitch and stood beside Adrian Pucey.

Marcus gave short speech and ushered them to the pitch. The Gryffindor team was shocked to see Rayne along with the team, dressed in seeker robes with a broom in her hand.

Madam Hooch started the match with blow of her whistle. It was apparent to Rayne that the Lions had a superior team as their chasers were great but still Slytherin kept up with them using underhanded plays. Rayne concentrated in finding the snitch when she felt her broom getting warmer. Rayne had many anti jinx charms applied on her broom courtesy of Lucius. She closes her eyes and finds the thread of magic invading her broom and snaps it. Her broom comes back to its normal temperature and Rayne zooms across the pitch to find the snitch, Slytherin was trailing by thirty points. She finds the snitch flying near one of the Weasley twin's ear. Rayne speeds up her broom and chases the snitch as it flutters away near the ground, Rayne hot on its tail with the Gryffindor seeker following her. Rayne outstretches her arm and her fingers graze the wings of the snitch before curling around it.

The Slytherin cheers were deafening, the whole team hugs her and lifted her on their shoulders and carried her to the Great Hall.

Rayne notices Lucius and Narcissa standing in front of the hall. She hugs them and they congratulate her on winning the match.

Soon enough the winter break was upon them, Rayne along with Draco and Dudley was all set to go back home but she was worried about the dragons. After much deliberation it was decided that the dragons would stay with Jon for the entirety of the break, Jon had a secret room in his chambers that was only known to him, Rayne and Arthur Dayne and Gerold Hightower.

The day before her departure from Hogwarts she travels to Moat Cailin with the two baby dragons, Nefertiti and a month worth of Dragon food. The dragons were almost as big as cats, they would grow at an accelerated pace for the first three years and then slow down a little. Nefertiti did not want to be away from them as she took on a maternal role for them always hissing about different things and making sure they don't fight with one another.

Rayne had a wonderful Christmas with her family and had plenty of gifts from her family and many Slytherins; she received mountains of sweets from many acquaintances and a rare book about dragons and wyverns from Theodore Nott. Petunia and Vernon had given her a new cloak made of fine fur in a beautiful shade of midnight blue and Lucius and Narcissa too had given her a similar cloak but in red and black colors along with matching gloves and hat. She had a mysterious package sent to her which had an invisible cloak inside it which once belonged to her father, according to Draco and Dudley it was incredibly rare and invaluable.

After returning to Hogwarts Rayne took frequent walks in her cloak at night after curfew. One night she was nearly caught by Flich's cat which could apparently sense that there was someone invisible there. She snuck into an unused classroom; it was empty barring a huge gilded mirror. As she stands in front of the mirror it shows the vision she had of her, Jon, Draco and Dudley flying on dragons with a little boy sitting in front of Jon.

She quickly leaves the room and makes her way to the common room.

It was several weeks later that Draco and Dudley came to her telling her all about the Dragon Hagrid the gamekeeper had in his hut. They had heard about it from Ron Weasley who was discussing it with Hermione Granger and Dean Thomas. Both of them wanted to see the Dragon but Rayne stopped them, they could get into trouble if they were found out and that was what happened, Weasley, Granger and Thomas were given detention and had lost hundred and fifty points, they were essentially Gryffindor pariahs. Draco and Dudley had made a habit of stalking the trio of Gryffindors, it was after such stalking that they had found out that the out of bounds third floor corridor had a three headed dog guarding the Philosopher's stone, a stone whose existence was shrouded with mystery, it could turn any metal into gold and bless the drinker with immortality.

Rayne wanted that's stone, it would be a valuable tool to have in Westeros, as with that stone alone they could eliminate Tywin Lannister's monopoly of gold.

With that thought she researched all she could about three headed dogs and found that they were called Cerberus, they would fall asleep after hearing music. Armed with this knowledge Rayne makes her way to the forbidden corridor, she plays music from a muggle walk man she had brought with her and slides down the trap door.

She had to pass various obstacles which included devil's snare, charmed keys, a giant chessboard and a potion's puzzle. When she walked inside the room she saw the same gilded mirror she had seen her vision in. lying in front of the mirror was the a stone, it was ruby red in color and looked as if a flame was lit inside it, she hurriedly pockets the stone and makes her way back using the broom from the enchanted keys room. She goes straight to the chamber and is greeted by the dragons; she goes into Salazar's study and hides the stone there.

The rest of the year goes peacefully except for professor Quirell's disappearance; Slytherin house wins the house cup and the Quidditch cup.

Finally after nine months of school they were going back home and board the Hogwarts express.

It had been eight months since Jon had made Moat Cailin his home. He had quickly implemented a large number of his plans; he finished the constructions of the two harbors and had added seventy ships to his fleet. He grew exotic spices and added food items made with those spices to the inns in Gryffin Hollow, the travellers and merchants would get hooked on the taste and had would add a select number of spices to sell in Essos. Chocolate made from cocoa berries was a huge hit in both Essos and Westeros, coffee was harder to grow but he was determined to make it work. Yi Ti people grew rice which was then made into Sake, an alcoholic drink made from fermented rice. Jon had plans to introduce his own wine into the market but that would take another two years as grape wine needed time to mature. The garments made by the former Myrrish slaves were in huge demand because of the different colors Jon had been able to make with the help of Rayne's books. Even the Queen was a regular customer of the fine garments of Cailin and of the jewelry. Rayne had made good on her promise and gave Jon over a thousand different designs for necklaces, rings, earrings, bangles and many more things that he had no name for. The goldsmiths were kept busy by the huge demand they had, over the five months they had been operational, the popularity of Cailin jewels had skyrocketed.

The two weeks Jon had taken care of the Dragons with Nefertiti were the hardest for him, he had never realized how much time consuming taking care of dragons was. He had a strong connection with Rayegal and was attached to Lilyanna too.

Jon trained with Sers Dayne and Hightower every day and was on his way to become a prodigy. Jon talked with the both of them every day about his family's history. They talked to him about a betrothal with Margaery Tyrell as the Tyrells were staunch supporters of Targaryen's but Jon out rightly rejected it, if anyone was to be his queen it would be Rayne.

Jon was constant contact with his uncles Ned and Benjen, he would ask for guidance from them if he was stuck in a dilemma. He sent gifts for all his cousins and had even sent Lady Stark a Chiru cloak like his uncle's. He knew his gift would not be appreciated but he still felt it would be the nice thing to do.

Rayne and Jon still spent all the time they could together, they sometimes stayed in Westeros and sometimes he went with Rayne. Jon was always amazed by the developments of her world. He wanted to make a castle which resembled the queen's castle in London; he had seen the pictures and fell in love with it. He had already sanctioned land and had drawn the plans; he wanted to make the castle with white stones which were in abundance in the Barrowlands. He wanted it to be the home that he would one day share with Rayne.

Everything was going well for both Jon and Rayne; all their plans were coming into fruition. The next step Rayne wanted Jon to take was establishing a spy network. Jon had a Maester sent to him from the Citadel, his name is Myrddin, he was a young man with green eyes and his chains had many links most noticeable was the Valyrian Steel link which symbolized his knowledge of old magic. When Rayne heard his name she laughed until tears ran down her eyes and explained to Jon about the legendary magician named Myrddin or Merlin that was famous in both the magical and the non-magical world.

Jon marveled at the Dragons' growth every day, they were now as big as wolves, they could fly and breathe fire, they had recently tried to fish too when they flew over the Black lake at Hogwarts hidden under a plethora of spells and enchantments applied by Rayne and her house elf.

The Dragon could understand them and would listen to them; they both would curl up at night to sleep together and would share their meals too. They shared the deep relationship their bonded humans did.

When Rayne left Hogwarts she sent them both with her house elves to the Evans Dragon reserve. Jon would visit them every day as they were too big to be brought to Moat Cailin.

The stone that Rayne had brought with her was like a thing that the Gods would have held at some point in time. He sent Ser Arthur Dayne and with him travelled to the biggest silver mine, it was huge as it was spread over three mountains, and the Maester's had guessed that it was an uninterrupted line that went over all the three mountains. Jon along with Ser Dayne went into the mine under the guise that he was there for inspection. Rayne was with him too, when no one was paying too much attention to him he takes the Ruby red stone out and touches with it the crude silver ore he could see in between the rocks, it grows hot in hands and then the silver ore starts giving a faint glow too which turns from silver to golden. After the glowing stops he can see that the silver he could see had suddenly turned into gold, Rayne thinks that it might not be good that al the visible silver had turned to gold as it would raise many unwanted questions so she transfigures some of the gold into silver.

Both of them were extremely satisfied by their experiment and returned to the keep with a happy smile.

Tywin Lannister was not a happy man. He had only loved two things in his life and that were his family's legacy and his wife Joanna. Lannister legacy was that they were the single house in Westeros that mined gold; this had given them a power that was unique to all the other kingdoms. Everyone knew that Lannister gold talked. King Robert owed the Lannister half of the kingdom as he had run himself off to debt. Tywin was a shrewd man, a quality that his eldest children had not inherited. His eldest son and heir was a glorified watch guard with no real purpose than to be near his sister and his only daughter was a fool who had way too much faith in her non-existent abilities. Tywin had married her to the king hoping that her children, his grandchildren would one day sit on the Iron Throne but the fool had spread her legs for her own brother. Tywin had always been aware of their unnatural relationship. He had hoped against hope that making Cersi the queen would make her let go of her brother but she had deeper claws in him than he did as he refused to give up the white cloaks to become the heir of the richest kingdom of Westeros so he could fuck his sister. What was worse was that none of Cersi's children were Robert's, all three of them were pure blooded Lannisters born of incest.

As if it was not enough the news from the North was troublesome. Ned Stark had gifted Moat Cailin and all of its lands to his baseborn son. What was worse was that the bastard was changing the way people perceived the north. He had built ports and had started trade with Essos. He was selling them stuff Tywin had never heard of, the alcohol, spices, fur, jewelry and the weapons, Tywin was perplexed. For the first time in his life he did not know what to do, he knew that the King would never favor him over Ned Stark's son even if he was a bastard. If the trade was not enough to worry about he had discovered gold mine which according to his spies' estimates it is three mountains is as big as three mountains. Jon Snow is single handedly changing the face of the North. His town in Moat Cailin, Griffin Hollow already has over eighty thousand people living there and more were making journey there to settle. He was exempted from taxes for five years and he was making full use of that luxury. Tywin Lannister did not like to be second in any category; if the boy continued in his path of success he would surpass the Lannisters in wealth and was not acceptable to him. He sits silently in his chair plotting and scheming.

In another world it was Albus Dumbledore who was perplexed. His most effective weapon against the dark was not so light. Rayne Potter was not what he had expected. He had never checked on her personally and had relied on second hand information from Arabella Figg, now he regretted not having any sort of influence on her. Ron Weasley was a disappointment, he failed in befriending her and on top of all that she was a Slytherin and he had lost the stone. Flamels were very angry with him; he had no idea who had the stone. It might be Voldemort or someone else. He had wanted Rayne to have a hero's complex, the undying need to martyr oneself for the greater good but like all snakes she was cunning with ambitions which reflected in her school report. She was currently the top student.

It was not like Dumbledore hated her he just wanted to get rid of Voldemort more; he knew that if she was powerful and confidant it would be harder to make her sacrifice herself so she could save the rest of the world.

He hoped that the coming year might help him in his quest to make Potter the champion of the light.

Author's Note: Rayne's age is same as in the books and Jon is a little over a year older than her.

All of the characters belong to their respective creators and I have no rights to any of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jon snow was happy. For the first time in his life he was content. Yesterday a missive came from his uncle Ned stating that he would visit him in as soon as possible. The last time Ned Stark had been in Moat Cailin was when the construction of the castle and town had started. It was a ruin back then but now Moat Cailin was a proud castle standing twenty towers tall and Griffin Hollow was a prospering town which was still expanding. It had been five years since the city had been completed and people had started settling in the city, today the population of the city was over two hundred thousand people living here and thousands of people came here for trade. Jon had set up inns all over the city which were maintained and run by the castle for all the merchants who travelled for trade.

Sers Dayne and Hightower disguised as his caretakers helped him in running the city. Moat was becoming the city for major trade. They traded rice, jewelry and spices along with weapons and clothing made of silk, cotton and fur. Jon and Rayne had big plans for the Moat. They had decided that after two years they would start the production of glass in their lands. Glass was a treasured commodity that was only produced in Myr. Jon had seen how common glass was in Rayne's world and the variety of things it could be used for. Jon knew that the next few years would be very busy for him.

Rayne was busy. She had not expected the time and care it took to raise two dragons. After coming home for the holidays she had finished her homework in a week and the rest of the break was spent taking care of Lilyanna and Rayegal. She spent all her free time to practice her magic. Being naturally gifted was not enough as she knew that sooner or later she would have to face Lord Voldemort and fight for her life. The goblins at Gringotts had spent the entire year searching for objects that radiated the same magic as the soul piece from her scar. They had found five places that radiated the same magic but they could only get their hands on three objects; a diary found hidden in Lucius's father study, a cup in Bellatrix Lestarnge's vault which Narcissa gave the permission to take out and a ring which belonged to the Peverell family hidden in an abandoned shack. The goblins promptly destroyed they soul pieces in the three objects, the process destroyed the diary but the cup and stone of the ring remained whole. The goblins presented both of them to Rayne; the stone belonging to the Peverell family was again set into a ring and was now on Rayne's finger. The cup was said to have healing properties so Rayne took it with her in the off chance that she might need it in Westeros. The two Horcrux they could not get were hidden in Hogwarts and the Black ancestral house. Narcissa was a Black by marriage but she was not the heir and the heir was in Azkaban, Sirius Black was thrown into jail without a trial on Barty Crouch's order after he was charged with the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles. He was not even given a trail. When Rayne asked Narcissa about her godfather she was surprised to hear about a brilliant Auror who had captured many death eaters and had walked out on his family instead of upholding their views on blood bigotry. Armed with this knowledge she asked her uncle Vernon and Lucius to ask for a trial for Sirius in the next Wizengamot meeting. So on thirteen June during the Wizengamot session Lucius called for a trail of Sirius Black. He explained how he had never been given a trial and how Rayne after hearing about him wanted to find the truth about his betrayal. Using Rayne's name was a cheap shot but that convinced the members to finally bring Sirius to the chamber. Dumbledore was absent from the session as he was busy interviewing candidates for the new professor for DADA. The man who entered was weak and gaunt, his eyes hollow and his stare glassy. He was tied to the chair and given Veritaserum, the effect was immediate. The minister, Cornelius Fudge was acting as Chief Warlock for today and he asked the questions.

'What is your name?'

'Sirius Orion Black' He replied in a raspy voice.

'State your date of birth'

'3 November 1959.'

'Were you the secret keeper for James Potter, Lily Potter and Rayne Potter?'

'No'

At his reply the entire hall gasped. They had not anticipated this. Gathering his wits Fudge continued.

'Who was the secret keeper for the potters?'

'Peter Pettigrew' at this the members started talking in hushed tones, meanwhile Lucius felt quite pleased by the revelation.

'Are you a death eater? Show us your arms.'

At this Black rolls over his tattered shirt sleeves and presents his unblemished arms devoid of any dark mark to the Wizengamot while letting out another no.

'Did you kill Peter Pettigrew and the Muggles on 31 October 1981?'

'No'

At this the entire room explodes into an array of shouts. They realize that the heir and Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black had been imprisoned for eleven years without any trial or proof. After the antidote was administered Sirius stays in his chair unbound by the chains realizing that for the first time in eleven years he can be a free man. Cornelius Fudge being the consummate politician blamed this grave injustice on his predecessor and took credit for the release of Sirius. Lucius let Cornelius his fame, he along with Vernon took Sirius to Gringotts where he was promptly sworn in as Lord Black and was asked to call for his elf. Kreacher was an old elf, the goblins wasted no time and asked the elf about any object in the Black house that did not have any magic of the Blacks and was indestructible. Kreacher popped away and came back with a huge golden locket with an S engraved on it. The goblins poured basilisk venom on it. Black mist rose form it and letting out a scream it died away. The locket was handed to Vernon to be given to Rayne. The two men then took Sirius to Evans manor where Narcissa, Petunia along with three children was waiting in the living room. Seeing Sirius Narcissa hugged him letting out a few tears but Sirius had his eyes on Rayne. He knelt and hugged her crying and apologizing.

It will take time for Sirius to heal completely; he would stay in the Black cottage in Scotland with his fiend Remus Lupin.

All of Voldemort's soul pieces were destroyed except one which was in Hogwarts. Rayne had told all this to Severus who had been stunned hearing all this information. He promised to help Rayne in her quest of finding the missing soul container. Rayne told Severus about her world travelling abilities and took him to see the dragons. She even took him along with her to Westeros. Jon was scared of Severus and he took delight in Jon's fear. When Severus found about Jon's heritage and his ambition to sit on the Iron Throne and have Rayne as his queen, needless to say Severus's glare was enough to make Jon pale with fear but he still gave him many potion recipes and alternate ingredients for herbs that might be good substitutes as well as seeds of many magical plants that Jon grew in his private garden.

Rayne's disappearance from the house was noticed by Petunia who was worried and shared her concerns with Vernon not knowing that the two Slytherin boys were hearing everything. They stealthy made their way to Rayne's room and found it empty. Dudley suggested checking the Dragon reserve. They called Dudley's elf Hoppy and asked him to take them to the reserve.

Rayne had taken Jon to the Dragon reserve to meet Lilyanna and Rayegal, Jon was always mesmerized by the huge dragons flying around the reserve, during one such trip Jon got too close to a nesting Hungarian Horntail, she nudged Jon with her tail breaking him out from his daze and blew warm breadth over him accepting her near her children. Jon sat in the nest holding a dragon egg in his arms feeling its warmth under his palm. He could feel the Dragon inside the shell. It was an out of body experience like he and the dragons were one. He shared this relation with all the dragons. He was lost in the sight of dragons flying around him that he did not notice the egg cracking in his hands. When he felt a sudden wetness in his hands from the egg liquid leaking and the baby Dragon breaking the egg shell, he baby Dragon breaks out from the black and red shell making his way into the world and the first thing she sees is Jon, getting out of the egg she climbs into Jon's arms and rests there with her head on his heart. The entire reservation is silent and when Jon looks up he sees all the adult dragons in a circle around him bowing to him and the baby dragons in front them trying to get near him but were stopped by Lilyanna and Rayegal as they were bigger than almost all the hatchlings. Rayne was staring at him wide eyed and behind Rayne Jon could see two boys who if his suspicion was correct could see him as was evident by their expression. Jon looked at them surprised, seeing the expression on Jon's face Rayne turn back and sees Dudley and Draco.

'So this where you hide out dear cousin and who is that the dragons are treating like he is one of them.' Dudley asked Rayne.

Shocked to see that Dudley and Draco could see Jon Rayne decided to be honest with them. She told them both about her first meeting with Jon, how she had healed him and how the next day when she saw him it was like years had passed but he had remembered her. She told them about the strange world she had visited and about Jon's status as a future King in the said world. She also told them about Jon's Dragonlord ancestors, how they would ride dragons and control them. It was not very hard for them to believe Rayne as they could see the way dragons were responding to him.

Draco and Dudley welcomed Jon warmly and shared with him their ideas of how he could change his world. Draco was taught about estate management from childhood and he knew the importance of having right information to use against the right people at the right time, so he suggested him to have a spy network in the kingdom. He suggested him to use house elves; Draco knew where to buy new elves from and shared that information with them. Rayne agreed with this plans as the magic of house elves would be of great aid to them in the future.

Where Draco was a consummate politician Dudley was a general. His mind picked up patterns and trends more quickly than anyone else. All those years he had spent playing chess and online strategy games aided him in making plans and ensuring their success with multiple back up plans.

Determined to see Westeros as soon as possible they decided to meet Jon the next day.

Draco was spending the weekend with Dudley and Rayne in Evans manor, at night the three children lied in front of the fireplace in the library on a rug. Rayne transported the along with her to Jon's room. He was already waiting for them together they ventured outside. Jon took them to the highest tower; from there they could see the Griffin Hollow. They went into the Godswood; there were weirwood trees all around with red sap leaking from their eyes. All four of them could feel magic from those trees. They took a tour of the city and were impressed by the management and the hard lives people of this era led.

When Draco, Dudley and Rayne got back they immediately started in fulfilling their plans to implement spies into Westeros so they bought twenty house elves and took them to Moat Cailin. They appeared in the Godswood with them, Jon was waiting there for her. As soon as the elves appeared in the Godswood they cried and fell down, their little bodies started glowing and their features altered to resemble humans. They grew taller with their faces like humans but their ears remained a little pointy. They grew hair and stood taller than all four of them. The oldest of them resembled a fully grown human male, he knew the stories of their past so he explained it to them.

The house elves were cursed descendants of the children of forest who were nowadays just legends. They had lived in Westeros thousands of years ago but after the birth of the Other they started losing their magic. So in desperation a few of them travelled to a new world where its people had magic. The world travel had severally damaged their magic cores so they bound themselves to the power of the wizards and witches in order to repair their core but in doing so they cursed themselves to slavery as they and their descendants could only function magically if they were bound to a witch or wizard. Their coming to Westeros had broken the curse and the weirwood trees were where they got their powers from. All twenty of the house elves looked like normal human beings of different ages and they vowed to help Rayne and Jon their quest to rule Westeros. They could do magic but they still needed to be bound to a magical person as their anchor because the weirwood trees were cut down in most of Westeros as people followed the new Gods.

Swearing loyalty to Rayne all of them went to different parts of the seven kingdoms. They now had spies in kings Landing, Casterly Rock, Red Keep, Vale, Dorne, Reach, and Winterfell and even at the Castle Black. He sent few of them to Essos to find about Jon's remaining family. A few of them were solely to spy on the King, Queen and the members of the small council especially Varys who is the Master of Whispers and Petyr Baelish who is the Master of Coin. All of them were given a small mirror through which they could contact each other and as they still had their powers they could pop near Jon with any information they had.

With the spy network done the next thing they decided to do was to expand their military base. For this Dudley had a brilliant idea as most of Jon's small folk were people who did daily work, he developed a rally system through which Jon was to train his soldiers. They men were trained for a year and then a next batch of people was trained and so on till all able men were able to fight. The men were paid for their year of service and then were to be sent home and then again after a few years are called again until they were unable to fight anymore.

Another thing Jon wanted was to develop another city, Griffin Hollow was built by his uncle's recommendations and it was already becoming overcrowded. The new town was to be exclusive to the craftsmen, the plans were drawn up, all the people who produced silk, fur, cotton and jewelry was to set up their shop there. The new town was to be built only three leagues away. The objective of that town was to make it a shopping district where things from all over the world would be available. Draco and Dudley had gathered book on glass making and had given them to Jon, Jon had shared the books with Maester Myrddin and the two of them had discreetly made plans to start production of glass. They would wait for a few years to start glass production as Draco had suggested they ward their factory so no one could leak the secret of glass making.

It took Jon and Rayne two years with the help of Draco and Dudley to make Moat Cailin the place for trade in the Westeros. Jon made provisions for Riverrunn so they could sell their grain in Essos thus strengthening his relations with the Tullys.

In these two years Rayegal and Lilyanna were the same size as the Hungarian Horntail adult Dragon. Jon the ultimate favorite of all the Dragons in the reserve, whenever he would come there all the dragons would flock him trying to get his attention. Jon's favorite was to ride on Rayegal's back along with Rayne on Lilyanna's back together they both soared the skies, Draco and Dudley were envious of their relation with the two Westerosi dragons, Dudley being the Evans heir had the potential to become a Dragon rider as it was a bloodline gift one day Draco and Dudley without anyone's knowledge made a bloodpact to become brothers. This pact shared Dudley's bloodline gift with Draco and Draco's Metamorphmagus gift with Dudley. The four adults were furious with the two of them, as they both sat shamefaced on the couch Rayne and Jon snickered at their discomfort.

The three Hogwarts students were now ready to enter their fourth year. The three fourteen year olds were excited for the New Year. The three of them had used the last two peaceful years to strength their magic and master the curriculum of all seven years. They all were naturally gifted with magical strength, their elemental control was exceptional, and Dudley had found different ways of using his element, he can make barren land bear life again, make dying trees and plants full of color and most importantly he could mold soil and make huge golems that obeyed his every command. Draco's element air gave him the ability to fly unaided, he could control air literally, once when he was angry he nearly absorbed all the air of the room making other suffocated fortunately Dudley was able to stun him on time. He also had affinity towards flying creatures, eagles, owls, ravens and even a Hippogriff. They would circle him and try to be near him.

Rayne on the other hand was a power house. At the end of third year she was called to Dumbledore's office, when she reached there, the office was empty so she looked around, the phoenix on the stand nudged her face and sang to her, it flew around the office and landed on Dumbledore's table, on the table there laid a wand, it was ornate with runes on it. Rayne picked it up and got a familiar feeling of magic wash over her. She felt the Peverell ring heat up and glow, she felt her chest itch. Dropping the wand back she sat at the table. When Dumbledore came back he offered her sweets but she declined. He had called Rayne because he wanted to tell her about Voldemort. He told her about Voldemort's fixation on her and how he wanted to kill her as he believed that she would be the one to kill on the basis of a night Rayne was roaming around the halls when she felt two arms lift her up and move into an abandoned classroom. Lighting her wand she saw that it was the Weasley twins. They showed her a curious sheet of parchment which showed the entirety of Hogwarts and its secret corridors. It belonged to the Marauders, same group of people who had hidden the Animagus books in the library.

Over the past two years Rayne had developed strong control over her magic, her control over the elements and weather had developed very well, with little concentration she could change the weather from pouring rain to a cloudless breeze. Her control over the elements was exceptional, she had particular affinity for fire and water, along with Draco and Dudley the three of them had total control of the four elements. Rayne wanted to be ready if and when Voldemort would attack her. She shared this information with Severus and he then told her the entire truth, how there was a prophecy and how her parents had trusted the wrong person with the truth. Peter Pettigrew told Voldemort about it and effectively marked them for death. He told her how he too believed Voldemort would return. This made Rayne focus more and learn all she could to protect herself and ones she loves.

The three teenagers had expanded the Dragon reserve to include Hippogriffs, Griffins and Thunderbirds, in the Slytherin chamber she had found Basilisk eggs along with Shira's help Rayne was trying to hatch those eggs, Salazar had given her a spell which rendered the snake's deadly sight obsolete which could she use with a simple incantation in Parseltongue.

Their second and third years at Hogwarts were filled with classes and the three students trying to absorb every little piece of magic they could. Rayne had involved Draco and Dudley with her in Animagus training, after continuous meditation over the holidays they would try transformation.

Rayne had grown to be a beautiful girl with long flowing black hair, green eyes that glimmered like Emeralds and skin as white as snow she was the object of envy of many girls, boys had started taking notice of her but immediately backed off when they saw Draco and Dudley's frowns. She was petite with doll like features and resembled her mother a lot. Severus was overly protective of her and along with Sirius he had found a middle ground to end their feud and concentrate on Rayne's wellbeing. Another welcome addition to her life was Sirius he had been given a clean bill of health and now had overtaken the responsibilities of Lord Black; he had named Draco his heir till he has a child of his own.

It was the summer after third year and the three children were in the library reading about confidentiality agreements when Draco asked Rayne a question she had no answer of.

'Rayne, will you be Jon's queen if he becomes the king?'

Rayne was speechless as she had no expected such a direct question from him so she simple nodded but Draco was not finished asking uncomfortable questions.

'But won't the Lords object? You would be a simpleton there with no ties to any Lord there; you might as well be a bastard there. The lords would not accept a Queen they don't have any information about.'

Rayne did not say anything but she silently agreed with Draco. She knew how archaic the Westerosi were, if she were to arrive with Jon there with the surname Potter the Lords and Ladies of the seven kingdoms would assume her to be some commoner and would not let her marry Jon or let her be Queen. Rayne had researched a lot about the seven kingdoms and she knew how much sway the religious leaders had over the King. Draco's question made her think about her debut into Westeros. She did not answer Draco but she did think about his question.

A few days later after breakfast she sat down with Sirius and Severus along with Dudley and Draco in the library and told the two adults everything, the first time she met Jon, how she healed him and how they forged a bond that was beyond what anyone understands. She told them about him being a prince in disguise and his peculiar relationship with dragons. The dragons when she told them how she had spent almost three years in Slytherin's chamber along with his pet basilisk raising two baby dragons and baby basilisks both Sirius and Severus turned white. They gaped at her staring wide-eyed trying to form words. Surprisingly it was Severus who lost his temper first, being the ever calm Slytherin it was surprising to see him explode in such a Gryffindor manner. She hugged her in his arms and did not let her go all the while reprimanding her about the dangers of monsters.

Rayne then told them about her vision and Jon's wish to marry her when he was King. This prompted another explosion of emotions as the two Godfathers thought her to be too young to consider boys. When she told them about her wish to be his Queen, they settled down trying to form some sort of objection. She told them all about the King Robert and Tywin Lannister and their brutality against Jon's half brother and sister and step mother. She told them how his uncle had hid him as his own bastard, how he was ostracized by his wife and how he now had become a Lord of his own castle with Rayne's help how he had transformed from a bastard with so little prospects into a Lord in whose city people wanted to live in.

They remained silent all through her explanation after she was finished she stared at them. Sirius asked her then,

'I know you have reason for telling us this. I think you have encountered a problem that you cannot hope to solve on your own. So tell me Rayne what is it?'

Then Rayne told them about Draco's question. She told them about her concerns as she knew that Westeros would not accept a foreign Queen, as she had no ties to any of the Nobel houses she would be accepted and would be deemed a commoner. She had no lands in that world, no family to support her only Jon.

Seeing Rayne distraught Severus and Sirius realized just how serious she was for that boy and her life in that world. They asked the children to leave them alone while they contemplate what to do next.

It was after dinner when Sirius sent for the children to meet him in the library. Vernon and Petunia were on vacation leaving them in Severus and Sirius's care. They reached the library and sat on the couch while Sirius and Severus stood in front of them and then they told them what they had decided.

The two of them had made plans based on what Rayne had told them about Westeros. They had decided that Sirius would go into that world and live there assuming the name Gryffindor, he would establish himself as a wealthy merchant and with the help of elves and his magic he would quickly name a name for himself and when the time comes he would support Jon's claim for the throne. Sirius would try to overtake the Essosi kingdoms and unite them under his name he had decided to start with Astapor. It trained Unsullied who were eunuch soldiers that were essentially slaves first of their masters that trained them then of their owner for whom they bled. Being the citizens of modern world Sirius abhorred slavery so he had decided to start from Astapor and make his way west from there conquering the continent city by city. He had decided to present Rayne as his daughter to that world.

Hearing this Rayne had tears in her eyes. She hugged Sirius and felt hopeful for her future in Westeros.

Tom Riddle was not happy. Thirteen years spent as a wandering wraith did nothing to quell his anger. He lacked a corporeal form but still he had managed to influence minions to do his bidding. One such minion was Bertha Jorkins; she was a ministry worker in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, she was under Imperius by Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew is one of his deatheaters, he had evaded authorities by being in his Animagus form for over eleven years, and he found him while he was in Albania hiding after his failure to steal the Philosopher's stone. After over a decade he would be able to get a body. His plan was foolproof. His minions were in place, all that was left to do was to wait.

He would have his revenge. After thirteen years he will finally kill the bane of his existence. He will end Rayne Potter. The wraith flashed a pair of red eyes before possessing the man Pettigrew had bought to him stunned.

He opens his eyes and looks at himself and frowns. As they say beggars can't be choosers. For now Alastor Moody's body would be his. This time he will not fail.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After talking to Rayne Sirius made her take him to Westeros immediately. He met with Jon and was impressed by his ability to run such a big castle. The first thing he wanted Jon to do was to confide into someone he trusted about Rayne and dragons. So that night Jon told Arthur and Gerold about Rayne, her magic and how she had aided him in hatching dragons. That night when Rayne visited Jon with Sirius they met the two knights and took them to see Rayegal and Lilyanna. To say they were surprised was an understatement but with that single act Rayne had ensured the loyalty of the two staunchest supporters of the Targaryen legacy. They ensured them that when the time came Jon would have support from Starfall and Reach as the lords of Reach would support his bid to be King as many of them owed their rise to power to the Targaryens but they were not sure about the Tyrells as they were an ambitious lot would want their daughter to be queen in place of Rayne. Jon was completely against this idea, so Sirius suggested that he would build an army so large that the entire Westeros would be forced to kneel before them, he also asked Rayne and Jon to hatch another three dragons as dragons alone could demolish thousands of enemies in a few minutes. So they had already started the process of hatching them but this time it would be faster as they had two dragons speeding the process. They selected three eggs one was blue colored, another was Targaryen Red and one was white as snow. Lilyanna was being particularly possessive of the eggs; she felt a familial bond to them and even snapped at Rayegal sometimes if he came too near the eggs.

So during the course of next week Sirius emptied a large portion of his Black family vault, the golden dragons of Westeros were smaller in size than the Wizarding galleons, so he asked the goblins change his galleons into Dragons. This increased his wealth by five times. He stored everything of use in various moleskin bags which had Undetectable Extension Charm on them and were also charmed to return to Sirius in case they were lost. Sirius bought two hundred house elves which were all bound to Rayne, Draco and Dudley or to his own magic and were asked to follow Sirius's every command.

He was a trained fencer and because of that Sword fighting came naturally to him. In the past two years Sirius had trained hard with his magic and was very skilled but still Rayne worried about him.

Rayne had asked the Gringotts manager to verify her claim of Lady of Slytherin, as Salazar was adamant that she was his blood. Salazar had been a paranoid man as he feared that the illegitimate descendants of his father's bastard daughter. He had a unique way of determining whether someone was his descendant. That person must be a Parselmouth and the heir of Peverell and must be able to control his pet basilisk Shira. As Rayne had fulfilled all these three requirements she was declared as heir Slytherin. Inheriting the mantle of Lady Slytherin gave her the power of mind arts. The Slytherin locket was now around her neck which made its wearer immune to forms of mind attacks and made him or her, a mind reader.

She then visited her vaults for the first time. Gryffindor vault had various swords that were goblin made as well as armor made by goblins as well. In the center of the vault was a long sword that was ruby encrusted with Godric Gryffindor engraved on it, there was a ruby encrusted armor as well in there. The goblin made weapons resembled to the Valyrian weapons in Westeros. Rayne took both of them and gave the sword to Sirius and the armor to Jon, when Ser Gerold saw the armor he remarked how similar it looked to Rhaegar's ruby armor. In the Slytherin main vault there were many books and Salazar's own potion recipe book, she took it for Severus. Lying on a raised alter was a stone it was diamond like in appearance but it leaked silver fluid. There was a portrait of Salazar in there, she touched it and he woke up from his slumber. He was delighted to see her there; when Rayne asked about the stone he told her how that was his life's work. He had been a master alchemist and potioneer during his life; he had successfully replicated the effects of unicorn blood in a stone. That stone was a way to achieve everlasting youth; it would make the drinker youthful again, making the drinker lose a decade of aging effects per dose. Rayne did not take it out of the vault fearing for its security. The Peverell vault stored a variety of books; most of them were about soul magic. The Peverells had been obsessed with death and were even portrayed in a famous children fable as well, but one thing that made Rayne believe in the truth of that fable was the mark that had appeared on her chest after she had lifted Dumbledore's wand in his office. It was the mark of deathly hallows. The mark scared her as it was said to be the mark of the Master of Death. Rayne took several journals of her Peverell ancestor hoping to find more about her mark.

Another thing that Rayne and Sirius did was negotiate with the goblins was the way to make goblin forged steel. Sirius thought that it would be a good business venture for when he goes to Essos as they could pass goblin steel as Valyrian steel. The goblins did not want to part with their secret but Rayne negotiated that she will give them a Hungarian Horntail and three griffins for their vault security if they agree. Dragons were pretty hard to find but griffins were like the dream guardians, they were ferocious of their treasures and would rip apart anyone who comes near them with speed and force.

After two weeks of preparations Sirius was all set to go to Astapor. The house elves were already there, they too had transformed into human like beings but they still obeyed their commands. They had already begun the invasion on Astapor discreetly. Many of the slave masters were put under their influence they controlled the wealthy masters and had infiltrated almost all of the influential people there. All that was left was for Sirius to arrive so that the invasion could become. Some of the elves were instructed to explore the regions unknown to them so that quick travel could be done by portkey or appartation. Two elves were sent to Shadowlands beyond Asshai and Old Valyria to find more Dragon eggs, Rayne and Jon were convinced that more of them would have survived the Doom.

On the day of Sirius's departure the three kids were teary-eyed. It was decided that Gerold Hightower would travel with Sirius as his guide into the world. Together they were to unite the entirety of Essos under Sirius's banner. It was Draco who had designed Sirius's banner. It was a midnight blue background with his Patronus, a fierce Grimm and Rayne's Patronus which to no one's surprise was a Dragon. The silver animals were chasing one another in a circle and over them were the constellation Draco; the stars were red signifying their support for the Targaryens. The house words were Dudley's contribution, they were, Courage, Loyalty, Wit and Ambition. These were one of the qualities of all four houses of Hogwarts.

Rayne took Sirius to Moat Cailin; Ser Hightower was already packed and ready to go. Sirius gave Rayne another hug and patted Jon on the shoulder. A house elf, Pockey was to transport them to Astapor, he shrunk Ser Gerold's luggage and popped away with them leaving Jon Rayne and Arthur in the study.

They would not have much time to waste as the news Jon was getting from all over the kingdom was disconcerting. One of his spies from the Red Keep in Kings Landing had informed them about the incestuous relation between the Queen and her cousin brother. Cersi and Lancel Lannister had single handedly ensured the end of Baratheon legacy as Robert had many illegitimate children but no legal heir only a true born daughter, making his brother Stannis his heir but he was a rigid cold man who had no sons of his own, only a daughter and Robert's youngest brother Renly favored the company of men instead of women and continuously evaded getting married. End of House Baratheon was near. Another thing that was interesting to know was how the kingdom was in debt to the Queen's father and the Iron Bank in Bravoss. Jon had good relations with Bravoss and the Iron bank and was in process of opening a branch in Griffin Hollow. It was a huge coup for him as the iron bank would not only increase the prominence of Moat Cailin but Iron Bank would provide security as well. They employed the order of the Faceless Men, they are trained assassins who worship the Stranger or as they called the Many Faced God. The construction was almost done. It was situated in on the outskirts of Griffin Hollow near the Fever Fork river canal. The gold and silver mined from the mountains was used by the bank to mint new coins. The Iron Bank in return would help Jon in establishing trade hubs in Essos.

But not all news from his spies was good news. Hoppy was spying on Petyr Baelish; he was the Master of Coin on the kingdom. Hoppy had found troubling information while he was spying on him. Baelish was the root cause for Robert's Rebellion and consequently the reason for the deaths of his father, mother, stepmother, half siblings, uncle and both grandfathers and grandmother. That man alone was the reason for the near end of the Targaryen name. His mother had sent a letter to his uncle Brandon who was in Riverrunn, Baelish had intercepted the letter and had started the rumor that this mother was abducted by Prince Rhaegar in hope that his uncle would start an argument with the Mad King who was prone to burn his enemies. Baelish was in love with Lady Catelyn who had been betrothed to Brandon Stark at that time. He wanted his uncle to die so he could marry her but that did not happen. His uncle did die but Catelyn Tully married Ned Stark but his lie forfeited his parents' life. Robert Baratheon was infatuated with his mother and was her betrothed before she married Rhaegar. He raised his banners and along with his uncle's support killed his father at the trident.

Petyr Baelish was the first person on Jon's list of people he wanted to kill, right before Tywin Lannister who had ordered the murder of his half siblings Rhaenerys and Aegon Targaryen, Gregory Clegane who had raped and murdered his step mother Elia Martell and Roberts Baratheon who had killed his father.

It took Sirius one month to make Astapor kneel. He killed all the slave masters and took all the unsullied soldiers there were under his command. In Astapor there were over a hundred thousand soldiers in various stages of training, many of them were ready to fight but still a large number of them were adolescent boys. Sirius gave them a choice that they could both stay with him and fight as free men or they could leave to forge their own path in life. None of the fully trained soldiers left but few of the boys who were in training left to find their families.

Sirius appointed a house elf as the caretaker of the city as they were skilled in running huge manors and could reach Sirius at any moment of trouble in a second. The soldiers christened as the Order of the Grimm set out to conquer Slaver's Bay. He took the name Sirius Gryffindor. With the goblin made ruby sword in one hand and his wand in another Sirius would be ferocious on the battle field. The first thing Sirius wanted was to end slavery. It was the key business of the people of Astapor, Yunkai and Meereen. While Astapor was famous for Unsullied Yunkai was famous for its pleasure slaves. This was the reason why Sirius decided to invade Yunkai first. Meereen would be formidable enemy as it was huge in size and employed the Sons of Harpy.

Sirius had eighty elves with him who took care of their food. The soldiers would hunt but the elves magic made for quick cooking.

The Unsullied had chosen a commander for every thousand men; those commanders had in turn selected a General who led them. His name was White Rat. On hearing the despicable names the Slave Masters had given them Sirius asked them to choose a name for themselves, a name hey would be proud to be known as. The general took the name Raven. He said while being called vermin was derogatory Raven symbolized freedom for him, freedom that Sirius had given them.

Sirius's coup of Astapor and his subsequent plans of invasion to Meereen and Yunkai had far and wide effects. In Kings Landing the small council debated about the effect the new rise of Sirius Gryffindor in Essos. All the members were of different opinion. Where Stannis Baratheon, Varys and Jon Arryn were worried that Essos might unite under one single banner, Renly Baratheon, Petyr Baelish and Grandmaester Pycelle were unconcerned with the happenings in Essos. The King and Queen were present in the small council meeting as well and they too did not want to concern themselves with the affairs of Essos.

Varys was worried. For a man who knew everything happening in the world he was sorely lacking in the knowledge about this Order of the Grimm. He knew that its leader was a man named Sirius Gryffindor but he knew nothing of his was like he had appeared out of thin air. He knew he was accompanied by a knight but his identity was not confirmed by anyone. Gryffindor was a single quest of ending slavery; Varys would have supported this endeavor if he knew which side then man was on. The exiled Targaryens were in hiding in Essos. If this Gryffindor united Essos under his banner it would be difficult for the Targaryens to gather support there. Things were not looking well for him.

Baelish was a greedy man. He rose from the ground and now had made himself a man people bowed to but still he wanted more. He wanted the realm to kneel in front of him. He wanted that damn chair, the one forged by a thousand swords. Over the years he had accumulated secrets and had hatched a plot to remove the king from the throne. He would be king and then he would demand the one thing that was denied to him years ago, Catelyn Tully. He would have her even if he had to kill her husband for it.

Tywin Lannister was in his cups. He had just gotten a missive from his head miner that one of the mines had run dry. It was expected that after centuries of mining the mine would run dry but Tywin had not expected the fear that accompanied that missive. It was a small mine but it could very well set the precedence of the fall of his legacy. He would forever be known as the Lannister under whose reign the Lannister gold ran dry. He did not want that. He needed to do something. With that in mind he hatched a plan, a plan that would get his son back home to him. The Royal treasury was three million in debt to the Lannisters. Tywin decided to half that debt if Robert dismisses Jamie from the Kingsguard. He would marry Jamie to Alysanne Lefford, after the death of her father and brother in a shipwreck she had taken reigns of both House Lefford and Old Tooth. Old Tooth mines were vast and if they were under Lannister control Tywin could bear the loss of a single mine. With that in thought he wrote a letter to both Robert and Jamie. He explained the exemption on debt to Robert and the importance of wedding to house Lefford to Jamie. He hoped the two of them would give into his demand.

Jamie Lannister was content with his life. He was a member of the Kingsguard and was near his sister. He loved Cersi, her and Tyrion were the only two he cared about. His sister has three children but he is never allowed near them. He has no relation with them not even the one which is between and uncle and nieces and nephews. His sister does not let anyone associate with her children much not even their supposed father. Jamie had always suspected that Robert is not the father of the three children and he knew that many suspected he was. Jamie was not as delusional as Cersi to believe that the relationship they had has been a secret. He was almost sure that their father suspected it and was convinced that Varys thought him to be the father of Cersi's children but only Jamie knew the truth. He had been in love with his sister and had in fact lain with her before her wedding to Robert and after that too but when she was with child, Robert's child she pushed him away like he was a whore she had bought at Baelish's whorehouse. When the boy was born with black hair she was convinced he would be the greatest king ever but then the boy dies. The fragile relation that had developed between her and Robert died with him. She became mad with grief and was convinced Tyrion was responsible for the death of the little Prince. Jamie tried to dissuade her suspicions but she was adamant. She sent an assassin to kill Tyrion but he fortunately was saved by his guards. Jamie fought with her and that was the end of their relation. Cersi had convinced him that they were two halves of a whole that they two together could only make the other happy but that single act of cruelty from her, her willingness to kill her own flesh and blood made Jamie face the truth. Cersi was the one he was destined to be with. In his eagerness to defy father and be near Cersi he had signed away his life to a king who loved to whore around and get piss drunk.

Cersi had borne two children a prince and a princess. While the princess was Robert's child the prince was not. Contrary to many people's belief he was not the prince's father. Jamie suspected it was Lancel Lannister, their cousin.

Cersi's children took after in appearance, her daughter was the eldest, Cassana Baratheon she took after Cersi in appearance and looked just like her when she was younger except for blue eyes, she was a meek and soft child who did not talk much the Baratheon fury was absent in her, she is close to her father while Cersi had always ignored her in favor of her son Joffery Baratheon. He had the trademark golden hair and green eyes. He looked remarkably like Jamie used to in his younger years. This led many people to believe he was Jamie's son. But that couldn't be farther from the truth.

Jamie might have tried to stay away from Cersi but she never ceased in her mission to make him visit her bed again. She tried tears, blackmail and even a dagger but Jamie never relented. When Cassana was born he felt indifferent as he knew it was her duty to provide Robert heirs but with Joffery's birth it was clear that Cersi had found another Lannister cock to keep her sated. Jamie then kept a healthy distance from her. He never touched her after that even though she never ceased her attempts to get him to bed with her.

Jamie was training in the tiltyard when he got the raven from Tyrek Lannister. It was from his father; he had finally had enough and was making provisions to ensure that he would return to Casterly Rock. Jamie had no interest in ruling the rock but he wanted to stay in Kings Landing even less. So when King Robert called him to the small council meeting he was prepared to be sent home. The entire council was present even the king and queen. His sister was curious about his purpose in the meeting.

King Robert started the meeting.

'As you all know that the Royal treasury is in debt of three million gold dragons and we are trying to pay off as much as we can from the taxes, Tywin Lannister has proposed to let debt of one and a half million gold Dragon go if we free Jamie Lannister from his post of Kingsguard so he can assume the duties of the heir of Casterly Rock. I would like to hear your thoughts on this.'

Robert's announcement had the council stunned. Cersi was boiling with rage, how her father dare take away Jamie from her but she smartly stayed quiet she knew the council would not let Jamie go, her father was a dangerous man and having his heir under their rule was good for them, so she kept quiet and let the council debate.

Stannis was against letting Jamie go as he was afraid of the precedence it would set. The order of the Kingsguard was for life regardless of age and physical and mental health. Dismissing Jamie in favor of debt reduction would make the kingdom seem weak.

Renly was in favor as reduction in debt would mean less pressure on the people for taxes. It would make the king seem benevolent and they could try to finish of the debt from the Iron Bank as they were a dangerous enemy to have.

They debated for over an hour and finally it was Robert who gave the verdict. He dismissed Jamie from his Kingsguard duties stunning Cersi. She was so angry that she wanted to scream. She walked away from the council room to her chambers destroying everything and vowing to make her father pay for taking Jamie away.

Meanwhile Jamie had his squire pack up all his things. He had to little material possessions and was determined to leave before nightfall so that he could escape any surprise Cersi would have cooked up. By nightfall Jamie was on his way to the Rock without as much as a goodbye to his sister. The assassin sent by her to injure Jamie to delay his departure was welcomed by an empty room.

For the first time in life Jamie felt free. He knew that his father would want him to marry and he was ready for it. He would do his duty and he just might love the one he would marry.

It was Rayne's fourth year at Hogwarts and she was bored. Having mastered everything she lacked a challenge. So she set herself one. She was going to raise a thunderbird and a phoenix from their eggs. Thunderbirds were lightening made flesh and Phoenix were fire in a living body. They were temperamental and hard to control but Rayne was ready to face the challenge.

Goblins wanted another griffin for their French branch for any eggs they might find. Rayne had agreed to their demand. Goblins were shrewd creatures; they hoarded their wealth and were possessive of the materials under their watch. Whenever a wizard was incarcerated leaving no successor they divided they wealth of that vault with the ministry, the ministry got gold galleons and the goblins took all material things with them, they took any goblin made objects and whatever there was stored in there. Many Magical creature traffickers stored the creature eggs in their vaults under petrification spell to avoid getting caught with them in their homes and in the off chance they get caught the business continues as they have the young eggs to continue with.

Like this over the years goblins had accumulated many eggs of various creatures, they had Phoenix, Nundu, and Thunderbird and Manticore eggs in their possession. So Rayne had made an agreement with them over the years the she would provide them with griffins for their various branches and they would hand over any creature eggs they came across.

Rayne was busy with trying to hatch the eggs, the Phoenix egg needed to be heated in the hottest fire possible. Rayne used her fire powers for that. The thunderbird egg needed to be kept warm too but it needed lightening around it too. Rayne used her weather powers to make weak bolts of lightning flash around. It took her over seven weeks before she saw little cracks form on the eggshells. Both the eggs hatched together. The Phoenix had bright red feathers with blue and green mixed in and the Thunderbird had four little wings. There was a dramatic difference in their sizes. The Phoenix chick was the size of a guinea pig while the Thunderbird chick was the size was an adult cat but the two of them stayed together, drawing warmth form one another, she named the Phoenix Ignis and the Thunderbird Tempest.

The fourth year was a little different from all the past years as this year their school was hosting the Triwizard Tournament. Drumstrang School from Bulgaria and Beauxbatons School from France were participating along with Hogwarts. A champion from each school over the age of seventeen was to be selected by a magical goblet in which the students had entered their names. On Halloween as usual Rayne did not want to attend the feast but did so she could see the selection of the champions. To nobody's surprise Drumstrang champion was Viktor Krum, he was an international Quidditch player. The Beauxbatons champion was Fleur Delacour, Dudley and Draco had a bet going if she had Veela ancestors or not. Finally Hogwarts champion was Cedric Diggory. He was a Seventh year Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff table exploded with applause and cheers. But then the goblet which had selected the champions spit out another piece of parchment and to her surprise it had her name on it. Rayne was confused. She understood that it was a ploy by Voldemort as there was no other who would gain from entering her in the competition. The entire Great Hall was silent; she stood up and walked towards Severus who had a concerned look on his face. She walked to the back chamber with him by her side. After them Dumbledore along with various ministry officials and headmasters of the guest schools entered. They demanded to know whether she had entered the tournament on her own or not. Severus wanted to know if she could withdraw as her selection was controversial but that was denied. The Beauxbatons champion was condescending and demanded that the little girl be disqualified, this enrage Rayne and made her determined to win.

So Rayne trained, she worked harder and pushed herself to the limit. She was excused from the end of year exams and had all the resources of Hogwarts library at her disposal. She started dueling practice with Severus and included Dudley and Draco with her. Severus worried about her too much and trained her harder than anyone else.

When Rayne told Sirius about her selection he wanted to come back but he was in the middle of war with Yunkai. He asked her to be careful and not to trust anyone except family. He told her to practice the Patronus charm as the tournament was known to use Dementors in the challenges.

Rayne's boring year went to become exhaustingly busy. The Dursleys and the Malfoys worried about her safety and made multiple visits to see her as Lucius as the school governor had visitation rights.

On the day before the first task Rayne was meditating for her Animagus transformation in her room when Nefertiti came to her. She told her about dragons hidden in the Forbidden Forest. Rayne took her invisibility cloak and went into the forest. There were four dragons, one for each champion. They were nesting mothers entrapped with their eggs. Rayne having a deep connection to the dragons felt enraged on their behalf and vowed to free them and send them to Evans reserve.

The next day Rayne had a plan for her Dragon, she was fully prepared. Ludo Bagman a ministry official presented them with a bag, each of them took out a miniature Dragon with a number tied around their necks. Rayne had a Hungarian Horntail with number four. Cedric had number one and his Dragon was Swedish Short-Snout. With the cannons' bang he went into the arena. Rayne closed her mind and focused on reaching the dragons, she tried to connect with all four of them, and they were of different species, Swedish Short-Snout, Chinese Fireball, Common Welsh Green and Hungarian Horntail. Rayne's Evans heritage and her deep connection with other dragons had formed a relation with these beasts. Dragons responded to her like they did to Jon but on a lesser scale. She concentrated on the four mother dragons and found that they were dosed with enraging potion. She felt their anger in her mind and tried to calm them down. She sent them her memories of riding Lilyanna and her playing with various baby dragons at the reserve. She kept on projecting calm until it was Viktor Krum's turn and he cursed his Dragon breaking many of her eggs. With this the connection broke and Rayne felt tears in her eyes at the thought of dead baby dragons.

It was her turn after him. She entered the arena and lifted herself on top of the biggest boulder. The Dragon was watching her calmly; Rayne stared into her eyes and again tried to establish a connection with her. The Dragon staring at her lifted herself to bring her face at Rayne's level. Rayne again sent her a memory of her playing with baby Hungarian Horntails. She sent her the image of the reserve and of her riding Lilyanna and her manipulating fire. The Dragon backed away and spit a stream of fire from her mouth. Rayne had anticipated this when she had sent the last memory as she knew the dragon mother would want to test her. Rayne diverted the fire around her and transformed it into a huge snake which then took the form of Lilyanna, the fire Dragon roared at the Dragon, the Dragon bowed in front of Rayne and the fire Dragon disappeared. Rayne went near the Dragon nest and took the golden egg she had to retrieve. The entire arena was silent as the Dragon knelt and offered Rayne her wing to climb on. Rayne did so and with a few flaps of the Dragon's huge leathery wings she took off. The Dragon encircled the Forbidden Forest and the Black Lake. The Dragon then returned to the arena letting Rayne off her back and letting her pet her.

The arena burst into applause as they could not believe that the contender they had overruled as the underdog completed the task in the least amount of time. She was awarded highest marks and placed first.

Even though Rayne was the only one who had completed the task without damaging the Dragon on herself Severus was furious with her, he did not want her to flaunt her abilities as they did not know who the spy of Voldemort was.

When she told Sirius and Jon her tale they were shocked and delighted by her control over the dragons and dragonfire.

It was almost December when Severus announced the Yule Ball to Slytherin house. Rayne was not excited for this because as a champion she was required to open the ball but the only one she wanted to go to a dance with was Jon and he could not come. When she told the same to Draco and Dudley they along with Severus made a plan to make Jon attend under the guise that he was a distant Black relative. He shared the trademark Black hair and grey eyes to be passed as a Black. When Jon was invited to the ball by Rayne he got all red and flushed. Arthur Dayne teased him saying how many almost sixteen year olds he knew were married and having kids while he was embarrassed by the thought of going to a dance with the girl he had proposed to years ago.

Petunia and Narcissa went crazy shopping for robes for Rayne. While the boys did get new robes for the dance they were not fun enough to shop for. Rayne had requested the gown to be midnight blue in color with grey accents. The two women had sent her a muggle design inspired gown, it was midnight blue as she had requested with grey underlining. The fabric shimmered like the nights sky. Severus had bought Jon his dress robes so he does not stand out; they were black with grey and midnight blue accents.

On the day of Yule Ball Rayne brought Jon along with her, Sirius had gotten permission from the Dumbledore for him to accompany Rayne. He had written a letter for Dumbledore and was ready to come to Hogwarts if needed but Dumbledore did not put up a fight. He got ready with Draco and Dudley. The three boys spent the day exploring Hogwarts; Rayne even took him to see Ignis and Tempest. After lunch Rayne went to get ready. She asked her elf Mipsy to help her to her hair. She put her hair in a half up hairstyle which was held by winter roses which Rayne had transfigured. She put on her silver heels. She had minimal makeup only red tinted lips.

There was a knock on her door, she knew it would be Jon so she asked Mipsy to let him in. Rayne was looking at herself in the mirror and Jon stared at her reflection. Giving her Mistress privacy Mipsy popped away. Jon stared wide eyed at her. She looked beautiful, her dress and the blue winter roses in her hair she looked like a goddess. She had worn the locket Jon had given to her years ago; it had belonged to his mother, her wearing it meant a great deal to him. Jon took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. He pulled her close in his arms and pressed a light kiss on her lips. Rayne was surprised by his action and stared wide-eyed. Jon thought her to be uncomfortable and started to move away but Rayne held on to him. She put her hands on his face and kissed him softly, Jon kissed her back. They parted after a few seconds with huge grins on their faces.

'You look beautiful. I almost don't want to go. I don't want to share you with anyone else.' Jon said his voice husky.

'You look handsome too. All the girls would want to dance with you. This is not Westeros. Girls are very forward here. If you don't ask them for a dance they surely will.' She replies.

'But I don't need anyone else. I have you. You have been my best friend and my biggest supporter even when I had nothing. You have been my strength, you gave me courage to fight for my right and I will attain it as long as I have you by my side. You Rayne Potter are the most important person of my life and all the things I told you before are the reason why I love you.'

Rayne was speechless. She pulled Jon into her arm and kissed him again. This kiss was different; there was a need that was not there before.

'I love you too, Jon.' Rayne says.

They smile at each other and then leave for the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall was waiting for the four champions. Cedric Diggory escorted Cho Chang, Fleur Delacour was escorted by Roger Davies of Ravenclaw and Viktor Krum escorted Hermione Granger and finally Rayne with Jon.

The four couples walked into the Great Hall, Jon was mesmerized by the decorations and the ceiling which was charmed to drop snowflakes which melted as soon as they touched skin.

The four couples started a slow waltz, Jon and Rayne had practiced the steps so they fell into easy rhythm. The danced for three consecutive songs and then took a break. They found Draco and Dudley who were escorting Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis respectively.

Rayne introduced Jon as a distant Black cousin who was homeschooled to Daphne and Tracey. The three couples enjoyed the night, Rayne danced with both Draco and Dudley and Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory too. Rayne walked Jon to Severus's quarters and then travelled to Moat Cailin. When they reached Jon's room he pulled her closer and kissed her again, this kiss left her breathless. They bid each other goodnight and went to sleep in their own beds.

Rayne was working hard to figure out the clue hidden in the egg. It took her over a month to figure it out. She had seen Viktor Krum diving in the Black Lake, it was semi frozen and the only reason he would do that was if it concerned the tournament. So with that in mind Rayne submerged the egg in water and listened to its song. From the song she deduced that they would hide something precious to her in water, Black Lake seemed to be the only appropriate place to hide four objects, only it was big enough to conduct a task in.

Rayne knew how to swim and she practiced the bubble headed charm on herself but she felt it might not be enough, she wanted to keep her water element power hidden but being in water if she got stressed it might get out of hand and would be hard to keep her power under wrap. Severus and Sirius both suggested meditation, it would help to both control her power and aid her in her Animagus transformation.

Rayne, Draco and Dudley were almost done with their meditation and would start the transformation in a few weeks.

Severus received a missive from Dumbledore, it was meant for Sirius but they had directed his mail to him. He had requested Jon to be present for the second task as he would be the thing Rayne would have to retrieve from the lake. Severus was not sure is he wanted to agree with this, Jon is the rightful ruler of another world and Rayne would be even more agitated and determined to finish the task early that she might use her element powers again and be reckless but he had no choice, he had to present Jon or it would raise unwanted questions.

So that night Severus explained the situation to Jon and Rayne, Jon agreed as he has full faith in Rayne's abilities but Rayne was scared for him. The poem had said their beloved thing would be lost forever if she is able to reach him in time. Severus tried to calm Rayne down. She did not want Jon to put himself in danger but Jon would not hear any of it.

'You are the strongest person I know. I know you will succeed. You have never know failure and you are not about to start now. I believe in you, Severus believes in you, why you won't believe in yourself. Trust your skill, your magic. It has never failed you before and it not fail you know. Believe in yourself love because I only believe in you.'

Jon's words fill her with determination and makes Severus question the depth of their relation. He did not want to question them as he was sure they would clamp up and not tell him anything. It was better if they confided into him than evading him.

On a cloudy February morning the entire Hogwarts populations along with guests was in the stands around the Black Lake. Even Sirius had come to see the task as he had successfully conquered both Yunkai and Meereen. His army was now marching to Qohor and Volantis. After his victory over Meereen and Yunkai Sirius's army had increased three folds. Now they were marching in two parts to two different cities under the commands of the unsullied commanders and General Raven.

Even Gerold Hightower had accompanied Sirius to watch the task and to oversee Jon's security. The four champions stood at the dock at the sound of the cannon they jumped into the lake. Rayne applied Bubblehead Charm on herself and then casted Ventus Jinx. It produces a strong gust of spiraling wind but Rayne tempered it slightly with her power to make it look like she had modified the jinx for herself. With that spell she moved into the water very quickly. She had assumed that the hostages would be at the center of the lake as it is the deepest point of the lake. She made her way to the center, she encountered merpeople who were following her but kept their distance and was attacked by Grindylows she stunned them and moved forward. There in the center of the lake were four figures, their hair making a halo around them all four of them were frozen and tied to a rope. Rayne cast a Diffindo breaking the rope she holds Jon's arm and again casts Ventus making her way towards the shore. She was the first one to reach back. As soon as Jon came up the surface whatever charm he was under faded and he swam towards the shore and got out.

Both of them were greeted by Sirius, Dudley and Draco. Severus gave them both a Pepperup Potion and dries them with his wand. Madame Pomfrey puts blankets around them and serves them hot chocolate.

They waited as the rest finished the task, Fleur was unsuccessful in retrieving her sister but Dumbledore assured her that she was safe. At the end of the task Rayne was in first place again, followed by Cedric and then Viktor and at the last place was Fleur.

A week after the second task Rayne along with Jon asked Mipsy to take them to the Evans reserve. The three new eggs had hatched but they had been unable to visit before today. Rayne and Jon walked towards Lilyanna; she was curled up in a sleeping position but she had one eye open which was focused on the baby wyverns flying around and jumping over Rayegal. Those two had hatched in the first week of October and now were the size of a large cow. One was blue with silver spots and the other was red with black swirls over it. The baby dragons coloring was reverse of the adults. Jon and Rayne played with them and fed them stunned ferrets. They named the blue female Dragon Vera, the red male Dragon Balerion after the fearsome Targaryen Dragon and the white male dragon Aegon in the honor of jon's half brother.

They then visited the griffins. They only let Rayne near them; they both rode hippogriffs and then at sun down went back to Hogwarts. Then they went into the chamber where Ignis and Tempest were. Rayne had decided to send them to the reserve so they could fly unrestrictedly.

Two weeks after the second task was the first time Rayne, Draco and Dudley transformed into their Animagus form. Draco was Pegasus the mythological winged horse, Dudley was Neamen lion and Rayne was a Phoenix. The only person to have magical animal as an Animagus form was Merlin but these three had magical animals as their Animagus form too. They decided to keep this a secret and only tell Sirius and Severus about his.

Rayne spent the rest of her time preparing for Westeros and for the third task. The planning for Westeros was time consuming as now they were making a list of things that they could not find in that world. The list was growing quite extensive. They had added staples such as food grains, herbs and animal products needed in many potions, while these were important Draco and Dudley had their own additions which included fast food recipes, chocolates and the new Nike sneakers Dudley was obsessed with. He had ordered himself a life time supply of those in various sizes and had order them to get training his house elves in the art of shoe making discreetly at the Nike factory. They spent the day laughing and enjoying unaware of the storm that was headed their way. It would destroy them and their loved ones. They were woefully unprepared for the danger that was Voldemort.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tom Riddle was furious. He had been at Hogwarts for almost a year but he had not been able to access to the Slytherin chamber, it made him almost lose himself with fury. He had wanted to do the rebirth ritual in that chamber as it was the place of his ancestors but he was denied access. He assumed as he was not his own body he was not able to go inside but he was not completely sure. He had retrieved his Horcrux from the Room of Requirement, the Ravenclaw diadem was beautiful, and the large sapphire in the middle was blackened due to the soul piece it contained. All the preparations were done; all that was needed was the Potter brat. At the thought of Rayne Potter the lone human eye of Mad-Eye Moody flashed red.

The girl was powerful. She made a Dragon bow to herself and her control over fire intrigued him. Fire is the most unpredictable; those who had power over fire had power over the other three elements as well. He waited to see if she showed any water powers during the second task but there was no such display of power, while it was disappointing he had let a sigh of relief. It would not do well for him to have a powerful enemy. Her blood was needed for his successful resurrection. Peter Pettigrew was proving to be a surprisingly useful tool. The Triwizard Tournament cup was turned into a portkey all there was left was to wait.

His Horcruxes were safe, the ring, diary, locket, cup and the diadem. He had initially wanted to make seven Horcrux but was not able to complete them but now as soon as he gains a body he would make two more.

Sirius was having the time of his life. The Blacks were known for their wild ways, they were said to be both beautiful and deadly and Sirius was feeling exhilarated. His armies had total control over half of Essos already. The siege of Qohor and Volantis was successful making him the king of almost half of Essos. Next on his agenda was Norvos, along with the march to these two cities Sirius had sent missives to Myr, Lys and Tyrosh. The three sisters together were formidable but they often disputed with themselves. Sirius made use of this and tried to create discord among them. His army took ships and sunk a part of the three cities merchant ships seizing all the goods in them; they did so by using ships that had donned mast of the rival two cities. This led to war between the three cities which escalated to the point that Myr, Lys and Tyrosh had all hired sell swords as only Myr was a landlocked city the war took place there. The rulers of the three sisters exhausted themselves with internal conflict which created a perfect opportunity for Sirius. He struck the three cities with full might and was able to conquer them with in a moons time.

He now had command over five of the nine free cities. Sirius established his elves as the heads in all five cities, they in turn governed the city with the help of magisters who were all sworn and bound by oath to never betray Sirius. The elves had made them swear old oaths that would kill them if they tries to rebel. This had created a fierce some reputation of Sirius. The magisters all over the five cities believed him to be a magician. Anyone who tried to create chaos died within a week, because of this no one tried to rebel. All the mercenaries were disbanded and were offered to join his army or to embrace death.

Sirius presence and subsequent victories all over Essos had many people nervous. The Iron Bank of Bravoss was probably the most dangerous enemy one could have in the entire world. Their assassins worshipped death or as they called the Many Faced God. Even before Sirius had set his eyes on Bravoss, they had sent the Faceless men to kill Sirius. It was right after his conquering of the entire Slaver's Bay. He was having lunch with Rayne, Draco and Dudley. The three kids had visited him a few weeks after the second task telling him about Ignis and Tempest, when a servant arrived with drinks. The man was focused on Sirius, as soon as he was near the table he saw the other three occupants, as his gaze fell on Rayne he froze and dropped the drinks, making everyone focus on him. He dropped to his knees and pulled the mask away from his face. The four wizards had never seen anything like it. It was like the man had undergone a polyjuice transformation. Everything about the man changed his face, skin color and even his height. He bows his head and addresses Rayne.

'The man is blessed to meet the one who is the Master of the many faced god. The man asks to be in her service. The brotherhood would serve the Mistress and her cause.'

Rayne was shocked as she knew the Many Faced God the man referred to was Death or the Stranger. She was the heir of Peverell but the Master of Death was supposed to be a myth and children fable. She had done her research after she had received the invisibility cloak from Dumbledore, while in his office she had picked the wand which had warmed her chest and made a little mark appear on the bottom her nape. It was the mark of the Deathly Hallows; she did not want to be the master of Death.

Draco being the shrewd politician saw the advantages of having an elite assassin completely devoted for their cause. He made Rayne to agree to their protection. The brotherhood served Rayne and on her orders they protected Sirius and one of their members was sent to Moat Cailin to protect Jon.

Jon was confused. He had received news from his spies about Varys, the Master of Whispers. The elf had reported that Varys was plotting against King Robert and that he knew about the crown Prince not being Robert's child. Varys wanted the realm to succeed and thus didn't want Robert as king neither did he want to support Joffery as he was a cruel child and would be and even more cruel king. Varys was responsible for the successful hiding of his Targaryen family. His friends in Essos were hosting them in hopes of gaining favor if they did ever regain the throne. From all the information he had gathered about Varys Jon believed him to be a man who serves the land rather than the man who rules it. So after many debates it was decided that they would make the existence of Jon know to Varys. For this task Severus was the one who came up with a plan. They had decided to use Varys's own spies to make Jon known. Under the elves influence they sent information that Arthur Dayne and Gerold Hightower serve Ned Stark's bastard Jon. They knew that Varys was smart enough to make his own deductions and reach the truth. Jon had found in his mother's journals that his father predicted that he would be a girl and had even decided on a name but by the time he was born his father was dead, grief stricken Lyanna had named Jaehaerys Targaryen, hoping he lives as long as jaehaerys targaryen I lived.

The trap for Varys was set all that was left was to wait and see if they get a missive for a meet or for a war.

Varys was sitting in his room with a letter in his hand. He reads it again and then throws it in the burning fire. He could not believe that the words could be true but the more he thought about it the more possible it became. The true born son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen hidden as a bastard in North by the best friend of a King who is hell bent on destroying all Targaryens. It was hard for many people to believe that the honorable Ned Stark would disgrace his wife and sire a bastard but he had claimed the boy and had even housed him with this true born children, this had quelled the questions but now that Varys knew Jon Stark to be the rightful heir to the throne, all the plans Varys had made when he had kept the Targaryens of Essos in mind were out of the window. He made plans to visit Jon Snow in Moat Cailin as judge the kind of person he was but before he had something better to do. If this boy was indeed the child of Rhaegar then Varys had a gift for him, a secret that would rock the seven kingdoms if it ever came to light but Varys thought it was time to begin the ascension of the Red Dragons, the three heads of the dragons will rule again.

Varys was a friend of Rhaegar, he was entrusted with the safety of the Dornish Princess and her children but Varys had failed to his job completely for that he was disappointed but the existence of Rhaegar's son renewed hope that there still might be a chance for the rise of the dragons.

With this in mind he wrote to his friend in Pentos, it was time the Old Dragon returns back home out of retirement.

The raven from Lord Varys never came but a small hand written note from him was given to Arthur while he was on the inspection of the new town, it was given to him by a small child who said, 'This from the spider. He wishes the Morning Sword well, he will see you soon.'

With that the child went away but this made everyone realize the reach of the Spider. The note said that he would arrive in two moons and that he had a gift for the true heir of the throne.

The Moat Cailin was a huge castle and castles were run by women, they were taught how to run a household as Jon did not have many that he trusted it was Arthur's sister Ashara that overtook a maternal figure in his life, when Arthur had returned to Starfall and had told her about Jon's existence, she had then faked her death and ran away with her brother. Her entrance in Jon's life was a boon for her, he reminded her of her own child with Brandon, the child died a day later after her birth but the Stark features were prominent in her as were in Jon, Jon had the same Aegon III, eyes so purple that they looked black and sometimes they looked grey as his mothers'.

Ashara prepared the castle for Varys's visit. She was nervous as this was the first time anyone she had known would see her.

The spider could arrive any day now, Jon and Arthur were nervous for the visit. After a very lengthy debate they had decided to tell Varys the whole truth if he supports Jon.

Sirius's army was marching to Norvos and Pentos and he had a free time so he along with Severus, Gerold, Ashara, Draco, Dudley and Rayne were present in Jon's solar. They had received the news of Varys and his companions' arrival at the port and were waiting for him.

Each and every one in the room was silent. Jon had a strong grip around Rayne's hand. She knew he was nervous as this meeting could very well make or break their cause. She had taken him to visit the dragons early morning that had distracted him for a little while but now again he was nervous.

The rooms' occupants were all lost in their thoughts when a knock on the door brought them back. Arthur gave permission to enter. The door opened and in entered a man. Whatever the wizards were expecting, Varys was not that. For a man with a moniker of the Spider he looked relatively harmless. He was a bald plump man and he had a smile on his face. When his eyes landed on Arthur the smile widened and on seeing Gerold he was downright giddy. He then focused on the other occupants of the room. Arthur Dayne, Gerold Hightower he could recognize but what surprised him was Ashara Dayne.

The other two men were strangers, both were raven haired but that was where the similarities ended. One had eyes so grey one would mistake him for a Stark while the other had eyes as dark as coal. They both stood tall and in front of the four children. The three boys were as different as they could be. One of them could be mistaken for a Targaryen. It was the raven head that caught Varys's eyes. He had Rhaegar's face, but he looked like a Stark. His hand was around the girl's hand. The girl was a sight to behold. Cersi was regarded to be the most beautiful woman all over Westeros; clearly no one had seen this girl. Hair as black as night and eyes like emeralds, she looked like the Maiden come alive. It seems that the prince had already decided on his queen. It was time to introduce himself to the true king.

'Greeting my Lord, I am at your service.'

'Are you? Seems rather hasty seeing as you led Tywin Lannister inside Kings Landing, it was on your suggestion Aerys led them in. How can we believe that you are at his service?' The stranger with dark eyes asked in a voice that made Varys shiver. It took him a moment to form an answer.

'I serve the realm. Aerys was bad for the realm. Rhaegar would have been a great king. Unfortunately he did not get a chance. I hope His Grace lets me in service. I could aid him. The throne is unstable. Robert has no legitimate heir, Joffery is not his son, and he is the illegitimate child of Cersi and Lancel Lannister. The crown remains in debt and the Red Keep is crawling with Lannisters. Your Targaryen family remains in exile under the mercy of those who would want favors if they ever regain their throne. I know you don't trust me Your Grace and it is because of that I have brought with me a few guests. I know you would appreciate my loyalty when you see them. For years I have served your family and I would wish to continue my service for as long as I can.'

With this Varys opens the door and four figures enter, three women and one man. They wore hooded cloaks, Varys closes the door.

'Before I introduce my companions I want to know who the strangers are, I know Arthur, Gerold, Ashara and your grace but who are the other five?'

'I am Sirius Black. You would know me as Sirius Gryffindor. The man next to me is Severus Gryffindor, my daughter Rayne Gryffindor and her cousins the sons of my sisters, Draco Malfoy and Dudley Evans. And yes I am the same Gryffindor you have heard of. I hope I gave your fat King Trouble with my success in Essos.' He says with a grin.

Varys was stunned. The last he had heard was that Order of the Grim had successfully captured five cities and was marching to Norvos and Pentos. How was the man that was supposed to be on the other side of the world standing here in front of him with his whole family? He wanted answers but first he had to prove that he was an ally.

Varys place a hand on the man in the hooded cloak's shoulder. He lets the hood fall down; his three companions do the same. On seeing the faces of the four people pandemonium issued, Arthur and Gerold fell to their knees placing their hands on their swords and Ashara ran forward to the woman with dark hair and hugs her while crying. The woman accepts her embrace and sooths her cries. Rayne and Jon on the other hand had turned white. She had seen the man in a dream, he was embracing a woman, and Jon had seen him in a picture that he had found in his mother's journal. He knew who he is but his mind did not believe what he was seeing.

'Your grace, forgive us. We failed to save Princess Lyanna; we have remained true to the dragons. Please forgive us. We failed you, we tried to reach Kings Landing to save Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaenerys but we were too late.' Arthur and Gerold pleaded on their knees in front of the man who had returned from death. The man was none other than Prince Rhaegar. The last Dragon they use to call him.

Varys and Rhaegar had planned his escape as Rhaegar had expected the fall of his allies. Varys smuggled him out of Westeros when he was near death, Robert's hammer did considerable damage to him but was saved. Varys had drugged Elia and took her out of the red keep moments before Lannisters entered her solar. She was not with her children that day and Varys had placed a maid that looked remarkable like her in her chamber near her children; the mountain had raped and killed the poor girl, Elia had lost her children and in her grief she did not want to live but Varys remained adamant to take her away from Kings Landing. She was sent on a non-descript boat to her friend's house in Pentos where she was reunited with Rhaegar.

They had lost everything, Elia and Rhaegar had lost their children, Lyanna was dead so was his unborn child. He had believed that he was alone but then came William Derry along with his siblings. Little Daenerys would never know her mother. His father was an unstable man, he raped and abused his mother, and Queen Rhaella suffered from many miscarriages before giving birth to what the realm knew to be Viserys Targaryen but who was in fact Visenya. Rhaella had lied to the King, to the realm about the gender of her second born. She feared for both her life and her child's. Elia took care of the girls like they were own daughters, Visenya was the exact copy of her mother, she was a beautiful woman, she was still unwed even though she was twenty four years of age, with silver hair and amethyst eyes she was everything a Targaryen looked like, Daenerys was a little girl of only fourteen years of age. She looked like her elder sister but had darker hair and eyes.

The four members of the royal family stood in front of the rooms' occupants as Varys explains everything to them. As soon as Varys is finished Rhaegar walks towards Jon and embraces him. He hugs him tightly and his sobs echo through the room. Jon remained frozen in his arms with his hand still around Rayne's, on her gentle squeeze he lets go of her hand and hugs his father back.

All the other occupants of the room have a bittersweet smile on their faces, Elia moved forward and hugged Jon when he is out of his father's embrace and kisses him softly on his cheek. This was the first time Jon had experienced any semblance of maternal affection and he soaked it all up like a desert rose. The happy reunion was broken when Visenya asked what Sirius and his family were doing in most Cailin. At that everyone except the Targaryens and Varys looked at Rayne for explanation.

With a sigh Rayne told them their tale, she told them everything, the first time she met Jon, healing him, being friends, finding the truth, hatching dragons, her magic, her family members, Jon's vow to marry her and finally Sirius quest to unite Essos under one banner to give her a royal status that in future their marriage would seem of equal footing to the backwards lords of Westeros.

To say the Targaryens and Varys were surprised was an understatement. Elia was particularly sad to hear about the death of her parents and had promptly hugged her thanked her for saving Jon's life and praised her for being strong person. Rhaegar, Visenya and Daenerys wanted to see the dragons, so Rayne took everyone to the Dragon reserve.

Jon led his family members into the reserve and near where Rayegal and Lilyanna were along with the three smaller wyverns. On seeing Jon, Vera, Balerion and Aegon fly down on him. They tittered and climbed over him, greeting him and then moving on to Rayne. The three new dragons were close to Draco and Dudley as well, Vera circled Draco's legs and Balerion Dudley's. Aegon stared at Rhaegar and moved near him and nudged his knees. Rhaegar bent down and rubbed his head.

When Rayne introduced the three dragons to the Targaryens, Elia gave her a sad smile and tried to touch Aegon who surprisingly accepted her touch. Soon Rayegal and Lilyanna landed near them, they were the almost the same size Balerion, the black dread used to be and they still had the potential to grow larger. Visenya and Daenerys played with the Vera and Balerion.

Varys was stunned to see dragons all over the island, the Targaryens would be a force to be reckoned with when the time came to storm to Kings Landing. All that was left was to gather allies. The north was with them, so were few lords of the Reach and when Elia would contact her brothers even Drone would support their claim but still they needed more allies, Tywin Lannister is a dangerous enemy to have. And then there was this girl Rayne. She is beautiful with raven hair and emerald eyes; she would surely grow up to be the most beautiful maiden in Westeros, even more than Margery Tyrell and she was powerful enough to tame dragons and had a father who went to another world just so she could marry Jon when the time comes. Jon or Jaehaerys as he would be known as had made a very wise decision in choosing his life partner, if their children inherited even a tenth of her magic they would cement the Targaryen rule for generations. The strange creatures she had accumulated were all magic, even with his dislike for magic he could see its advantages. Soon they travelled back to Moat Cailin.

Thus plans were made, Rhaegar refused to let his son out of his sight, he wanted to stay with him or take him back with him to Pentos. For this Severus came up with a solution, the Targaryens were to take residence with Sirius in his castle at Myr, Jon would travel there almost every day to meet them with the help of a portkey they would make only for him. They would give one to Varys as well so he could meet them if he had any pressing information.

It was decided that in three moons they would all meet in Myr to further discuss their plans, it was decided to include Ned Stark and Oberyn Martell in the discussion as well.

After tearful goodbyes the Targaryens left with a two way mirror gifted to Rhaegar by Sirius to keep in contact with his son. Rhaegar and Elia hugged Rayne and again thanked her for being with Jon.

After the departure of the Targaryens the mood was somber. It was Sirius's booming voice that shook them out of their melancholy.

'Severus, I think I am in love.' He said.

The only response he got was a raised eyebrow, Rayne giggled and Draco, Dudley and Jon, all who were well versed with the dramatics of Sirius Black just rolled their eyes.

'With whom, may I ask?' Severus asked placating him.

Sirius splutters and gives him a glare.

'With whom he asks. Were you in the same room like I was? She is beautiful, with hair so silver it's like moonlight is dripping from them and her eyes, the amethyst color should be illegal I think I am bewitched.' Sirius's voice taking on a dreamy tone, by now everyone understood he was talking about Visenya Targaryen as Daenerys was too young for him and had darker hair and eyes.

It was Draco's laughter that made everyone burst into smiles.

'Uncle Siri, she is a princess and is just too good for you. Uncle Sev has to sometimes remind you to take a bath; you are remarkably like your Animagus self, scared of a bath. I don't think you would be Royalty enough for her.'

With this everyone burst into laughter and Sirius had an indignant look on his face. He glared at Draco and then vowed to woo Visenya.

'Well nephew, I don't think that you know enough about women seeing you have never dated any girl, let alone tried to woo anyone. So you don't have any right to judge me. I used to be hot commodity during my time in Hogwarts.' boasted Sirius.

'Yes being a hot commodity is what they should endeavor to be.' said Severus in a condescending tone.

With light hearts they began to leave, Severus and Sirius went out to see Moat Cailin with Draco and Dudley, Arthur, Ashara and Gerold joined them too, leaving Rayne and Jon alone in the solar.

Jon and Rayne stood by the window watching the ships sail in the canal and the busy streets of Griffin Hollow; he still had a grip around Rayne's hand. She tugged at his hand drawing his attention to him.

When Jon faced her he had tears in his eyes, with a sob he pulled her into his arms. He shook with his sobs as his tears dripped on Rayne's shoulder.

'I wish I had known him, I wish he had known me. A single lie by both my uncle and Varys ensured that I never knew my family. I could have known them all my life; I would have been loved and would have known about my heritage all my life. I wish my life was different.

But when I think more about it, I realize that if I grew up with my father I would have not known you. I would not have achieved all I have on my own without you. I would rather have you than my Targaryen legacy. I love you Rayne, I don't know what I would have done if you were not with me by my side. I might have joined the night's watch and would have wasted my potential at a frozen wall with rapists' and criminals. Thank you for being in my life and thank you for loving me.'

Rayne just smiled and kissed him lightly on his lips.

'You will always have me, I loved you when you were Jon snow a bastard of the North and I will love when you are Jaehaerys Targaryen, the heir to the throne. It's you and me against the world, always has been an always will be. We have dragons, not only your Targaryen dragons but all the Evans reserve dragons love you and obey you. You single handedly have more dragons on your side than all your ancestors combined. You will be the greatest king that ever was. Your reign will be the golden age. You will be the King. King Jaehaerys Targaryen.'

Rayne had a way of boosting Jon's confidence; her words always filled him with determination and confidence.

Jon kissed her again, this time it was full of passion and love. It left them breathless.

They then went to find the others, Sirius and Gerold went back to their army camps. They were almost done with the march, Norvos and Pentos would be under their banner very soon. All that was left was Bravoss.

Severus and the four Hogwarts students went back.

It was only three weeks before the final task. Rayne was practicing her dueling skills with Dudley and Draco under Severus's supervision. The three of them were getting terrifyingly good at it. They used Slytherin's chamber for their practice. Salazar guided them and taught them an array of lost ancient spells.

It was the day of the third task. Tom Riddle was ready to be in his own body. All the preparations were done. The Triwizard Cup was turned into a portkey; his Horcrux was with Peter Pettigrew, all that was left was getting his hands on Rayne Potter.

The reign of Voldemort begins today. With this thought he went to the Quidditch pitch where the task would take place.

The three other champions were under his Imperius Curse, they were ordered to aid Rayne in winning.

He would triumph tonight.

Rayne was nervous. For the first time in her life she was not sure she could do something. The third task was about to begin.

All her family members, the Dursleys, Malfoys, Jon, and Sirius along with Arthur, Gerold and Ashara were sitting on the stands; Severus was standing right by her side. He gave her an encouraging smile and wished her luck. He then joined the faculty and took a seat.

As Rayne was in first place she went inside the maze, it was full of obstacles; Rayne took a few turns when she encountered her first obstacle. It was Blast ended Skrewts and Firecrabs. Rayne used the Freezing Charm and left, next she encountered a Lethifold, thanking Severus and Sirius for the Patronus Charm lessons she cast her silver Dragon which chased away the Lethifold. Next was a Boggart, with a simple Riddikulus she went her way, after a couple of turns she could see a silvery glow of the Triwizard Cup. She ran towards it and picked it up. As soon as she picked it up, she felt a familiar tugging sensation at her navel, the Cup was a portkey.

When she landed on her feet she was in a Graveyard. The ground was thick with fog giving it a haunted appearance. From the fog emerged a lone figure. It was a balding man, Rayne knew who he was, Peter Pettigrew, the man who had betrayed her parents. He had a something cradled in his arm. He stunned her quickly; Rayne had not expected an attack. She crumbled on the floor. When she woke up she was tied to a statue with her wand lying on the ground few feet away from her.

In front of her was a large cauldron, Pettigrew chanting something under his breath. They were not alone; the place was littered with people, all of them clad in black robes, their face covered by a bone white mask, Deatheaters. They were on their knees, with their heads bowed.

The most surprising person to be present was Mad Eye Moody. He was in the center of all the Deatheaters. His gaze fell on Rayne and a creepy smile formed on his face. He took out his wand and cast a spell on her.

It felt like all her nerves were on fire, like a hundred knives were carving her skin simultaneously, Rayne felt excruciating pain, she knew it was the Cruciatus Curse, her muscles froze and she could not move, all she could do was screaming.

Just as suddenly the curse was let out, she could see Mad Eye Moody standing in front of her. He nudged her face with his boot, with a sneer on his scared face.

'This is where you belong, half-blood, on the ground in front of your betters. You are fortunate; you have a front row seat to the rebirth of the greatest wizard that ever lived. The reign of Voldemort would begin again but alas, you would not live long to see it. You will soon join your Mudblood mother and blood traitor father. Today I, Voldemort would rise again.'

Rayne had a horrified look on her face, seeing her face Mad Eye Moody let out a laugh.

Immobilizing Rayne, Pettigrew started the ritual. He put a bone of a dead man in the cauldron, he then cut his hand and dropped it in too, and last he cut Rayne's palm and dropped her blood in the potion caught fire, Pettigrew then dropped a silver tiara in it, which Rayne guessed was the Ravenclaw diadem. The smoke rose from the cauldron and it began to take form, then suddenly Moody dropped on the floor and black mist rose from his body that joined the smoke from the cauldron.

Slowly the mist formed a humanoid form, it was a tall bald man with pale skin, and he looked like a snake.

For the first time in her life Rayne was truly scared.

Newly resurrected Voldemort healed Pettigrew and then cast his dark mark on the sky. He freed Rayne from the bonds.

'Tonight you have the honor to duel against the greatest Dark Lord that ever lived. Win and I will let your family live, lose and they shall lose their life as well.' He said.

As he said that few of the deatheaters brought forward Rayne's family, the Dursley and the Malfoys were all bound; Draco and Dudley had an intense look on their faces. On seeing Rayne they gave out a little sigh of relief but then again they tried to formulate a plan that would enable all them making out alive.

With little crumbs of a plan formulating in his brain, Draco sent Rayne an image of Rayegal and Lilyanna and other dragons helping them out.

Rayne wasted no time in mentally reaching out for Lilyanna and Rayegal, the two of them had felt her pain and were already off to meet her. Rayne could see Lilyanna flying with Rayegal by her side but what surprised her were a Hungarian Horntail and a Chinese Fireball along with them. It was just like the vision she had years ago. All she wished was that Jon did not come with the dragons.

Rayne thanked whatever deity that would listen for Voldemort's tendency to go off on a monologue.

He kept on his vainglory, kept talking to his followers and made grand plans for the future. While he was lost in his delusion Dudley had summoned a sharp rock form the earth and had broken his and Draco's bonds. Rayne had burnt off hers, the three of them still pretended to be bound. She could see Lilyanna's presence growing stronger by the second.

Finally Voldemort was done speaking. He tried cursing Rayne, she blocked his spell and counter cursed him. Draco and Dudley started to attack his followers. They were all engaged in battle when a scream diverted their attention, it was Petunia. A Deatheater had beheaded Vernon and impaled Petunia with an iron rod. Both of them were lying dead on the ground right next to Lucius and Narcissa, who were frozen with a horrified look on their faces. The three deatheaters standing by their bodies found themselves gasping for breath. They clawed at their throats while the others tried to figure out the reason.

It was Draco he had tears streaming down his eyes; Dudley entrapped all the deatheaters with strong vines which made them unable to move. Rayne met Voldemort's gaze with fire in her eyes. Her emotions were getting the best of her; the changing weather was a testament of that, the thunder and lightning, made the clouds look sinister.

Rayne had Voldemort trapped using all her power. He was bound to the earth with his body half covered with earth and so were his hands, his wand was in her hands. Staring into his eyes, she broke the wand into two pieces; she burns the wood and burns the Phoenix feather. He screams at her but she pays him no mind. She then summons the Horcrux free Ravenclaw diadem.

The whole graveyard was silent; the silence was broken by a roar so loud it made thunder seem feeble. From the clouds came the dragons, they screeched and roared in anger, they could feel their anger, Draco and Dudley's Evans heritage made them bond with Hungarian Horntail and Chinese Fireball. Rayegal and Lilyanna landed near Rayne, they looked at her tear stained face and then stared at the Dark Lord and his followers. Horntail and Fireball stood near Draco and Dudley. They too snarled at the deatheaters.

Draco and Dudley came near and pulled her into a hug. Dudley was the first one to break off the hug.

'We need to contact the adults. They need to see everyone here and capture Voldemort.' He said.

Rayne cast her Patronus and sent it to Severus, while Draco sent his to Sirius. The Dragon and Pegasus flew away to find their recipients.

It took Severus and Sirius ten minutes to gather the ministry officials to arrive in the graveyard. On seeing the frozen deatheaters and Voldemort and Lucius, Narcissa, Vernon and Petunia's dead body, Severus and Sirius rushed to the kids and pulled the three of them into their arms. The ministry officials were wary of them, the dragons were on guard and they did not let anyone beside Severus and Sirius near the three teenagers.

The ministry officials captured all the deatheaters; they were surprised to see that many of them were their colleagues or people they interacted with on a daily basis. When they tried to move towards Voldemort, the four dragons each let out growls. The officials stopped in their tracks.

Rayne moved forward and stood in front of him.

'You will burn, you will never know peace, and even in death you will know eternal agony. I don't know what being Master of Death entails but if I have any say in the matters of Death, I cast your soul in the deepest crevice of hell, you will burn there for as many years as many as the people you and your followers have killed and even after that would get no reprieve. The monsters you unleashed in the world would suffer along with you. You feel the pain of every individual that was hurt on your orders.'

With this she along with Draco and Dudley climbed on their Dragon's back. Rayne stared at Voldemort for a last time and uttered a single word, Dracarys.

With that the four dragons let out streams of fire burning Voldemort to ash. They then fly off on their dragons leaving Severus and Sirius to fend off the ministry workers.

Unknown to Rayne Voldemort was met with the primordial being that is Death in hell, where he would burn for many years. And even after years one word will echo in his mind. Dracarys.

A.N.: I hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

Rage, it was the only emotion she could focus on. Dudley and Draco had gone to Hogwarts but Rayne did not stop, she coaxed Lilyanna to keep on flying. Rayegal too had stopped at Hogwarts to be near Jon but Rayne wanted to be alone. Sitting on top of the dragon, with tear stained face she was the epitome of misery.

The dragon landed on a beach. Rayne sat on the white sand and stared at the waves, all she saw were the faces of her parents, aunt and uncle and the Malfoys. She blamed herself for their death. They became collateral in the war between her and Voldemort. Rayne had expected that her loved ones would be targeted but she had overestimated herself and underestimated the enemy.

Looking at the stars she overcame with the crushing realization that in a matter of hours she had lost half her family, her aunts who were connection to the both sides of her family and her uncles who had helped in guiding her in life. Rayne feared that Draco and Dudley would hate her; she was the reason for the death of their parents. A world where Draco and Dudley hated her was unfathomable to her.

She leaned on Lilyanna; she curled around Rayne and shielded her from the chilling breeze. Lost in her memories, she failed to notice the change in the weather, the clouds gathered above her, thunder and strong winds accompanied them but Rayne was lost. She curled into herself; with her arms warped around her knees she let her tears loose. Her sobs echoed in the silence. As her tears fell so did the rain, Lilyanna shielded her from the rain with her wing. She soon exhausted herself to sleep.

Jon was worried, it was the last task of the tournament and Rayne had to face unknown number of obstacles. Sirius and Arthur were sitting on his sides; both of them had a tense look on their face. The Dursleys and Malfoys were sitting in the teacher's stand along with the rest of the Hogwarts staff; Sirius had joined them there too.

As the minutes turned into hours, the audience began to become restless. The first Champion to get out of the maze was a blonde girl; she was followed by the other two Champions, only Rayne remained in the maze. Jon had a bad feeling, as he looked around he saw the Dursleys and Malfoys being led to the castle by a strange man with a wooden leg. He didn't pay much attention to it, suddenly he fell to the ground holding his chest as he felt as if he was burning, it was the rage of the dragons, Jon felt the rage like he had never before, the dragons were angry and they were looking for Rayne. Rayne was in danger. Jon was lifted up by Arthur; Sirius was looking at him curiously. Jon manages to meet his stare and rasps out a single word Rayne.

Jon sees for the first time how much power her name has as in a minute Sirius had managed to gather an impressive number of people ready to head to the maze to look for her. All activity was halted when two silver animals come flying, a Dragon and a flying horse. The Dragon stops in front of Severus and then he could hear Rayne's voice.

'Little Hangleton Graveyard. Voldemort. Hurry.'

Five words and pandemonium begins. The flying horse stops near Sirius; in Draco's voice it too relates a message.

'Kidnapped by Polyjuiced Moody, Mum, Dad and Dursleys killed by deatheaters. Need help, please hurry.'

This snaps everyone into action. Sirius and Severus lead the charge and along with various wizard law keepers they make way to Little Hangleton, Jon tries to make them take him with them but they do not relent, he would be greatly outnumbered in a magical fight.

He sits with Arthur and waits for them to come back, as time passes, he begins to worry, he could still feel the dragons and their anger but along with anger he felt heartbreaking sorrow. None of the students had left the maze as they feared they might be attacked on the way to the castle. The magical maze had stopped moving and had lost the eerie look it had earlier.

Suddenly loud roars demand everyone's attention, Jon saw three huge shapes flying on the sky, the dragons landed shaking the earth, on Dragon backs were Draco and Dudley, not seeing Rayne Jon feels his heart breaking. Draco and Dudley dismount their dragons and look for him, Jon moves forward, both of them had tearstained faces as they draw near they hold each other in tight hugs, they three dragons made a wall around them. Dudley and Draco relayed the entire story to him, hearing it made Jon's blood boil, on hearing how the cup was a portkey and the maze was built so Rayne would win, Jon wanted to burn it to the ground. He asked Dudley and Draco to move back and climbed on Rayegal's back.

Sōves.

With this Rayegal flaps his wings and flies, he is followed by the Horntail and Fireball, the dragons encircle the maze, and with a determined look in his eyes Jon commands the Dragons to let their fire loose.

Dracarys.

The dragons move inwards as they keep on burning the maze, once the entire maze catches fire they let out deafening roars, Jon wanted to find Rayne but he knew that she would want space right now so he joins, Draco and Dudley, the three of them stand by Arthur, the entire school population and guests were staring, shifting their gaze between them and the dragons.

Whispers and stares were not new to Jon but right at that instance he felt that antsy, he wanted to find Rayne, Jon knew that Rayegal would be able to find her and Lilyanna but Arthur didn't let him be more than a three feet away from him. As he looked around he saw concerned looks on Severus and Sirius's faces, the wizard law keepers had their wands at the ready to fight off any threat that may occur. It had been more than four hours since they had come back, it was nearing midnight but no one was leaving the arena.

Draco and Dudley were silently staring off at the sky as if they were waiting for something to fly down from the sky; Jon followed their gaze, the three dragons that had been lightly snoring raised their necks and within a moment they were off into the sky. The three dragons circled around the sky roaring; they then flew off and returned with another Dragon.

It was Lilyanna!

The four dragons landed with a loud thud. Rayne jumped from Lilyanna's back and was then surrounded by Rayegal and the Horntail and Fireball. The three dragons nudged her with their huge mouths and cooed around her, it was as if they were offering her their condolences, they were grieving for her.

Draco and Dudley rushed to her and immediately had her in their arms, the three of them stood in the middle of four dragons, they were soon joined by Severus and Sirius, the two adults were wary of the dragon but they still manage to keep a brave face on. Rayne was then transferred to their arms.

Jon had enough of waiting; he shook Arthur's arm off his shoulder and ran towards Rayne. She saw him coming over Sirius's shoulder and let go of them, he stood in front of her and she had a sad smile on her face and tears on in her eyes. He took her hands into his and gave them a squeeze.

'It was not your fault. You are not in any way responsible for their deaths. They would never blame you for it so neither should you blame yourself.'

Hearing the conviction in his words Rayne let out a sob and flung her into his arms, she cried and cried till her eyes could produce tears and then she fell asleep in his arms. Jon took her into his arms and sat on the ground still in the circle of the four dragons along with Draco, Dudley, Severus, Sirius and Arthur. She was exhausted, Severus called an elf, Hoppy came and she took the six of them along with Arthur to Evans Manor and the dragons flew to the manor too. Jon carried Rayne to her room and settled her on bed, she remained asleep and he covered her and then went to the Living Room.

The occupants of the room were sitting in silence except for Draco and Dudley who were whispering in a corner. They seemed to be engaged in a lively argument.

Jon seemed to be at lost; he did not know what to say or do, so he sat on a chair and stared at the fire.

The funeral of the Malfoy and Dursley couple had just concluded, the kids along with Severus and Sirius had spent the entire day accepting condolences from people, they were tired and exhausted, Jon had attended the funeral along with Arthur, Rayne was lying on a sofa with her head in Severus's lap.

'What will happen now?' she asked in a small voice.

'What do you mean?' asked Severus as he looks at her.

'I mean what will happen to us now? Who will take care of us? What will the Wizarding world think of us now? Are all the deatheaters captured? Are we safe?'

'You are safe. All the deatheaters that were alive have been captured and sent to Azkaban, there they will be kissed along with all the previously captured deatheaters. The Wizarding world knows what has happened as the captured deatheaters were questioned under Veritaserum; the world knows everything including your relation with the dragons. Also my dear child you are entirely delusional if you think that we will let the three of you on your own. We will take care of you, we love you and the three of you are the most important piece of our lives.' Sirius answers and Severus echoes the same sentiment.

Rayne looked at the two of them and gives them a small smile.

'I know that you both love us but uncle Siri you are in Essos and we are here, three teenagers will be too much for uncle Sev.'

'We will figure it out my Love; you don't need to worry about It.' says Severus.

'Actually we have something to say.' Dudley says.

With a nod Draco starts speaking.

'We have decided if you all agree to leave this world and move permanently to Essos, we don't have anything more in this world. We had already planned to move there in a couple of years why not we do it now. The three of us have already learned all we could in Hogwarts and now after the death of your family I don't want to live here anymore. I know how the Wizarding world works, we will be hailed heroes and the press won't leave us alone. I say we wrap up our affairs and then move to Essos permanently. Uncle Siri has almost finished his consolidation of Essos under his banner and with us there, the process would speed up. I urge that you think about it, for over the last year Dudley and I have been working on a project of our own, we took help from Salazar's portrait and from Gringotts Goblins, they have been helping us to make a portal of sort, it can be used to send things both living and non-living to the other world, we know how it takes a lot of Rayne's magic to travel between worlds so we have made it, all it needs is a little of your blood.'

Everyone was staring at Draco, Jon felt a little hopeful at the thought of having Rayne with him in his world permanently.

Before anymore argument could be made on this subject, Severus put an end to the conversation.

'Sirius and I will talk about it and we will let you know what we decide by the end of this evening but while we do that I want the three of you to think about it too, as it is a life changing decision, we will not come back here often only if we need something essential, that means no more coming back new sneakers Dudley, no more going to shops for luxury chocolates Draco and no more going to Harrods for buying high heeled shoes Rayne, I want you to think what all you would be giving up, I don't want you to regret anything. Now go on, your dragons are roaming around, go to them.'

With this he dismisses the teenagers; the four of them go out leaving the adults to have a serious conversation. Sirius, Severus and Arthur debated the merits and demerits of going to Essos permanently; they have debates, make plans and make long term plans about the foreign land.

Meanwhile Draco, Dudley and Rayne made a list of all things they might need, the list contained everything; Dudley's Nike sneakers, Draco's premium chocolate and their recipes, various pairs of high heel shoes for Rayne, books about medicine, surgery, agriculture, machinery and many more things. They also took books about magic with them the entire Evans, Black, Malfoy, Potter and Gryffindor and Slytherin library was packed into different trunks according to their topics. It was Sirius who had the thought that their children might have magic they might be needed to be taught magic.

During dinner Sirius announced they would indeed move to Essos, their date of departure was set to 3 August.

They spent their time in making preparations, the wizards and witch emptied their Gringotts accounts and their mountains of gold was stored in trunks that had undetectable extension charms on them, between the five of them they had more than Four Billion galleons of gold alone, they had a huge amount of silver Sickels and bronze Knuts as well.

The size of gold Dragon of Westeros and Essos is almost a third of a gold galleon, they were financially very secure. Next they acquired wardrobe that would not make them stand out in the foreign world. Rayne had a blast shopping for gowns made from exquisite lace and silk in various colors, they all had thick heavy fur coats made for them as well; Rayne bought a number of those fur coats for Jon too.

Severus acquired plants that were essential for various necessary potions and magical animals required for those potions too, ashwinders, salamanders, bloomsfang were bought by him and were taken care of by elves in a huge warded land in Asshai. Asshai was mostly barren and devoid of all kinds of human settlements. Severus and Sirius with the help of three teenager wizards and witch and an army of elves had put up wards in a huge piece of land and an island which would serve as a wildlife sanctuary of the magical beings, they had plans of taking all the dragons of the reserve with them as they had a deep bond with the children and there was no knowing how much they would be affected by their absence, it was not only the dragons but the griffins and hippogriffs as well as few mated pairs of unicorns and Acromantula spiders which produced a web so fine that it was used to create silk of the highest quality, the elves were extremely happy to be put to work, they maintained the Wildlife Reserve and were paid by them for their works, the elves had become an essential part of the community of Essos. Many of them took jobs in the manors of the rich Masters and Merchants to know their secrets, they were skilled in the art of espionage and with their magic they were privy to all information. It would take months before the Acromantula silk would be widely sold but they were optimistic of their goal.

Shira, Rayne's basilisk was also to be taken to Essos, in Salazar's journal Rayne had found a spell that shrunk a basilisk down to a five foot snake, her deadly eyes had a reduced effect as they would only work if the basilisk bonded commanded her. Nefertiti and Shira were all too excited to get to Essos with Rayne.

The most important of all was to finish the portal, Draco, Dudley and Severus along with an army of Gringotts goblins worked on it, the portal as Rayne had thought was not a door but it was a collection of seven crystals, all of them were precious stones; diamond, emerald, sapphire, amber, ruby, topaz and amethyst. The seven crystals were the size of an ostrich's egg. The seven crystals were inscribed with runes and they were powered by Rayne's blood. They did a test run with a pair of goats, the crystals were laid in a circle with the goats in between it, Rayne put a drop of her blood in all the crystals one by one, just as the drop of blood reached the last crystal's surface, the goats glowed and disappeared, Rayne travelled through the portal and reached Sirius's Myr palace and lo and behold, they pair of goats were in the main entrance gawking at the tall green plant. Seeing that the plan was a success but the location of travel was not ideal, they made necessary adjustments so whatever they transport goes straight to the wildlife reserve, to do so they bonded the stones with the soil of the reserve, their next trial was successful.

Over the period of fifteen days, they transported all essential things to Essos. Dudley and Rayne with their earth magic transformed the reserve from a barren land to a thick forest with huge trees and a river flowing through, Rayne made many hot water springs emerge where the Dragon eggs would be kept warm.

They slowly started to move the various magical beings to the new world. The hippogriffs, unicorns and griffins were happily exploring their new home; the first dragons to enter the reserve were Lilyanna, Rayegal and the Hungarian Horntail and Chinese Fireball who were named Morgana and Merlin respectively. Her Thunderbird Tempest and Phoenix Ignis took the change of home in stride, they flied around letting out trilling songs, the dragons were a whole another story, as it had already been told by Salazar that the Westerosi dragons would be bigger than their earthly counterparts, they were surprised to see changes in Morgana and Merlin, as soon as they four dragons came into the reserve, Morgana and had a pale glow all over their bodies as they grew three Merlin times their original size, they surmised that in the new world the dragons would grow at the same rate as the Horntail and Fireball were older by many years they gained the additional size, another thing that happened was the change in the un hatched dragoneggs, the former shiny smooth surface was transformed into scaly hard shell, the other lost dragoneggs the elves had found in the ruins of Old Valyria, in total they had over twenty-five dragons in addition to their bonded dragons and Vera, Aegon and Balerion. They had over a dozen unhatched eggs, as they dragons gave eggs only once every century, they took all of them with them.

Severus was exhausted, who knew that travelling to whole new dimension would be so tiring, being the only adult who was responsible enough to reign the three teenagers in he was spread too thin trying to make everything was prepared for them, from Dudley's endless list of supplies to Draco's demand for delicacies he wanted to take and Rayne's demand for taking every little piece of muggle technology with her, Severus thought why he considered moving to the other world and then the answer came into his room, the emerald eyed girl; Rayne Potter. He was physically incapable of denying her anything. Her gaze so much like her mothers' was his only connection to his lost childhood friend.

'Are you all packed, uncle Sev?' she asks.

'I am Rayne, you need not worry. You go to sleep young Lady; we have a busy day tomorrow. We say goodbye to this world as we begin our journey into the next one.' He replies

Rayne gives him a hug and kisses him goodnight as she leaves his room. Severus Snape sleeps in his bed for the last time as the next night he would be in an entire different world.

They each had a leather bag in their hand as Draco, Dudley and Severus stand in the middle of the crystal circle; their bags consisted of all their personal possessions as they get ready to leave for Essos. Rayne puts a drop of her blood in each crystal and with a dull park they disappear.

Rayne picks up the seven crystals and put them in a designer leather bag she bought from Harrods; it was a designer leather handbag by Gucci. Rayne had bought many frivolous thing like that and her godfathers had been incapable of saying no to her had enchanted the designer totes with undetectable extension charm on all of them.

She looks at the Evans manor for the last time and closes her eyes, the next instance she opens her eyes she is standing in Sirius' study in Myr palace.

Everyone is there, Draco, Dudley, Severus and Sirius.

The five of them then begin their lives in Essos.

Jon was standing in his room in front of the fire as he got ready for bed. It was the day Rayne along with her family would move to Essos; Jon wished she was with him as he missed her, just as he had finished that thought Rayne appeared in front of him. She was still wearing a dress and anyone who would have looked at her would have thought that she wasn't from this world.

Jon pulls her into a hug and she melts into his arms laying her head on his chest. Jon was always filled with joy when she was in his arms, he never had anything he could call his own, she was his first friend, his best friend, she had given him courage and had filled him with confidence whenever his spirits were down. It was because of her that he worked hard, on seeing how much efforts she put in her studies at Hogwarts Jon wanted to be a man who she could be proud of, so he studied and trained, he worked himself hard, it was because of her encouragement he was now known all over Westeros for he had changed the economy of his lands. Jon was very proud of his accomplishments; the two towns he had set up saw the most trade in all of the seven kingdoms after Kings Landing. Griffins Hollow and Winterwolf were the two of four most prosperous trade towns in the whole world. They housed the Westerosi branch of the Iron Bank, huge glass producing factories and many more things, the common folk lived a happy life and in the past four years Jon had gained enough riches and respect from his Uncle Ned's bannermen. Jon did not remain selfish, he helped his father's bannermen grow along with him, the lords of Moat Cailin respected him, from the Karstarks to the Umbers to the Mormonts of Bear Island and even the Boltons were happy, Jon helped then increase their trade and also gave them grain for food that could be grown in their harsh terrain, the Karstarks traded ironwood which was used to made high end furniture items, Umbers traded armor and swords, the Mormonts were famous for their fish and shell fish produce, the seafood was transported in special boats that were filled with ice to keep the seafood from spoiling and finally the Boltons produced leathers and fur which was in great demand all over the world.

With the rise of economy of the great houses of the North, Winterfell flourished as well, all lords were obliged to give ten percent of their income to their liege Lord as taxes, with the rise in the income of the different house Winterfell gained a lot of wealth, with suggestions by Jon and Maester Luwin, Ned started an annual tradition called as Feast of Harvest, every year for a month Winterfell would host all its bannermen for a huge month long festival where many games were held, archery competitions, sword fighting, horse races, chariot races, and many more events. A huge fair was set up where traders would sell their best wares to those who were present, as all the preparations were done by House Stark the profits made from the event were also taken by House Stark. The first year the event was held Ned had invited the king, King Robert had attended the event along with his brothers Stannis and Renly, his hand Jon Arryn, his Kingsguard Barristan Semly and many southern Lords who were eager to be see the new and improved North. To say they were stunned was an understatement, they had expected cold and harsh people living a modest life but they were stunned to see the huge newly constructed castle of Moat Cailin, Winterwolf and Gryffin Hollow were huge cities that housed more craftsmen than any other city in the world. The Feasts of Harvest was a new thing for the Southern Lords, they enjoyed and participated in the various event and were stunned by the quality of products in the markets. When the southern Lords returned home they all had realized that the North was a kingdom they could do without having any alliances with.

Rayne had settled into her new home comfortably and had established a routine, she would get ready, have her breakfast and then along with Draco and Dudley and sometimes Jon would spend the day in the reserve surrounded by various animals, all the habitants of the reserve had great love for the four teenagers, while the dragons stayed at the reserve, Shira, Nefertiti, Ignis and Tempest refused to stay there, they all stayed in her room in Myr palace.

It had been two months since they had come to Essos and now Sirius had established himself as the sole ruler of the kingdom of Essos. The last stone in his path had been Bravoss but when Sirius and Severus had deposited their whole wealth in their bank, the Iron Bank all but kissed their feet. They had more money than all the other accounts in total. With the support of the Iron Bank Sirius was now the king, Severus was a Prince and so were Draco and Dudley who were presented as sons of Sirius and Severus to the world and Rayne was the princess. Now all that was left was to contact their allies. After many talks with Varys, it had been decided to invite Ned Stark, Doran and Oberyn Martell and Olenna Tyrell to Myr castle to meet with them.

Jon sent a letter to his uncle Ned after much thought he penned down his message.

Dear father,

I hope you are well. I wish to talk to you and I would request to come to Moat Cailin at your earliest convenience, I would also like for you to bring Robb and Arya with you. I hope you agree to come as I am eager to meet with you and tell you all that I found about my father. I met this spider who had many tales to tell me, the sider has many little birds they sing for him, I wish you come at the earliest possible time. I have many tales to tell you about the new books I read they were about the last Dragon coming back to life to meet his son.

Love Jon.

Jon thought that his uncle would read between the lines and would send a raven as soon as possible.

And that was exactly what happened, only after a week he got a message that his uncle Ned was coming to Moat Cailin along with Robb and Arya in two moons.

Oberyn Martell was whistling to the tune of The Dornishman's Wife as he walked the corridor along the water garden, his brother had summoned him to his solar, and as soon as he saw his brother's face he knew something was wrong. His brother the Prince Doran Martell had tears in his eyes as he stared at the letter in front of him. The last time Oberyn had seen his brother with tears in his eyes was when he got the news of the death of their sister and niece and nephew, something had made Doran Martell lose his impassive mask and it made Oberyn curious.

'Why did you have me summoned me here Doran? You know Ellaria has just given birth to my first son I want to be with them. Hurry and tell what has your wits at the end.'

'I got a raven today and I want you to look at the seal.' Says Doran as he hands him the folded parchment.

Oberyn turns the paper in his hands, looking at the seal air leaves his lungs, his legs shake as he holds a chair to steady himself, the seal was almost same as that of house Martell, it was yellowish orange with a spear going through the middle, but this seal had an addition, the spear had a snake coiled around it. This was the personal seal of Elia Martell, she had it made for her, she had loved her younger brother more than life and she was the one who named him the Red Viper.

Oberyn opens the letter eager to read the words, the handwriting was achingly familiar.

Dear Brothers,

I beg for your forgiveness, I had been selfish for the last sixteen years. I let my grief consume me and I did not think how much the news of my death would have devastated you both. I am sorry for the grief I have caused you. I am well and alive and so is my husband. Yes your eyes do not deceive you we are well. I have much to tell you both, I promise this is not any jape, meet us as soon as you can in Myr. As soon as you dock there someone will bring you to me.

Never bow, never bend, never brake we are the sun and we will shine the next day. You can never run and you can never hide the red viper strikes even in the night.

Oberyn would know what this means. I love you both so much.

Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken.

Love Elia of House Martell of Dorne and House Targaryen of Dragonstone.

Oberyn was dumbfounded. He had wished for this, he had prayed and he had even begged the gods and now she was alive. Oberyn was skeptical but the two lines in the end sealed the deal for him. He was four and Elia was six when the two of them had made this saying. She had called him his little red viper and he called her the sun. Only the two of them knew these lines, Oberyn was ready to sail for Myr as soon as he leaves his brother's solar.

'This is Elia Doran, I am sure. The two of us used to say these lines to each other to wish goodnight. I want to sail to Myr tomorrow morning.'

'Are you sure? I do not want you to have your hopes up that you crash down.'

'I am sure. The worst that could happen is that no one comes to receive me at the docks of Myr. It would be no different than dreaming she is alive and then waking up to realize that it was all a fantasy. I will survive the disappointment but what I cannot survive is the not knowing if the letter speaks the truth or not. I wish to leave at first light tomorrow. Please make the required arrangements.'

With a nod Oberyn leaves his brother's solar to tell his paramour Ellaria about the good news as he wanted her to travel with him to Myr and his son Elias.

Olenna Tyrell was tired. She had a gaggle of young women surrounding her in the garden and all of them were sewing the sigil of her house, the rose. There was nothing formidable about having a rose as a house's sigil, dragons, direwolves, lions and even a kraken was a better sigil than the rose. She smiled as her lovely granddaughter Margery walked into the garden, she was the brilliant one, Willas and Margery had inherited her brains for the game of thrones while all Garlan and Loras wanted was to fight with their swords.

Olenna had enough of the chattering girls; she got up and went back to her room, outside her room stood a man wearing a hooded cloak. As she got near the man took off his hood, it was Varys, the spider and Lord of Whispers of Westeros. What purpose did he have to accost her alone? Olenna being the smart woman she is opened the door of her room and let him in.

'What purpose do you have to come here like this?' she asks handing him a glass of wine and taking one for herself as well.

'How much would House Tyrell like to raise its rank from Lord Paramount status to that of a Warden?' he replied with a little smile on his face.

Olenna stared at him trying to find any traces of duplicity but found none.

'There is nothing that I would like more but the question is the price that House Tyrell has to pay for it.'

'Just your support for the rightful heir of the Iron Throne when he is ready to takes his place. The rise of the red dragons is eminent. Which side will you be on?'

There was a slight widening of Olenna's eyes as she understood the situation. The Targaryens were making a comeback. Tyrell's had always been their supporters and owed everything to the dragons. It would benefit them to support them and they just might have a chance to have a Rose for a queen. Her little Margery would be a wonderful Queen.

'I agree to support you. All of reach will support this but in return I want something else as well.'

'You can have any number of things except your granddaughter as queen.' says Varys having expecting this from the Queen of Thorns.

'What reason do you have for this refusal? Why not Margery as the Queen? She would make a great Queen.'

'Of that I have no doubt but the future king already has the one he would crown his Queen. They have known each other for years and she has the biggest hand in him becoming the man he is today. They love one another and I know you are not cruel enough or power hungry enough to doom your only granddaughter into a loveless marriage and believe me when I say that the future king's chosen is a sight to behold.'

'Do you know who we would be calling Queen in the future? Have you met her? What house does she belong to? Tell me as much as you can.'

'Her name is Rayne. You might have heard of her father, Sirius Gryffindor. Yes, he is the new king of Essos and she is his only daughter. Princess Rayne, never have I ever seen a girl like her. To think I believed Cersi Lannister to be the most beautiful woman of all. The princess is the most beautiful woman you will ever see and she is just not beautiful, she in her hands alone holds enough power to conquer the entire world. Her father conquered Essos with men alone but she holds a weapon so deadly that the entire world would bow at her feet.'

'Well don't leave his old woman in suspense, tell me! What is it that she has that makes her so formidable?'

'Dragons, my Lady and not just one or two but more than what all the Targaryen's ever had and she controls then with her mind, they scare away at her glare and guard her and love her. They are essentially her children. If had not seen that with my own eyes I would have never believed it but it is the truth.'

Olenna was in shock, as it was an uncommon occurrence for her it took her a while to get out of it. She had realized that a Dragon controlling princess was leagues ahead of her Margery but allying with the Targaryen's would benefit Tyrells in long run.

You have a deal Varys. The might of Highgarden and the Reach will be behind the Targaryens.'

'In that case I invite you to meet with the King Jaehaerys Targaryen in the Myr castle as soon as possible.'

'I will leave in a weeks' time along with Willas and Margery. Tell them we will support them.'

'Well in that case I wish you a safe journey. I will see you in Myr. We are meeting with the supporters of the Targaryen rule and we are meeting in Myr, make preparations we will meet you there. Farewell Lady Olenna.'

With that Varys exits the room leaving Olenna with a lot to think about.

Jon was standing outside the entrance of the castle waiting for his uncle, Robb and Arya to arrive. It had taken his Uncle three moons to visit him, him being the warden was hard work and he realized he could not drop everything as soon as he received his letter. Jon was nothing if not patient, he was eager to introduce Rayne to his uncle and especially Arya.

As the Stark banner stooped moving Jon was engulfed in a pair of arms that belonged to his brother. Robb was his brother for all purposes. As soon as he let him get out of his arms, little Arya descended on his, Jon picked her up and twirled her around, her laughter echoed through the walls. As soon as she was on her feet she left his to check to luggage carriage. Jon bowed to his uncle who too hugged him. He ruffled his hair as he kept an arm around his shoulder. Jon saw Arya coming back, she had a file of white fur in her arms, when she stepped closer Jon saw it was a pup a wolf pup to be exact it had pure white fur white blood red eyes, Arya handed it to him.

'We found a mother direwolf during a hunt a few weeks ago, she was tired and hungry. We took her to Winterfell, fed her and helped birth her pups, she had six pups, this one is yours now all Stark children have a direwolf with them and so do I, it seems that the mother wolf has adopted me, I have named her Lya.' Ned says with a smile.

Jon took the white ball of fur from Arya's hands and holds the wolf close. He sees two small wolf pups standing near a huge direwolf, the female direwolf was as big as a horse and looked ferocious.

Jon led Robb, Arya and Ned into the castle to their rooms. Ned was amazed by how much Jon had flourished since his coming to Moat Cailin. The castle which had once been a great ruin now was the spot of envy for people.

Moat Cailin was made of pure black stone that glittered when sun shone on it and the walls around the castle were made of red stone, the tall towers touching the clouds and the hustling and bustling of people all around made it a place of envy. The southern lords who come for the Feast of Harvest were often surprised by the sight of the majestic castle.

Arya was sent to rest to her room along with Robb, Ned walked to Jon's solar and he spotted a girl sitting in front of the fire cuddling a little lizard like beast in her arms. It took Ned a moment to realize that the girl was in fact holding a baby Dragon in her arms. He looked in horror at his nephew and saw no surprise on his face.

'Jon what is going on? Please tell me that is not a Dragon and introduce me to your friend who has the said Dragon in her arms.'

'I have loads of thing to tell you. This is Rayne Gryffindor and she is indeed holding a baby Dragon in her arms, this little girl hatched a week ago. The two of us take care of her.'

'Rayne Gryffindor? Do you belong to Gryffindor family of Essos?'

'I do. My father is Sirius Gryffindor.' The girl replies.

Ned stares at the girl, she was pretty, not just pretty but beautiful, she had long black hair and emerald green eyes that sparkled with knowledge and something more. Ned did not know what to think. Why was the princess of the whole other kingdom doing in his nephew's solar? What was their relationship? Ned did not want an angry king after Jon's head.

'Uncle Ned, I have known Rayne since I was a little child in Winterfell. When I was six and had got the pox, I felt like I was dying, you were away on war and Lady Stark had all but alienated me from every single soul of the keep. I was delirious with fever when I saw her, she was a little girl and she did something she healed me. I didn't know how but I was better the next day. I saw her again after two years and yet it was like only a day had passed for her. We became friends, she was with me when I found the truth in the crypts and she was with me when I was here alone away from my family and she was here when we hatched the first dragons and when I met my father and his family for the first time. I owe her everything for she is my friend and the woman I will love till the end of my time.'

Ned was shocked to hear his nephew tell his tale, the girl stood by his side and in her eyes Ned could see that she returned his affections.

'B... but how is that possible that no one saw her in Winterfell? And how did she heal you? What do you mean you met your father? He is dead, he died at Ruby Fort.'

The other two occupants of the room shared a look and with a nod Rayne, moved her hand and muttered something when the fire in the hearth travelled to her hands, the fire then took form of a little Dragon and then formed a wolf and then disappeared back into the hearth. Rayne then waved her hand and made both her and Jon disappear into thin air and then visible again.

Ned was staring at the both of them dumbfounded; Jon sat him down on a chair and told him everything, world travel, Lilyanna and Rayegal, about Rayne's family and his vow to one day marry her and make her his Queen, he told him about Sirius and his motive behind conquering an entire continent just so he could attain a royal status for Rayne. Ned was surprised by the tales of the new world, he was shocked to hear about the survival of Rhaegar and Elia Martell, the existence of Visenya and Daenerys made his head spin.

'We are meeting with Targaryen allies in Myr in a few days; I would like to come with us.'

'Myr is very far away. You cannot hope to reach there in a few days.'

'We will travel via magic; I also want Robb and Arya to know the truth. They are the two I'm most close to and as such I would like them to know the truth.'

'Robb I agree with but don't you think Arya is too young to be trusted with a secret of this magnitude.'

'I would trust Arya with the entire Seven Kingdoms that is the level of trust I have in her. She is my sister. I love her and I want her to know Rayne.'

'Fine we will tell them after supper.'

With this Ned leaves Jon and Rayne in the solar.

Rayne moves next to Jon and intertwines her fingers in his. They both stand in front of the fire in silence. The peace is disturbed when they hear a telltale pop of a house elf appearing.

'Mistress Rayne Jimmy says there is a ship coming near Myr coast that has the Martell sigil on its sails.'

Jon looks at Rayne trying to find words.

'Mipsy go back to Myr and tell Sirius, my father and my step mother that Martells are coming. I will see them in the morning along with my uncle Ned Stark and my cousins.'

Hearing Jon's command Mipsy pops away.

'You have a very big day tomorrow, get some rest and I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight my love.'

Rayne says she kisses him lightly on the lips, with the new Dragon in her arms she too pops away leaving Jon alone with his thoughts.

Jon walks to his room and gets ready for bed as he lays down on the bed the little direwolf pup snuggles near him and they both fall asleep.

A.N.: Sorry for the late update. Please enjoy and don't forget to review.

;)


	13. Chapter 13

Oberyn Martell

Oberyn was getting antsy. He didn't do well in closed confined places; he wanted to be in Myr as soon as he could. All he had wanted to do in the past two moons was to see his sister and hug the life out of her. She might be the elder one but he had always assumed it was his duty to protect his only sister. When he heard she was dead and the circumstances of her death all he wanted was to raise hell on Tywin Lannister and his gold shitting ass but Doran being the voice of reason stopped him. He told him that they needed to bid their time and when the situation favored them they would rain hell on the Golden Lion of Casterly rock.

But know there was a chance that his sister was alive. He wanted to leave as soon as he could but he wanted to take Ellaria and his son Elias with him so he had to wait a whole month so they were fit enough to travel with him.

Now three months later the city of Myr was visible to them, he could see the sun shining off the huge glass castle giving it an ethereal look. With the Martell sigil displayed proudly on the sails the ship named Elia's Sun.

Oberyn was lost in his thoughts when he was joined on the deck by Ellaria who had their son Elias nestled in her arms. Oberyn opened his arms to carry his son, having his sleeping son in his arms calmed his somewhat but he was still a little nervous.

'Don't you worry my dear, I am completely sure we will find what you are looking for here in Essos. I have prayed every night since the day you told me the reason of this trip. Have faith, we will meet her soon enough. ' Ellaria said with a small smile on her face as she hold his hand in hers.

'I am not worried. I know the letter was genuine; it was her handwriting, her words and had our secret code. I am eager to see her. I have dreamt of this day, the day I have in her in my arms and today I will get to live my dream. What I am feeling right now is fear. What if this is all a dream and I wake up in my bed because it would be very cruel of the gods to give me such a dream.'

'Oh my love, you are many things but a dreamer you are not and I don't think you are capable of imagining such tall tales. You have an active imagination in the bedroom my dear but outside it not so much. I might have never known your sister personally but from what I have heard from you she must be amazing. So let us not worry so much and wait to see her.'

The family of three stands on the deck and see the city of Myr come closer and closer. As soon as the ship docks at the port Oberyn's breathe hitches. He quickly composes himself and moves to get down from the ship. He carefully climbs down making sure Elias is well and is not disturbed from his sleep.

Soon he is joined by Ellaria; they stand as the Martell guards forms a protective circle around them. They begin moving outside when they are greeted by a dozen armed guards and between them is a young girl.

The girl in question might be around fifteen years old, she is beautiful and the way she carries herself and the people regard her it is evident that she is important, very important. She moves forward and greets them.

'Welcome Lord Martell and Lady Ellaria to Myr. My name is Rayne; I requested to be allowed to escort you all to Myr palace. Everyone is waiting for you there.' She says.

'From what I have heard Myr castle is the house of the Gryffindor family, the ruler of Essos. Why would they be waiting for us? What business would Sirius Gryffindor have with a second son of a great house of another continent?' Oberyn asks he was curious why they had sent a young girl to escort them.

The girl, Rayne cocks her eyebrow at him as if she was trying to read him. She stares at him for a minute and Oberyn could feel himself getting angry. As if she could feel he might burst out in anger she breaks the stare and smiles as if she knows something he is not privy to.

'My father Sirius Gryffindor has no business with you but seeing as the person you have travelled thousands of leagues to is a guest at our home and a person I have come to admire and respect so every much I thought you deserved a great welcome.' She says with a devilish smile.

'Rayne, sister stop antagonizing the Red Viper. Don't you remember the stories Aunt Elia has told us about him.' These words were spoken by a young boy who had golden hair, he stands beside Rayne. He comes forward and introduced himself, he holds out his hand for Oberyn to shake. Not wanting to offend the prince of the foreign land he shakes his hand.

'Welcome to Myr. My name is Draco Gryffindor and you have already met my sister Rayne. We are here to escort you to the palace.' He says in a polite tone

Oberyn just gives a quick nod and the two siblings lead them to where the carriages were. Oberyn and Ellaria sit one and the sibling sit in another, the ten Martell guards were given horses. Oberyn and Ellaria remain quiet throughout the journey holding hands, they were lost in thought, and Elia was a guest at the house of the new king of Essos, was she a prisoner? How close was she with the children of the king that they called her aunt? Oberyn wanted his questions answered yesterday but he knew he had to wait.

They were so lost in their thoughts that they did not realize the speed and comfort of the carriage.

The door was opened and they were led into the famous glass castle of Myr by the prince and princess. Oberyn was stunned. Being a son of the Warden of the South he was not indifferent to wealth but comparing the palace of King Gryffindor to the Red Keep is like comparing the Red Keep to Flee Bottom.

Oberyn and Elia did not say anything as they were led into an opulent room decorated in green and silver. They were sat into very comfortable chairs and were served exotic foods and drinks. They took a glass full of wine and slowly sipped.

'I want to see my sister. I have had enough of being not told anything concrete. She is here or she's not, either way someone tells me the truth and tells it now  
!'

Oberyn burst out in one breath. The two children who had accompanied them had a small smile on their face.

He was ready to shout out again but then he heard the door opening, there were four people standing there, three of them were clearly Targaryen, Rhaegar Targaryen had been all along with his sister.

She looked almost like she had two decades ago, the same olive skin, the same black eyes she had shared with him and the same smile he had dreamt of countless times.

She moved forward and stood before him. Elia Martell, his sister stood before him. He was shocked and could find the strength to move a muscle.

'Are you going to just there or are you going to give me a hug, little brother?'

Not a second later she was in his arms; Oberyn had his arms wrapped so tight around her as if fearing she would disappear. His entire frame shook with silent tears. Elia held her brother in her arms and waited for him to calm down.

'Why in the Gods name it took you seventeen years to contact me? I would have been by your side. Do you even know the anguish it out us through when we thought you to be dead? Why did you do this?'

Elia stared at her brother, he was fuming and she knew she had to let him rant and rave. She took a seat on a chair as her brother paced in front of her, with big hand gestures and loud voice he ranged between loud disapproval of her actions and great relief. When he was done he took his sister in his arms, eyes filled with tears of relief.

Elia sat him down and told him everything; Varys helping her escape Kings Landing, Rhaegar's survival, deaths of her children, taking care of Visenya and Daenerys, Lyanna and Jon and Rayne, her family and dragons.

She told him about the plan to destroy Lannisters and Baratheons and how Sirius the new king of Essos was helping them because his daughter Rayne was to be Rhaegar's son Jon's Queen.

The others had left the siblings alone with Ellaria and Elias; Elia took them to their chambers and told them to rest.

Jon was in a mood, he wanted to be in Myr along with Rayne and the others to meet Oberyn Martell but everyone asked him to wait, it was after dinner time in Moat Cailin and now Jon was waiting for his uncle and cousins to come so they could tell them the truth.

The door opened and in came his aunt in all but blood, Ashara Dayne; she made Jon eat dinner as he had missed it supper in the anticipation of telling his cousins who had known him as their brother all their lives that he was not their blood. He had an inkling of what Robb's reaction would be but Arya was a wild card, he just hoped they would not reject him.

With a cracking sound Rayne apparated into the room along with his father Rhaegar. The father son hugged each other while Rayne got busy with the baby Dragon in her arms. The new female Dragon that had been dubbed Rhaenerya in the honor of Jon's sister Rhaenerys. The baby Dragon had all but claimed Rayne as her own she did not let anyone else hold her or feed her.

The knock on the door diverted the Dragon's attention from Rayne; she hid into Rayne's hair and peaked from in between her locks.

The door opened and in entered Ned, Robb and Arya. The two children were wary of the two strangers in the room while Ned was focused on Rhaegar. His eyes narrowed and they were filled with grief and anger. Robb was staring at the fair haired man, he was taught from a very small age about the great houses of Westeros and from what he could recall the man had to be a Targaryen or of Valyrian descent.

Arya was more focused on the female in the room, she was beyond beautiful and for that reason alone Arya dismissed her as a threat, based on her experience pretty girls were dim and lived in lands filled with songs and pretty princes just like Sansa and her friends.

Ned wanted to punch Rhaegar in the face but he stopped himself for Jon's sake, he saw Rayne standing behind the father-son duo and his face softened, his son had chosen a good one for himself, he was thrilled for Jon having found someone who would love him for who he is and for what he could be.

The six occupants of the room stood in complete silence which broken by a cry from the Dragon hiding in Rayne's hair, the little beast decided there was no threat so she moved out from her hiding place and snuggled in Rayne's arms, Jon, Rhaegar and Ned let out a little smile while Robb and Arya stared in wonder. They were dumbfounded at the sight of the beasts that had been extinct for centuries. Arya let out a squeal and ran forward to see the baby Dragon up close.

Seeing a little girl come forward to see her, Rhaenerya stared at Arya and finally she nudged her raised hand which led to Arya letting out a girlish squeal at which everyone let out a laugh.

Rhaegar came forward to Ned and raised his hand for him to shake; he reluctantly shook Rhaegar's hand.

'I know it would not mean anything to you now but I am truly sorry for what happened to Lyanna, it might be hard for you to believe but I really loved her and it breaks my heart every time I see Jon that she is not here to see the man he has grown into. I know for a fact that she is extremely thankful that you raised Jon and were a loving father to him; I know that it would not mean much to you but know that I will always be thankful for what you did.'

Ned didn't say anything but he gave him a small nod.

'It is a Dragon, right? You have a Dragon! Can I ride it when it gets bigger? I always wanted a Dragon. What is it called? Have you named it?'

Arya let out a string of questions in a single breath.

'Arya don't be rude.' Ned chastised her.

The brown haired girl had an impish smile on her face but she did stop questions.

Rayne moved forward near Arya with the Dragon still in her arms.

'Her name is Rhaenerya. You can touch her but be careful; she does not like strangers much.'

Arya was all but in love with the unknown girl who had shown her a Dragon and was letting her touch it as well.

She let out a squeal and raised her hand to touch the baby Dragon. Rhaenerya let out a purr as Arya's warm hand petted her head and easily went into the younger girl's arms surprising the other occupants of the room. It was unheard of anyone but those of Valyrian descent to have dragons comfortable around them.

Robb too was eager to see a Dragon and Rhaenerya granted his wish. The Stark children were playing with the dragons while the adults had the much needed talk.

'What do you want from Jon? I don't want him to become the face of the next rebellion. Robert and the Lannisters will have his head before he crosses Riverrunn. I promised my sister to keep him safe and he is safe here. He is a Lord, has one of the most lucrative keeps in the realm. He does not need a crown now does he?' Ned says.

'It is not as much as need as it is that he deserves it. Did you know that your wife had almost let Jon die during your trip to slay the Ironborn? She did not let the Maester treat him for a full week, when it was all but evident that he will die did she let the Maester see him. If it was not for Rayne, Jon would have died. I know he does not need the crown and the realm but he deserves it. He the last remaining heir of the dynasty that is as old as the realms themselves, he is the last blood of the Dragon and the winter kings of the old, two dynasties as old as the tales of our realm. I know you have resentment in your heart, believe me when I say that I wished your sister had lived instead of me that Jon had known the love of a mother but I can't turn back time all I can do is make sure my family is safe.' Rhaegar replied.

'How will be safe when the realm will know he is your son? The lions and stags will come for him. Do you expect me fight against my best friend so that you can put the son of the woman he loved on his throne? I love Jon, gods know that I do but I love Robert too and trust when I say Tywin Lannister will not let you take away his grandson's right to the throne away easily. It will be a war and thousands will die.'

Rhaegar has a smile on his face which infuriates Ned, how can he find humor in what I have told him? Rhaegar has a mocking smile on his face when he says the following words.

'Did you know that the Iron Throne is four million dragons in debt to the Lannisters, the Iron Bank and various other houses that include the Reach and Vale? Also did you know that a Lannister mine dried up prompting Tywin to the desperate act of foregoing his debt and ask for Kingslayer's leave form the Kingsguard?'

His mocking words bristle at Ned's pride. He knew that his friend had expensive tastes and Rhaegar's prove nothing of his ability to rule the kingdom just that he had a poor master of coin. When he echoed his sentiments Rhaegar decide to air all if the dirty laundry he had on the Lannisters and the Baratheon king.

'Your friend is a poor king. Disease and hunger are rampant in Kings Landing. The poor suffer while he has his precious tourneys and whores. Did you know you know that the first time I saw your sister she was kneeling in front of the heart tree, crying and begging the gods to spare her form the union her father and brother had contracted with the Whoremonger, Whoremonger was what your sister called your best friend and she was not wrong. Your best friend already had a bastard daughter before he had met Lyanna and even after the betrothal he did not give up his whores. He dropped his pants for any Lady that looked at him with a smile. That was the kind of man you were willing to marry your sister to. She did not deserve it. She was too good for him, you stayed true to your wife even when you only had one night together before going to war but tell me this how could a man who claimed to fight a war so he could have his betrothed returned to him sire a bastard daughter.'

Seeing the horrified look on Ned Stark's face Rhaegar stopped speaking.

When Ned found his voice back he rasps out a single word, 'How?'

'How do I know all of this? Simple really I know a well-informed spider. He has tales about the king and Queen that will make your toes curl. You best friend has fourteen living bastard children that we know of. Fourteen Ned, can you imagine how many more there could have been if it was not for the moon tea brothels supplied to their whores, and the Queen? Oh the tales I have of the Queen, she had her loyal guard Amory Lorch the one who killed Rhaenerys drown a kitchen mad and her week old twin babes because they were her husband's bastards. This happened in Casterly Rock, the most egregious thing that he Queen has done is that she has cuckold her king and given birth to a bastard that is being raised as the crown prince. Joffery Baratheon is not a Baratheon but a Hill. He is the son of Lancel Lannister, news is that the Queen is ready to give birth again and it's not His Royal Highness's child. The only true born child Robert Baratheon has is his daughter Cassana Baratheon and before you start rallying behind her banner you ought to remember that your own nephew has the strongest claim to the throne. Joffery Baratheon is a vile creature; he halved a pregnant cat just because he could not wait to see the kittens. Cersi encourages his loathsome behavior and Robert ignores him, this deadly combination has made the crown prince believe the world owes him a great deal.

Robert Baratheon makes a poor king, the throne suited him ill, and the commonfolk suffer while he enjoys the riches the world has to offer. He frequents the whores and the ladies in court and what is worse is he abuses the Queen. Cersi Lannister might not be a naïve a man fearing maiden but no women deserves her husband insulting and raping her.

He has a pimp and brothel owner as his Master of Coin, Petyr Baelish. Renly Baratheon as Master of Laws, he spends more time in Loras Tyrell's bed than in the matters of the realm, the gold cloaks are all corrupt and answer to Baelish or the Queen.'

To say Ned was shocked with information overload was an understatement. He knew his friend was reckless but he imagined some responsibility would have tempered him but it had made him worse. To know that Robert had sired a child during the war that was for bringing his sister home was a serious blow to his trust in his friend.

Cate had been asking him for ages to negotiate a betrothal between Joffery and Sansa but the current information has made him want to lock Sansa in a tower along with Arya.

'Can you ensure Jon's safety?' Ned asks.

Rhaegar remains silent but Rayne answers in hi stead.

'I can promise you Jon's safety.' She answers with her green eyes flashing dangerously.

'Forgive my skepticism, my Lady but how can you be sure? I know you have magic but surely it has it limits for war cannot simply be won by magic and your magic might make people fear you more.'

'You need not ask for forgiveness, my Lord you are worried about your kin it is an admiral trait to have. As for your question, between my father's forces in Essos and our allies in Dorne and Reach and hopefully the North we have more than enough armed men to conquer Westeros thrice and that is if we do not use the Dragon at all. We have seven full grown dragons and many whelping dragons as well. Jon can alone muster an army of fifty thousand men and we have more than six hundred ships under our control in Essos. We are not going to war tomorrow; we will wait and find the right moment. Our allies, Oberyn Martell, Olenna Tyrell and Lord Varys are meeting us in Myr in a week we want you to be there as well if we have the North's support. This means you will have to tell your family and your bannermen the truth or some version of the truth.

You are right, we cannot out rightly use magic in battlefield but we have objects that can transfer a wounded person from one corner to the other with a single word or phrase, our magical medicines can cure all maladies and can even regrow bones and appendages. You need not worry much there is hardly anything that can reach Jon when he is on top of a Dragon that is bound to him and have a witch looking out for him.'

Ned was shocked to hear her explanations about magic and their military forces. Their magical cures could change the way Maesters treated injuries.

'It is not that I do not want Jon to have his throne but I fear for him, Starks don't do well in the South, my sister, brother and father are a testament to that. I love Jon, he was the first child I held in my arms and now he is a man grown, I know my permission or support helps you less what you want more is my approval. The fact my opinion matters so much warms my heart. I always knew Jon was destined for more and now one day he will have what is his.'

Ned as he looks at his nephew who is engrossed in play with Robb and Arya as they coo over the baby Dragon who was now perched up on Ghost's shoulder, Jon's direwolf. The three kids had soft smiles on their faces as they were unaware of the long, tense conversation they just had. He wanted to preserve that innocence, war made boys grow faster than anything else in the world all Ned hoped was his children and his House was prepared for the release of the biggest kept secret in the realm, the existence of a true born son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.

True born son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, Olenna Tyrell was cursing all the little spies she had in the different parts of the realm, if the spies could not find such a big secret what use were they?

The true Targaryen heir hidden in plain sight, she had to give Ned Stark credit, he succeeded where countless failed; deceiving Tywin Lannister. That fact alone made her giddy and the Queen of Thorns does not giggle.

She was currently on a ship due to reach Myr anytime now. Her grandchildren Margery and Willas had accompanied her along with her son Mace.

While she knew the possibility of Margery ensnaring the Targaryen prince was slim let it not be said that they did not try.

She was eager to meet the Targaryens and the company of the Red viper was always a delight.

Telling Robb and Arya the truth was equal parts liberating and painful. Robb's betrayed expression and Arya's denial mad e the experience heart wrenching. It was Jon who consoled both of them. He stated in no uncertain terms that the truth might have come out but did not mean he did not love them any less. They were his kin, his brothers and sisters and he would always love them. He loved them when he was just a bastard in Winterfell, he loved them when he became the Lord of Moat Cailin and he will love them when he will be the king of the seven kingdoms. The three Stark children embraced each other and their three direwolves pups circled around them.

The next day after lunch all the adults along with Jon gathered in red room in the Myr palace, the huge room had green roof with floor to ceiling glass windows which were open to let in the cool sea breeze. The room was tastefully decorated in the shades of greens and silver, much to Sirius' dismay. The lone Gryffindor was exceedingly pouty over the room's Slytherin décor, the glyphs of dragons, griffins and unicorns danced on the walls in bright silver.

While the room was pretty but the mood in it was certainly not. Oberyn and Ned glared at their good brother, Olenna plotting to make alliance with the new royal family and Varys wishing he was somewhere, anywhere else and Severus analyzing every other person in the room, Jon wishing he was exploring with the others and all this while Sirius was dreaming of cake

It fell to Severus to break the silence that had filled the room.

'Are we going to mentally plot murder and mayhem or are we going to talk? I grow weary standing here in silence and would like to do something productive with my time.'

'I agree with Mr. Severus, we are wasting time, none of us are workless bumpkins. Let's talk and get this plotting session over with. I don't want the children to return before we are done and I think we are overestimating Draco's ability to distract Rayne and Daenerys from this meeting for long.' says Elia being the voice of reason.

With that they stated talking; everything was put onto the table, the past of the new royal family of Essos and their magical abilities and beasts. Jon's birth and subsequent hiding in Winterfell, deaths of Rhaenerys and Aegon, escape of Elia, reunion of the Targaryens and Elia in Essos, Jon meeting Rayne and their relationship. Sirius and Severus told them in great detail about the life they had in their world. Jon finding about the truth, his inheriting of Moat Cailin, his success and his, Rayne, Draco and Dudley's relation with the dragons and their magical powers.

Then they begin planning or rather plotting, Ned was adamant to not attack Kings Landing while Robert was alive to which Varys explains that it was only a matter of time before Cersi kills her husband.

According to the spider the Queen has many grievances against the king foremost of which was the dismissal of her twin brother Jamie form the Kingsguard. He also confirmed the rumor that her son and unborn child were both seeds of Lancel Lannister and the only true born child of Robert Baratheon was a girl which held no right to the throne as the laws of the seven. The debt the crown had accumulated was worrisome and was a point of concern. But one thing was sure if they waited for Robert to die then they would only have to fight against the Lannisters as they with their arrogance had managed to alienate the entire realm, the major houses of Westeros hated the Lannisters.

When the time for war would come it would be the Lions against the Wolves, Dragons, Roses and the Sun.

They also managed to establish trade the Westerosi houses. Essos was the home of many new items that were sold and made only here all the major city of Essos had a special item they traded. The most famous being the glass items of Myr, they had expanded their glass industry to include chandeliers, utensils and decorative items.

Rayne had started her own private business which exclusively produced chocolate; she named it Lady Godiva after a famous chocolate brand she loved.

Chocolate was all the rage, sweet milk chocolate, dark chocolate, chocolate filled with different fruits and nuts. She was doing well for herself, with the ice that was traded by the bear island; she had even managed to sell ice cream.

Draco being ever the potioneer along with Severus he had started to make and sell potions that cured cold, prevented infections and soon they had plans to open up an apothecary in each city that would sell theses potions. He was also taking an active part in the governing of the city as he was declared Sirius's heir.

Dudley was more interested the military aspect of ruling so he had managed to gather fifty boys of his age who were fearless and had plans to make them an elite force of warriors that will fight from the air. Those fifty boys were being trained mainly in archery and spearmanship as they would fight atop a griffin; fifty gentle yet fast griffins were paired with those boys who along with Dudley practiced every day and were becoming terrifyingly good with their training.

While the adults were planning and plotting, Draco gave Margery and Willas Tyrell and Robb and Arya Stark a tour of the Myr castle along with Visenya and Daenerys. They were impressed with the beautiful gardens and palace which was an astonishing feat as Highgarden was regarded as the most beautiful kingdom of Westeros. Walking around the gardens was boring as soon the Stark children began requesting to see the grown dragons.

Appointing Mipsy as a sentinel they all apparated to the Reserve. Sensing the arrival of riders the dragons came to greet them; Arya being the reckless wolf began to run to Lilyanna but was held back by Robb.

Rayne held her hand while Draco and Dudley accompanied Margery and Willas respectively and walked near the huge dragons. They were mesmerized by them, Arya Robb and Margery were cooing around Lilyanna but Willas was more interested in the griffins and they too were returning the attention. One even let Willas ride her, the gentle griffin female had bonded with Willas and Rayne gifted her to Willas, who promptly named her Lena.

Sensing Rayne, Tempest and Ignis along with Shira and Nefertiti also came hurrying. The Thunderbird was now as big as an elephant, phoenix the size of a large dog, six feet long Shira and two meter long Nefertiti along with a ginormous Dragon were all curled around with Rayne in the center.

Any doubts the guests from the Reach or the North had about Rayne vanished when they saw the power she wielded over the beasts that would make grown men have nightmares.

The Starks left for Moat Cailin that same day much to Robb and Arya's dismay nut were promised a visit again the very next day with Jon. Rayne gifted Robb and Arya thick fur coats that were made from yak wool but they had warming charms that made sure the wearer would never feel cold.

That evening Ellaria, Margery, Visenya and Daenerys found out the wonders of earthly entertainment. The five girls watched the movie adaption of the Hobbit. They were mesmerized by the story and the magic and most importantly the talking Dragon Smaug.

The Dornish and Reach guests stayed in Myr for a month while they made many trade agreements and were joined almost every day by the Starks. The three kingdoms were taking the time before Robert's demise to fill up their coffers and make arrangements for the upcoming war.

Rayne had gifted Willas and Oberyn both three mating pairs of griffins and they were delighted to raise their inevitable young ones.

Margery had become a great friend to the Targaryen princesses and Rayne and they promised to stay in touch with the magic mirror that Rayne had given her and to Robb and Arya.

The three kingdoms and Essos profited heavily from the huge trade between them and finally four years later the Targaryens were ready to take back what was theirs.

A.N. Sorry for the late update. I will try to have weekly update from now. Hope you enjoy.

The real drama begins in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

This my longest update ever. Finally we have the face off between the two Royal families.

The small council in Kings Landing was in a fix. They had hoped against hope that the new rising king of Essos would be shut down by Bravoss and their house of Faceless Men but they joined in support of the new house. In the two years since the new king had made Myr his capital, Essos had changed; no longer were the cities fighting amongst themselves for trade and slavery had been abolished.

After much deliberation the King of Westeros had invited the foreign king to his house for a visit to develop friendly relations.

All the major houses and their heirs were invited to this month long visit of foreign royalty.

The council was busy with the arrangements. More Golden Cloaks were recruited, stores filled with food and kitchens overflowing with cooks, drinks brought out by the barrels.

King Robert was looking forward for the visit. He had great things about the new king, how he was warrior reborn and could fight with skill unseen by many. He had also heard about the new strange beasts one of the Princes had tamed and had made an elite force of archers had rode them along with him. Now that was how a prince should be in his opinion.

Queen Cersi was of two minds, on one hand she looked forward to new goods and exquisite gifts the foreigners might bring with them but she did not want them in her keep. Her father, the mighty Tywin Lannister wanted her to entice the King's daughter and make her marry Joffery but she did not want that. After all how would she be able to control a girl who had an entire kingdom on her back and call? According to their spies Princess Rayne was the muse for many new songs written in her honor. She was just not a beautiful girl but was known to hold court with her father, uncle and brothers. Being the only female of the family she was loved and doted upon by everyone. The small folk loved her; she had installed public schools and free clinics for them. She did not want such a free minded girl as her good daughter. Cersi wanted someone she could intimidate and make her fear her.

The Essosi Royal family was due to arrive any moment now. The sails of the thirty ships were seen from the window of the Master of Whispers; Varys looked pensively at the sea and then with a sigh leaves his room to receive the Gryffindors.

So it begins….

Rayne stood on the hull of the ship as she saw Kings Landing in front of them. She was prepared for the chaos that would spread on their arrival at Westeros and it was all because one Sirius Black also called Man child by one Severus Snape was too eager to marry the love of his love.

The love story of Visenya Targaryen and Sirius Black / Gryffindor was one for the songs. He chased after her, serenaded her and even cuddled a Dragon for her, Rayne had asked for diamond and emerald jewelry from Severus when she had won the bet that Sirius would wear Visenya down.

Their wedding was beautiful but it was a closely held secret not many were privy to the information, people in Westeros with the exception of Tyrell's, Martells and Ned Stark and his heir and younger daughter as they were guests in the wedding. Visenya had taken the maternal role in the lives of the three children like a dragon takes on flying. They were old enough to not need a mother but were still young enough to need someone to talk to form time to time. She shared a particular strong bond with Rayne and loved her as much as she loved Daenerys.

The past two years were good for the Targaryens and the Gryffindors and their allies. Oberyn had all but moved to Myr to be close to his sister and Doran was frequent visitor as well. Severus's potions had all but relieved him of gout and the Prince of Dorne was very grateful.

Loras Tyrell was a good friend of Dudley along with Garlan and the three of them frequently rode their griffins and trained together. Willas the scholar Lord of Highgarden was often in the company of Severus to learn more. Margery shared a strong friendship with Rayne and the Targaryen Princesses.

They were going to introduce Visenya as Sirius's wife of Valyrian descent. She would be introduced as Visenya Gryffindor. As the entire realm believed her to be born a male and were expecting Viserys they were sure they would pull this mummers show off. No other member of the Targaryen family was travelling with them and in their absence Rhaegar was handling the affairs with the help of the council.

As the ship stops at the port Sirius, Severus and Visenya come out on the deck.

Dudley and Draco were on the other ship with their griffins, they had smuggled three of them and planned to ride them to the castle. With a smile and wink Sirius hold Visenya's hand as they climb down the ship and Rayne waits as three griffins land on the ship.

Dudley and Draco were already on top their griffins and Rayne climbs on hers, a fierce female griffin she had named Lily.

The three griffins take off, for a long time they see the different parts of Kings Landing from the sky, Baelor's sept, Aegon's Hill, the Red Keep and then they saw Flea Bottom. They were outraged to the see the poor conditions in which people of the capital lived. Having seen Moat Cailin and Winterfell they knew this was not the norm of Westeros.

They saw that the rest of the Gryffindors were at the gate when they were flying over Baelor's Sept so they flew back to the Red Keep. They could see a large number of people waiting at the entrance of the castle.

With lightning speed the griffins dove down and landed behind Sirius, Severus and Visenya.

The looks on the faces of the Westerosi were epic. King Robert along with his entire council was there along with their favorite Starks, Ned and Robb and many other lords of Westeros.

The king looked intrigued while the other old men looked grim, Ned rolled his eyes at them and Robb gave a quick wink.

Finally an old man with a hand badge on his chest came to greet them.

'Greetings King Sirius, welcome to Kings Landing and Westeros. We hope you like your stay here. My name is Jon Arryn; I am the King's hand.'

At this Sirius moves forward to greet him and shake his hand.

'Thank you for the welcome. This is King Sirius Gryffindor and his wife Queen Visenya Gryffindor. The Princess Rayne, Princes Draco and Dudley Gryffindor and I am Severus Gryffindor.'

'Prince Gryffindor, Sev.' Sirius pipes out from the side.

At this King Robert moves forward, they were surprised to see the King. He was not the warrior Rhaegar and Ned had described, he was a rather fat man with a bulging belly and no neck.

The two kings shook hands and the three children dove down the griffins. With a pat on their back the griffins fly off to find a temporary nest. Many eyes were on them. The three of them were sixteen almost seventeen and were not betrothed; the various lords were trying to measure them up to consider alliances with them to further their houses.

They were very impressed by the castle, it was like homage to Gryffindor with its red walls and golden trimmings and the various Lannister sigils that hanging on the walls along with the black and gold Baratheon stag.

They went to their allotted rooms to rest for the upcoming feast in the evening. Rayne moves into her room and dismisses the maid given to her; she had just closed the door when suddenly she was held in two arms with her back against their chest.

She tensed for a second before relaxing into the arms recognizing his hold. She turns around and they kiss. It was not a light peck on the cheek but a kiss filled with passion and desire. They don't stop till they are desperate for air.

Emerald meets Amethyst. As their eyes meet she gives him a light peck and moves backwards.

There stood in front of her the love of her life, Jon. She had missed him as they had not seen each other for weeks. Magical travel during a voyage was a risky endeavor and they could risk it, also they could not use their magic to come to Westeros. Their trip was very public and they could not afford rumors staring before it was time to take action and flying on the dragons was out of question.

The two lovers embraced as they missed one another.

'How did you know where I would be? Were you spying on me, my Love?' she asks Jon.

'I did a smart thing. I asked Mipsy your elf, who got me the spy elf that is the service of the Queen to find out your allotted room and asked Mipsy to bring me here as soon as you reach the room. Simple.' He says.

'That's very sly of my Prince. Severus would be proud just till he realizes we are alone in the room.'

With a laugh he pulls her in an embrace and kisses her again. This was different, it was slow and romantic. With a cheeky smile he calls for Mipsy.

As she pops into the rom he says a quick love you and pops away to his room.

Rayne mumbles a small love you and falls on the bed trying to get a little sleep before the evening feast.

Jon comes into the room he was staying in when he spots Robb on his bed. Robb jumps at the sound of the pop.

'I always freak out when you do this brother. You scared me, so where were you? Did you see your princess?' Robb asks.

'I saw her. Also if you are going to complain you should not enter before knocking or when I am not here.'

'Well be thankful it was me and not father or Arya. The two of them would have been furious with you seeing Rayne in her room, albeit for different reasons. Father would be furious you went into a girl's room and Arya would be angry that you saw Rayne without her and that you went by magical means'

'Well they can be angry but it will be announced tonight, my betrothal to Rayne. After tonight I can visit her and talk to her without any worry and then Arya can socialize with her as much she wants.'

Robb quickly congratulates him and the two brothers part way.

The evening promised to be eventful only they had no idea how eventful.

Cersi walked like a woman on a mission. After Jamie's departure from Kings Landing he had not replied to any of the letters she had sent him. She had begged for him to return, she had cried but nothing did work. She did not go to Jamie's wedding out of spite claiming sickness but her husband did go. He would never miss a tourney and a feast. Robert was full of praise about the new Lady Lannister about her beauty and how her brother was bewitched by his new bride. Robert made more mentions of the new Lady Lannister as he knew Cersi had always taken pride on being The Lady Lannister but now that tittle, her mother's and hers belonged to a Lefford.

Alyssa Lefford, oh how she cursed her name and when a raven came to inform her about the pregnancy and birth of the new heir of Casterly Rock she was beside herself with anger. Cassian Lannister, Jamie's son was born within the first year of his marriage and now he had three children his heir Cassian and a pair of twins a boy and girl, Tyion and Joanna. According to her spies in Casterly Rock her father was very proud of his grandsons and doted on her only granddaughter who shared the name of his beloved wife and was often in the company of his three year old grandson Cassian, also Alyssa was given free rein to rule the castle, her beloved mother's space was being filled by the woman she loathed.

Now she was on her way to find Jamie and try to seduce him. She had missed her brother, she loved him, and they were two halves of a whole. All she wanted was to carry his children but she was denied that joy instead she had to give birth to a Baratheon but she then enticed Lancel. Her cousin as a simple man, a smile here and coquettish glance there and he was hooked. She had two pure Lannister boys and one day they will rule the realm.

She found her brother by the garden with a small child in his arms, a golden haired boy. That sight made her heart ache, she wished so much that was both of their blood but she could see the blue eyes of the child, Lefford eyes.

When Jamie saw Cersi and her beautiful face scrunched in anger as she focused on his child Tyion, he without any word walked away and went to find his wife and other children.

Cersi was his past and she had no business in his life now. With that thought he focused on his three children and his loving wife.

He was happy, content.

The females all around the castle were busy getting ready. Rayne's room was headquarters for all her friends. She had invited Arya and Margery to get ready with her and Visenya, she had sent Sansa an invitation too but she declined wanting to get ready with her mother.

Catelyn tried making Arya stay but she did not listen.

Rayne's room was an array of colors, the fabric of different dresses and their design and jewelry was found everywhere.

Margery was dressed in her unique style which showed her body more than covered her but she looked beautiful. Her gown was a pale sky blue with golden embroidery and blue stones on it. She was wearing sapphire and gold jewelry.

Arya was looking beautiful in her midnight blue and silver dress. Her hair was braided in a crown over her head leaving the rest loose. She was wearing a pair of drop diamond earrings that Jon had gifted her on her nameday last year and a matching bracelet.

Visenya was feeling bold and in her desire to overshadow the Queen she wore a blood red dress with golden designs on it that looked like stars and she wore ruby and gold jewelry and a tiara made for her by Sirius, it too housed a giant ruby and was made of platinum and diamonds.

Rayne was wearing a green gown; she looked like a wood nymph. Her dress was floor length with no sleeves and had a daring back but still had a demure neckline. It sparkled with the green stones that were embroidered all over it. She too had braided her hair in a crown and had a platinum and diamond tiara on her head. She had let her hair loose and they fell to her waist. She had emerald and diamond earrings and a matching bracelet and on her neck sat a wolf pendant that looked remarkably like Jon's direwolf and like him it too had red eyes. And last were her favorite Christian Louboutin, red soled high heels, they were black strappy heels and gave her an additional height of five inches.

Her house elf Mipsy opened the door and in entered the men, Sirius took his wife in his arms and with a peck on her lips the two of them went out. Arya was escorted by her brother Robb and Margery was escorted by her brother Loras and Rayne was by Draco and Dudley out of the room.

Getting gushing compliments from the men all of them made way to the Great Hall where the feast was held. The Starks and Tyrell's went in as the four Gryffindors waited for Jon and Severus to come.

The look on Jon's face was adorable, his eyes widened and he was speechless, Draco gave him a nudge with his elbow while Severus kissed Rayne's forehead.

Jon was invited as the Lord of Moat Cailin and as such was given all the respect given to a Lord. With a slight wink he moves in leaving the family of six just outside with their guards. The men of the family were all dressed in a similar fashion; they wore long buttoned blazers in the color black with gold buttons and grey trousers. The sigil of their house was embroidered on the left side on their chest. Sirius had his crown set on his hair.

They then take their positions as they are announced to the great Lords and Ladies of Westeros.

Sirius and Visenya were the first to enter followed by Severus and Rayne and then by Dudley and Draco. The hall was stunned by the sheer picture the foreign Royal family presented. The six of them stood out from all the other occupants of the room.

All eyes were focused mainly on the foreign Queen and Princess. Their dresses and jewelry was different than anything they had ever seen.

Sirius and King Robert exchanged pleasantries and then the feast began.

Cersi seethed in her seat. All day she had listened to the tales of the beauty of the foreign Queen and Princess. She was determined to show them up and took great time to look perfect tonight but no one gave her a second glance.

Everyone in Kings Landing knew that Lannister Queen favored red in her dresses during the feasts but looked like no one had given them the information. Not only did the Essosi Queen wear red but she looked beautiful too. Cersi knew she was being vain but not having the attention of all on her made her angry.

To make matters worse her son, her beloved Joffery looked at the Princess like a hungry lion.

Cersi knew Joffery would consent to the betrothal wholeheartedly but she did not want that.

The feast went remarkably well, the food served was excellent and many Essosi dishes were served as well which were cooked by the Essosi staff that had accompanied the royal family.

And then came the dancing. The difference between the two kings was not just the appearance but their manner as well.

King Sirius danced only with his wife and daughter all throughout the night with the exception of Cersi, Cassana and the younger Stark girl and the Tyrell rose, Margery. He was courteous and polite and respectful. While her husband danced with everyone except her.

Cersi wanted a legitimate reason to hate the Gryffindors but she didn't have any so she hated them for being the perfect loving family she had always wanted and was deprived of.

As the feast started winding down Robert cleared his throat.

'I thank you all the Lords and Ladies for gracing with your presence to welcome the royal family of Essos. King Sirius we wish you great health and may the relation of the two kingdoms is fruitful.'

'Thank you king Robert. We are delighted to be here and on the behalf of my entire family we thank you for being such gracious hosts.'

'Speaking of relations we would like to talk to you about furthering our relations. Let us talk after breaking our fast in the morning.'

This remark made a frown appear on Sirius's face and on Severus's as well. The children were away so they would not know the details of the conversation.

On the dance floor Prince Joffery had requested a dance from Rayne and was busy twirling her on the floor. From the little Rayne had talked to him she knew that the Prince was prone to boasting tall tales and was a spoilt child. He had danced with her four times and Rayne had had enough and from the frown on Jon's face even he had enough. Rayne was lost in her thoughts when a single word from the slew that came out of the Prince caught her attention, Marriage.

'….. Grandfather and father both agree that joining the two royal houses would benefit the two kingdoms. You would make a fine Queen for me. You are petty enough and we would make beautiful Lannister children….'

He droned on for moments before till the dance finished and next she was in the arms of Jon who looked at her with concern. Rayne's face had turned pale and scrunched up in disgust.

'What happened? Did the Prince worry you or say anything inappropriate? I will punch him if he did. Tell me Ray what did he do?'

'I… I think he just said that we are to be betrothed.' She rasps out.

'What!' Jon whispers spats in anger, 'Where did he get this idea from? How dare he say that?'

'Don't worry Jon, Sirius will fix it or he will make Severus fix this. Sev and Siri won't let Robert or Tywin Lannister tell them what to do. They have no authority over us and they have no leverage. Nothing they say will make us agree to a wedding.'

Jon calms up enough to not make a scene but was still tense which was picked up by Ned and Robb.

After the festivities died down completely all of them went back to their rooms and prepared for bed.

Rayne was lying on her bed reading a book about Aegon's Conquest when Jon popped in her room.

Without a word he held her in his arms and kissed her. It was full of love, lust and hunger and the desire to prove him. Rayne surrenders to him and holds onto his neck curling her fingers in his hair and held onto him.

The book falls down forgotten as the two lovers kiss.

Breaking the kiss Jon whispers out a single love you and hugs her to his chest tightly. His breath caressing her ears, making her shiver as he speaks.

'I love you Rayne and cannot fathom you being anyone else's. I will fight a hundred Jofferys for you and I will still win.'

Rayne runs her fingers on his hair and smiles.

'Don't worry Jon father won't let anything happen. You know Sirius Black might go with the name Gryffindor but the Blacks are a ruthless bunch, cross us at your own peril and don't forget Severus, that man has as many caustic words in his arsenals as there are people in Kings Landing. Between the two of them you are lucky that they like you enough to trust you with me.

Tomorrow the Baratheons and Lannisters will find themselves surrounded by Gryffindors Lions and unlike the Lions of Casterly Rock we just don't shit gold we are fearless and ruthless and protect our own, we are as mighty as a Lion and as sneaky and venomous as a Snake.'

The two of them cuddled around the bed and held onto each other till Mipsy came to shoo Jon off from Rayne's room on Severus's orders. Not wanting to ignite the infamous wrath onto him Jon quickly went away.

The next morning the four Gryffindor men strode all over the huge solar given to Sirius for his stay in the capital. All four of them were raging and stomping around cursing the Tywin Lannister who they found out was the cause for the betrothal.

Sirius and Dudley were plotting to have him attacked by their griffins and Severus and Draco wanted to exercise control over the situation.

All four of them talked miles an hour, words overlapping and plans made and thrown out.

It was an amusing sight to see them all flustered. Visenya and Rayne sat along with Jon, Robb and Ned to finish breaking the fast.

Severus had requested the Starks be present in the meeting with Robert as they had to unwillingly tell them about the betrothal between Rayne and Jon.

They had to think about a way to pacify the Royal family as they will take it as a slight against them. Jon for all intents and purposes viewed a bastard and as such they had to give them something if they wanted them to bow out of the wedding.

It was Dudley who gave a viable option.

'Why don't I marry Cassana? I met her yesterday and we liked each other enough. She is a princess but does not have many prospects as Cersi keeps on discourages them and any that pass her approval don't match Robert's expectations. If we marry they will have a royal alliance and we will have the true Baratheon heir with us. Not that I condone using her as a hostage.'

All of them stared wide eyed at Dudley; they did not anything to say.

'I can't let you do that. No we all marry for love not for political alliances. I will not let you choose your life partner on a whim.' Rayne says.

'It is not a whim. I like her and I am pretty sure she likes me too. Why don't we offer a marriage alliance and ask for them to send her with us as a ward. We will spend time and get to know each other better and I bet you in some time we will grow to love each other.' Dudley replies.

'What if she is like her mother and betrays you. We don't know her enough and I will not have you regret it later. This is not what aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon would have wanted for you.'

'I promise you she is nothing like her mother. I spoke in length with our spies here at the castle and all of them describe her as a well-mannered and polite girl who is the complete opposite of her mother, the only thing the mother daughter share are their looks and that is a similarity I can live with.' He says with a lecherous wink.

Rayne wanted to argue but the looks on the faces of the rest of them made her pause, they all agreed with Dudley's solution.

Sighing in defeat she hugs her brother and thanks him.

Cersi was perplexed. She had never encountered servants loyal enough to refuse coin in exchange for information and her maids were woefully inept in finding anything about the Essosi princess. She did not know why but that girl made her wary.

It was not that she was jealous of her but that the girl's eyes told a story that she had knew her deepest darkest secrets and now her husband, father and son were all eager to make her a part of her family, to marry her to her precious boy.

She sat with her family around a large table, for the first time in years her twin was in the same room as her and so was the abomination Tyrion. Robert sat at the head accompanied by his entire council and Joffery and Cassana. With a sudden sweep in door opens and in came the Gryffindors.

All six of them were dressed beautifully and moved as a unit. They were accompanied by that Northern barbarian friend of Robert Ned Stark and his heir Robb and the bastard Lord, Jon.

On seeing the company of the Gryffindors Robert's face brightened while Tywin had a calculating look on his face. The presence of the Starks was a deviation from his plan and Tywin Lannister did not like deviations.

'Oh Ned it's good to see you. Welcome, come sit next to him.'

Tywin glared at the oafish king as he made his best friend sit next to him. The Gryffindors had taken seat on the opposite side of the table and they were flanked by the sons of Ned Stark.

'We did not know you were familiar with the Essosi royal family or rather familiar enough they include you into their discussions.' Tywin asks in a questioning voice.

'We are familiar Lord Lannister. We met years ago to finalize a trade deal and when the branch of Bravoss was opened in Pentos Lord Stark and Lord Snow came along with Lord Robb. Our children are great friends and I would bet the bonds between the five of them are as strong as between yourself and Lord Stark.'

'Really, I had not known you were acquainted. And did I hear right, a branch of the Iron Bank in Pentos? ' Tywin asks trying to gain control of the conversation.

'Yes. We plan to open a branch in all the major nine cities. It would help the economy and the flow of gold. With the addition of one in Moat Cailin we now have four branches; the main one is in of course Bravoss and the fourth in Myr, which was opened to public just seven months ago.' Severus replies.

'The four boys seem to be close; I had seen them together during the feast and assumed they had just met.' Robert chimes in.

With a dangerous smile Sirius speaks for the first time.

'Oh yes the boys are thick as thieves, Lord Snow visits us in Myr frequently. He is quite fond of us, especially Rayne. The two of them have been betrothed for a year now.'

Hearing Sirius's words had varying effect on the room's population. The council which had until sat quietly was dumbfounded, Robert was confused and surprised, Cersi did not what to do, should she be angry or be relieved? Joffery was writhing with anger. He looked like a toddler who had been denied a beloved toy. Jamie and Tyrion Lannister silently toasted to the Starks and Gryffindors and the Snow Lord for dismantling their father's plan of having Lannister blood heir as a contender of the second continent as having one Royal heir was not enough for him.

Tywin Lannister had a curious look in his eyes. He did not understand the two Gryffindor men in front of him.

They were as different as day and night not in looks but in their disposition. The King was a warrior, the front man, the beloved face the new kingdom needed while the Prince his brother was a general, and Tywin recognized a like-minded individual. Severus Gryffindor was a man who reminded him of his younger self, he thought of three moves ahead of moving. Each and every word he spoke was carefully said and had an effect on his audience.

From their demeanor it was evident that they had anticipated an offer for their only daughter's hand and they had rejected it before it was even offered. His fool of a Son-In-Law might not recognize the cunning of the action and neither wills his daughter, fools the two of them but he did, Tywin Lannister was no fool.

The question that ate him was why would they willingly marry their daughter a Princess to a bastard Lord? What incentive might they have?

Before he could question them further his son spoke out.

'Forgive me, my King, I am Tyrion Lannister. I have a question. Why would you, a king offer your only daughter a Princess to a minor Lord?'

At this all eyes were focused on the Dwarf of Casterly Rock. He was small man with trademark Lannister hair and eyes. He was said to be a man of great knowledge and it was rumored he loved only three things in life; wine, women and knowledge. He was exceptionally close to Jamie and was fond of his wife and his children loved him.

'That is simple Lord Lannister, they love each other. I have known Lord Snow for a long time and have been seeing as he changed the way of living of the Northern most region of your kingdom, I was impressed. I am a self-made man, I with a help of a few thousand men started the unification of Essos and I was relentless. I see the same relentless effort made by him in Moat Cailin. Today it is the biggest trading city in the world and has the highest number of people living there in comfort with their bellies full and their hearths warm and with work available to them. I can respect a man like that.'

The king's answer made everyone quiet and Jon blush red. Rayne winks at him making him blush harder.

'Well all this talk is fine but let us talk about the main reason why you invited us here.' Severus says in a diminutive voice.

'We wanted to ask for Princess Rayne's hand for Prince Joffery but I think that conversation will be redundant.' Jon Arryn, the king's hand answers.

'I am honored you would want to make our relations familial, for this I have a solution.' Severus's words gave him full attention of everyone in the room.

'How?' Cersi asks, speaking for the first time.

'We ask for Princess Cassana's hand for Prince Dudley. She will be a Princess of the realm and would be given all the luxury and respect that goes with the tittle.'

Robert was silent as he pondered over it while Cassana blushed and Cersi fumed.

'I will not have my daughter so far away from me. Besides why Prince Dudley why not Prince Draco? He is the heir to the throne why not marry them at least she will be Queen.'

Cersi speaks in a heated tone. Rayne was ready with an equally venomous reply for the Queen when a Severus's hand on her arm stopped her.

'The answer is simple Queen Cersi. Draco has no desire to marry now and also your daughter and Dudley are quite taken with each other. It is my personal opinion, that it is better to have a happy marriage than an advantageous one, don't you agree?

If Dudley and Cassana like each other to consent to this she will be the third most powerful woman in Essos and as such she will enjoy her life. I wish for my children to be happy. They already are blessed enough to be royalty now all I want for them is to spend their lives with someone they will love and hold onto in their later years.'

Sirius knew he was laying it on thick but he was trying to tug on the strings of King Robert and his lost love Lyanna. Remembering her made him sappy enough to be amenable.

'I agree. We shall discuss the term of dowry and bride price on a later time. Let us dismiss this meeting.'

With this the Westerosi party exits leaving the Essosi and Starks in the room. With a wave of his hand Severus activates privacy charms.

The Lannister siblings and their father were all gathered in Tywin's solar; they watched him pace in front of them with a scowl on his face.

The two brothers shared a look and hid their grin behind their cups of wine but the sister was busy like her father, her mind was pacing.

The new alliance the North had with Essos was worrying on many accounts; according to them they were no longer the richest kingdom or the keep in Westeros and moreover the Northern barbarian friend of Robert was going to be family with the new and powerful Royal family of Essos. The North had left no opportunity of progress leave its grasp since the bastard had taken hold of Moat Cailin. It was not just the North but the Reach and Dorne had developed friendly relations with them as well. According to his sources Oberyn Martell had all but moved to Myr with his mistress who he had now married and his only son.

Tywin considered getting Jon Snow killed but knowing Ned Stark and Robert the first fingers would be pointed at him so he put that off. The offer Gryffindors had given them was a tempting one, Cassana had little marriage prospects as her father and mother had been negligent, all the offers were from minor houses who wanted to use her status to further their own. Is she married in Westeros all she would be a Lady of the house but if she marries Prince Dudley she will stay a Princess.

His eldest granddaughter was dutiful and polite and Tywin knew if asked she would agree to the marriage and make the best out of it unlike her parents, the Prince had said he liked her enough to ask for her hand. Prince Dudley was a warrior of the family, he took after his uncle the king in this regard and his army of elite warriors who rode those wings beasts was tale for the legends, the three royal children of the Essosi royal family were compared to the three Targaryens who came to Westeros centuries ago by the commonfolk. While Tywin could see the advantages this union there was still a voice in his head that made him hesitate. His senses told him that something huge was coming, he did not know when but he wanted his family to be on the winning side.

He had never cared for the happiness of his children and had never taken any great interest in Cersi's children too but he loved Jamie's children, they were the future of his house. To further the relations of his house with another royal family Tywin was comfortable to risk his eldest granddaughter's happiness.

Meanwhile in Gryffindors and Starks and the lone Targaryen sat in the room the others had vacated. They were all discussing the talk they had with the Westerosi.

'Well it is safe to say that the betrothal was Tywin Lannister's brainchild. He wanted a familial relation with us as such I think he will agree with Cassana's marriage to Dudley but we must be careful, we don't seem to be seen as too eager to have the only legitimate child of Robert Baratheon with us.', said Draco.

'I want to stress this to everyone, I did not ask for proposal for Cassana for solely political gain. I really liked her and I think she liked me too. She said yesterday that I remind her of the stories she was told about brave warriors and how her father was one too…. Well before he became a fat drunk. She was especially fascinated by my griffin force and wanted to see them. I plan to take her for a ride in the evening. We might gain political power with this wedding but all I want is for a girl who likes me too.' Dudley answered in a firm voice.

Hearing his reply Sirius and Severus had a proud look in their eyes while Ned looked relieved, he did not want his friend's only child to suffer form an unwanted marriage. Rayne squeezed his hand in support while Draco gave a pat on his back.

Now all was left was for them to ask the king to let his daughter go with them to Myr.

It was during the evening that Rayne was walking around the dungeons of the Red Keep alone, she had wiggled out the entrance from Varys and was busy finding lost rooms and broken armor. She was in the dungeons for a long time when she saw a huge door in front of her, the door entrance was easily fifteen meters high and just as wide, being the ever curious kitten she opened the door, what she saw inside made her shiver and make angry tears come out of her eyes. Inside the room were skeletons, skeletons of dragons, the ones in the front were small with their skulls barely the size of an apple but as she moved forward their sizes increased.

She could fell her skin tingling, it was like when she was near a very powerful artifact or something that had magic of its own. Rayne moved forward trying to find what it was when she saw it.

The skull of what had to be the biggest Dragon that ever lived, Rayegal was the biggest of all their dragons but this skull made her think that this was probably more than thrice his size. The entire skeleton reeked with magic, it was a familiar magic and had a calming effect on her as she reached near she saw that its teeth were thrice as long and twice as wide as her entire length.

But the most important thing was what was inside the jaws of the Dragon was an object, it was a long horn which was black in color and Valyrian glyphs engraved on its band which looked to be made of Valyrian steel. Rayne went inside the mouth of the Dragon and saw in addition to the huge horn there was a sword in too; it was made of Valyrian steel as well.

Rayne moved to the horn and just as her hand touched the horn it glowed brightly, blinding her for a moment. When she opened her eyes she saw she was not in the dungeon but in the throne room but on the throne was a man she had never seen before but she was sure he was a Targaryen.

She tried running when he called her out.

'Welcome here Rayne Potter, daughter of James and Lily Potter. I had wanted to meet you for a long time. My ancestor dreamed of the arrival of your family and you. Your magic will save the world. I thank you for uniting the last heir of the Targaryen family with his father. With your help Dragons breathe fire again in this world. Thank you Rayne Potter.'

'Who… who are you? How do you know my name?'

'I am Aegon, the one who fought to conquer and rule this entire continent under my family's name and you are to be the wife of the Targaryen heir who would take back our kingdom from the usurper.'

'How am I here? This is not real. How am I dreaming about you? Are you a ghost or a memory?'

'You are very clever. I am a memory. We Dragonriders used to have magic too, not as strong as you but enough to be considered special. My ancestor Daenys the dreamer had many visions and she wrote them down. Three in particular were of great interest to me and my sisters. One that doom would obliterate Valyria and kill all the people there and it did. This prediction gave us the validation of her words as she had predicted the doom twelve years before it really happened. She was our grandmother many times up the chain but we all shared the bond of magic and the bonds with our dragons.

The second prophecy she wrote was of the Prince who was promised. For many years I believed it was about me. She had said the Prince who was promised would relieve the world of a terrible darkness and that his song was one of Fire and Ice. For many years I was motivated by this prophecy thinking myself as the Promised Prince but it was after I had lost Rhaenys that I realized it was not about me, it never was but for someone from my family line. This prophecy was not given by her but she often had dreams, she saw dragons fighting and killing each other, they say she would often wake up in cold sweats after vivid dreams. She saw the destruction of the world, the entire continent covered in snow and the dead marching; all she would repeat over and over was blue eyes, dead walking and a crown of ice.

Ask your prince about the stories of the North; you will know what I mean by that. It has already started I can feel it, that is the reason why I could talk to you. You must prepare you have five maybe six years before the fight comes to you so prepare and get ready.'

'You said three things that were only two. What else is there? From the tales Jon had heard from his old Nan were of the white walkers, the wall in the North protects us from them, they have been gone for over eight thousand years, why would they come back again?'

'They were gone but not defeated. Brandon the Builder built the wall to keep them out, you have to think, why build a structure so huge and foreboding if it was just to keep the wildings from entering the realm? No it was built so it could withstand the might of the Night King or at least until the army could be united against him.'

'Okay I understand, in a world where dragons exist why would the undead be a stretch, I know of a magical way of raising the dead so it must be possible someone knew it here as well. But why tell me all of this?'

'Because defeating the Night King is the purpose of the Prince who were Promised and your betrothed is the Promised Prince. His is the song of Fire and Ice. He is the one who will kill the Night King and bring in a new dawn.'

'I don't know what to say, an army of dead people and Jon has to fight them? Why?'

'It is his destiny. If you had not come into his life, he would have a very different life, he would have joined the Nights Watch and would have been killed by his brothers only to be resurrected to fight those monsters and die killing the Night King. But now you have the opportunity to plan your moves, train yourself and most importantly prepare yourself. White walkers have two weaknesses; Valyrian Steel and Dragonglass, stab them with one of them and they will die along with any human or animal they would have turned in Wights. Fire can kill the Wights but killing a single white walker will kill hundreds of Wights and killing the Night King will kill them all, he is the puppet who holds all the strings.

There is one thing more. The Night King can turn animals into Wights and control them, make sure none of the dragons fall by his spear, he will raise them as Wights and make you fight them.'

'He can control the dragons?' Rayne asked a little scared now.

'Yes but only if they are dead as long as they live they are safe. Now for the third prediction, the skull in which the horn and sword were hidden was of Balerion, my Dragon, he was a legend not just because of his size but because he was the father of all the Targaryen dragons, the skull people had seen in the throne room was never of Balerion but of Vhagar, Rhaenys's Dragon. When I was near death I bound my magic to his body, my magic sustained him for years after my death but his lay dormant in his bones with the help of the horn and my sword Blackfyre you can call forward that magic and Balerion will live once more. He is the essence of magic of our family, his living will grant us great control over our fire power and with Balerion living all the dragons will bend to his will, they will realize that their father lives again.'

'How can I do that? I have no Targaryen magic.'

'You are right, you cannot do this. It must be done by a father and son who complete the Targaryen bloodline, their blood and magic will give life to Balerion again. The horn is called Dragonbinder; it was a long artifact of Old Valyria which was discovered by our grandfather. This horn calls for the dragons but if it blown by anyone who does not have dragonblood in their veins they die, boiling from the inside.'

'You mean Rhaegar and Jon must do this together? But if they fail then we might lose them both. I can't, I won't risk their lives on centuries old prophecies.'

'So you will risk the lives of millions of people instead?'

'But… but I can't lose him.'

'You won't. Have faith him, in his ability, he will surprise you yet. Take the skeleton of Balerion and the horn and sword with you; take them on the last day, as soon as the magic of Balerion leaves the Red Keep, misfortune would befall on the enemies of the castle's true heir.'

'I will help them with the best of my ability.'

'Thank you Rayne Potter. House Targaryen is very glad that you are to be a part of it.'

'You're Welcome, King Aegon.'

He smiles at Rayne as she vanishes from his view, he turns and looks at the throne and grins.

'You will breathe again my friend, you will fly and you will burn down our enemies. The greatest fight approaches, hope you are ready.'

Aegon get the response for his words as an earthshattering roar that breaks all the mirrors of the throne room.

Aegon smiles standing in the middle of the shattered glass.

Balerion was ready to fly again.

A.N. Hope you all like this. Should in keep my updates like this or make them shorter and more frequent.

What do you guys think?


	15. Chapter 15

Dragon dreams they called it; apparently all true Targaryens had them.   
In his dream he was flying, high up in the clouds at heart racing speed. He could feel his hair fly in the wind, the cold air cutting his cheeks but nothing could dim the joy he felt on a Dragon’s back. It was like he was meant to fly on a Dragon’s back. In front of him was Dragonstone, the ancestral seat of the Targaryens and the Royal Prince. He was near the castle when his attention was diverted by three other dragons, they were quite smaller than his but no less ferocious, one of them was Rayegal and the others were Rhaenerys and another golden Dragon. On top of the three dragons sat the three heads of the Targaryen Dragon, Jon, Visenya and Daenerys.  
Rhaegar could feel the warmth his dragon was emitting as its scales felt warm under his hands. It was then he paid attention at his own dragon, it was black as dark as the night with red veins crisscrossing around its body, its scales were the true representation of the Targaryen colors.   
The dragon let out a loud roar which was followed by the other three dragons. With a loud thud the dragon landed on the cliff near the Dragonstone castle and so did the other three dragons, Rhaegar quickly climbed down. He moved forward to see his dragon’s face, he was shocked.  
His Dragon was easily three times as large as the Rayegal, his face was huge with giant teeth and spike all around it which face the impression it was wearing a crown. The realization hit Rhaegar like a brick. He had been riding Balerion!  
With a gasp Rhaegar woke up in his bed.  
He recalled the dream, the black dread Balerion was alive and he was riding it?  
As the fog of the dream disappeared he realized that it was just a dream. Felling a little disappointed Rhaegar climbed down the bed and got ready to have breakfast with Elia and Daenerys.  
He spent the rest of the day in a daze trying to make sense of his dream when suddenly in front of him appeared Rayne with her elf Mipsy and in her hands Rayne held two things.  
Recognizing the two artifacts made Rhaegar’s heart stop; it was Aegon the Conqueror’s ruby and Valyrian steel crown and his Valyrian steel sword Blackfyre.  
He stared open mouthed at her trying to find the words but nothing came out. His gaze never wandered from the crown and sword.  
Rayne moved forward and handed the two things to him. He stared at his hands for a long time till Rayne calls his name out.  
‘How… when… where?’ he asked incoherent questions completely shocked to see two of the most famous Targaryen artifacts in his hands and the ones who had been lost centuries ago.  
Clearing his throat he gathers himself so he could finally ask smarter questions.  
‘How did you get these Rayne? They have been lost well before the dance of dragons. The lost sword Blackfyre and Aegon’s crown! Tell me please how did you get these things?’  
Rayne took a moment to gather her and then she told him everything and started to tell him everything from the beginning except for the possible resurrection of Balerion, the Black Dread.  
‘So there was back in the dungeon room after meeting the Aegon, the conqueror. In front of me lay the gigantic head of Balerion, the Dragonbinder horn and the sword Blackfyre but that was no the shocking thing, what shocked the most was that in my hands was the crown Aegon was wearing when I saw him. I didn’t know what to do so I took the sword and the crown and came to see you. You know the most about Targaryens and I thought you might be the best person to talk to. Do you believe Aegon that your ancestors had magic?’  
‘I have to believe that we might have had magic because then we can explain the relationship between dragon lords of the old and their dragons and was just not Daenys that had special skills there was rumored to be a member of the house Balerys that could heal any malady with just her hands and it is said that Aegon the conqueror’s grandfather could bend fire to his will.’  
‘I agree with you the Dragon houses of Old Valyria must have had some semblance of magic that made them from a bond with their dragons. A Dragon is a powerful beast, they do not just bond with anyone, there had to be a reason why only Valyrians could ride them.’  
‘Yes there has to be but not all members of our house rode dragons and not all of them were immune to fire. My father and my mother both could burn but none of my siblings or I burn and neither does Jon.’  
‘Yes that is true maybe magic only came to the worthy, no offence but your father was a little mad and your mother not a true Dragon if she had been she would she fought him but you, Visenya, Daenerys and Jon are different than any of your ancestors. You lost your throne but still managed to survive and now you are fighting to restore your house. Maybe the magic deemed you worthy and that is the reason why you all are immune to fire.’  
‘Maybe you are right.’ Rhaegar was lost in thoughts as he recalled the conversation he had with Rayne about Aegon. He had told her about the Prince who was promised, for many Rhaegar had thought himself to that Prince but now it made sense to him, it was Jon. His son was the Prophesied Prince, this thought made him worry. His only surviving child had a long battle in front of him and the thought if he had taken the Black he would have died without ever knowing about him was chilling.  
Rayne called out his name stopping his train of thought.  
‘I think you should have the crown and sword. They belong to you and I think so will Balerion.’  
‘Balerion…’ Rhaegar was confused.  
‘Yes. There was one more thing Aegon told me.’  
‘What?’  
‘I think we can resurrect Balerion.’  
‘How can we do that?’ Rhaegar asked, barely keeping his enthusiasm at the thought at bay.  
‘Aegon said that Daenys had dreamed about the white walkers being a threat again so in his last days, Aegon had bound his magic to Balerion and Balerion’s magic seeped deep into his bones. Because of Aegon’s magic Balerion lived for many years afterwards but after his death his magic lay dormant so when tried he can be resurrected. He is the father of all dragons. All the stories that have been told about Balerion have to be watered down as his skull is thrice the size of Rayegal and when I felt his magic it reminded me of the stone my ancestor had made that made the drinker younger. He has to be an immortal being; his magic is too strong for a mortal being.’  
‘You can raise him form the dead?’  
‘No I can’t but you and Jon can.’  
‘How, we don’t magic like you.’  
‘Using the Dragonbinder you and Jon have to call the magic from his bones after you cut your hands using Blackfyre to drop blood on the bones. Aegon said that the two of you complete the Targaryen bloodline and together you can do this.’  
Rhaegar than remembered his dream, he had been flying on Balerion. His heart raced at the thought of mounting the same Dragon as Aegon, the conqueror, as he and his family begin their conquest over Westeros.  
‘Will Jon be safe?’ Rhaegar asked.  
‘Yes. He will be. I asked the very same question, I refused to put either of you in danger. Aegon said as long as a pair of father and son from his bloodline did the ritual it will work. ’ Rayne assured Rhaegar.  
‘Do you think it will work? Have you seen magic where the dead return?’  
‘I have. The man who killed my parents broke his soul in pieces. He rose back using an ancient ritual to gain a new body. People in my world could create inferi; they were bodies of dead people who were brought to life but they were slaves to the magic caster’s whims. But the ritual Aegon told me is different, we are going to kick start the magic present in Balerion, the rest he will do on his own.’  
‘Okay then, the question is when do we do it?’  
‘We cannot remove the remains while we are in the Red Keep. I was thinking that after we depart for Myr. I was thinking on using Mipsy for it. When our ship leaves for the Myr they will be stocked and checked by the Westerosi guards who will report to Tywin so after we have been in the Narrow Sea for three days, Mipsy will go and get Balerion, Dragonbinder from the dungeon and take them to the sanctuary in Asshai, after we reach we will complete the ritual in Asshai, away from the rest of the population.’  
‘That is a great plan Rayne. We will do as you say. Now why don’t you tell me all that has happened in the Red Keep?’  
With that the two of them moved to discuss lighter topics.  
.  
.  
.  
Meanwhile in the Red Keep the Lannisters had a family meeting.  
Tywin and his children sat in front of him as he looked down on them. Everybody knew that Tywin was not fond of his youngest child.  
After the death of his wife all Tywin focused on was his family’s legacy only to leave his children to their own devices.   
While over the years his sons had grown up and matured his only daughter remained the ever the petulant girl she had always been. Cersei had always had whatever she desired.  
Tywin had promised her the crown of the Queen of Westeros when she was only eight but after Rhaegar married Elia Martell and ran away with Lyanna Stark, Tywin did not lose hope, he backed the new king and sponsored his lavish lifestyle just because his daughter was the Queen and that one day his grandson would be the King, finally a king with Lannister blood.  
He now wanted his grandson to marry Rayne Potter, she was the only daughter of the king and was greatly loved by him and the rest of the family, even the new Queen loved her. She would have been the best choice for the next Queen of Westeros. But Tywin knew it was a risky choice, his daughter never did well with competition and the presence of the young princess would only entice her to assert her power which Tywin was sure would backfire spectacularly. His daughter never did have much patience or disposition for politics. She would just end up insulting the Princess and her family.  
More he thought about it more it seemed that marrying Cassana to Prince Dudley would be a better option. Robert wanted to marry his daughter to Ned Stark’s heir but the Starks had nothing to offer to them but to appease Robert a proposal to Ned’s eldest daughter for Joffery would do.  
With his mind made up he informed his children about it. While his sons had expected his decision, the reaction from Cersei was most predictable she was angry but as usual unable to do anything.  
Everyone knew Tywin Lannister controlled the family.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The Gryffindors were having a late dinner with the Stark family. Ned and his wife Catelyn along with their five children were all present and so was Jon.  
Before the dinner Severus and Sirius had confirmed the betrothal with Robert and Tywin.  
All the while during dinner Rayne and Visenya were entertaining the Stark sisters. While Arya was friends with Rayne and knew about her identity, Sansa knew nothing but she was fascinated by the foreign country they were from and their beautiful clothes and jewelry.  
‘Sansa if you like my dress so much I will send beautiful fabrics to you when I go back home for you. Just tell me your favorite colors and it will be done. I have heard from Arya and Robb that you are a great seamstress, I am sure you will make beautiful gowns from them.’  
Sansa blushed at the praise and Catelyn gave her a look of pride.  
‘Thank you Princess Rayne, I would love the fabrics. My favorite colors are green, blue and white.’  
‘Please call me Rayne. You will have the fabrics for you as soon as it is possible.’  
‘What about me?’ asked Arya?  
‘Well if you want you can fabrics too.’ Rayne replied.  
‘No, I don’t want the fabrics but you have to give me a gift too.’  
‘Arya, you are being rude.’ Catelyn chastised.  
Arya made a face and fell silent.  
‘No worries Lady Stark, Arya and I are friends she is allowed to be frank with me.’  
Rayne smiles at Arya.  
‘Do not worry, I have a perfect gift for you but you will have to wait for it.’  
Arya smiled at Rayne.

All the time during the dinner Catelyn was delighted to see the relationship Sansa was developing with the Princess and even Arya was being well behaved.  
Robb was friends with the two princes and was talking to them, what was interesting was that they were including Bran in their conversation as well. Little Rickon was still a child but he was too well behaved.  
The only thing was that her husband had invited his bastard with him.  
But what Catelyn did not know was the reason why he was there. They were going to announce the two betrothals; Rayne and Dudley’s to the room now.  
After the dinner was over Sirius announced the two betrothals which were met with cheers from the room’s occupants except Catelyn. The most reaction she gave was her wide eyes and tightening of her grip of the wine glass.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Later in their room while Ned slept Catelyn remained awake.  
She wondered what was so special about the bastard.   
First, he becomes the Lord of Moat Cailin and then he changes the face of his keep, in a few short years he had become the Lord of the richest keep in Westeros surpassing even Tywin Lannister. And now he was betrothed to a Princess!  
Why did her husband not ask for her son’s hand for the Princess?  
What was so special about him?  
In the years since he had become the Lord of Moat Cailin, Jon had never came to visit Winterfell except for the feasts of harvest but he had always sent gifts for the Stark children and on occasion for her as well. He remained friendly with the Stark children and they often received ravens from him.  
Catelyn had tried to find solace in the fact the bastard was no longer sleeping under her house but after a few months of his departure, where ever she turned people were taking about him.  
Be it gossipy maids or visiting Lords, all of them sang the praises of Jon Snow.   
She always cursed the moment she had laid eyes on the bastard. It always irked her how he had the Stark features which only Arya had inherited.   
It was hard for her to imagine why a king would betroth his only daughter who was rumored to be his favored child to a bastard.   
Rayne Potter was a beauty; she had raven black hair which fell to her bottom, eyes that seemed like a pair of emeralds. What had the bastard done to deserve a bride like that? A princess and a bastard! What were the king and the girl thinking? The new royal family was extremely wealthy and in the past years Winterfell had prospered as well, surely the new king would want a more advantageous match for his daughter.  
Catelyn resolved to seek her out and talk to her about her decision. She was sure that the princess would find wisdom in her words and realize how unsuitable Snow is for her, and then she would suggest she marry her Robb. He was the heir of the North; the largest of the seven kingdoms surely there was none who deserved a princess more than her son.  
With her mind made Catelyn tried to get some sleep, she had a lot of talking to do tomorrow.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
During the night Rayne and Jon were enjoying each other’s company. The two near adults were on Rayne’s bed, kissing. Over the past few months the two of them had grown closer as they explored further intimacies of their relationship.   
The two of them lay on the bed as Jon held Rayne in his arms, their lips met each other. Eyes closed Jon moved his lips away from hers. He pressed light kisses along her jaw as he moved towards her neck.  
His lips moved further as the neck of her gown slipped and exposed her shoulder. Jon bit into her shoulder with his blunt teeth leaving his mark on her. Rayne gasped and her fingers curled in his hair.  
Steeling his will Jon forced his lips away from her skin. As their eyes met they could see the love one had for the other. They had both been careful not to cross lines in their physical relations but as they had grown older and they found themselves lacking control.  
Taking a deep breath Jon wrapped his arms around her, her head placed under his chin as he placed a kiss on her head.  
The two lovers lay in peace finding warmth in each other.   
Jon had almost dozed off when Rayne got up with a gasp. He too woke up in alarm, trying to find any threat but saw none.  
‘What happened?’  
‘Jon I forgot to tell you the most amazing thing that happened today.’  
With a great smile she told Jon all about her adventures in the dungeons of the Red Keep. Jo was elated at the possibility of Balerion living again and when Rayne mentioned his size, Jon was amazed.  
The two of them reluctantly parted ways as to not stir any rumors.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
On the next day Rayne found herself in the unexpected company of the Lady Stark. She had never liked Lady Stark because of her treatment of Jon but today she was finding her extremely annoying.  
The Lady Stark had joined her after she had broken her fast and was repeatedly immersing herself in her daily routine.   
All the while Catelyn never missed a moment to praise Robb and Sansa in front of her. It was clear as day what her motive was but until now Rayne had ignored her as none of her remarks were about Jon till she made the mistake of demeaning him in front of her.  
They were having a light lunch in the gardens when Lady Stark put the metaphorical foot in her mouth.  
‘Princess while I am delighted that you are marrying into our family don’t you think that this match is below you.’  
The entire table was lulled into silence, Arya glared at her mother while Sansa was conflicted with her feelings.  
Visenya and Margery too glared at Lady Stark, the gall of the woman to insult Jon in front of Rayne.  
No one saw Rayne’s eyes flash a deadly green and as she gripped her glass tightly but they felt the weather turn, the previous sunny day slowly turned cloudy and low rumblings of thunder could be heard.  
Rayne felt Visenya placing her hand on her shoulder, she took a deep breath trying to calm her but Catelyn made an ill-timed remark about bastards and they being blights on their father’s honor. That comment broke whatever restraint Rayne held.  
‘Shut up!’ she shouted at Lady Stark.  
All the other occupants of the table were silent while Catelyn who was initially shocked now had an angry look on her face.  
‘You young Lady should be more respectful. You are a princess it does not suit a Lady of your station to raise her voice.’ Catelyn chastised Rayne.  
‘Excuse me; just who do you think you are? You are no one, you presume to tell me what I should or should not do. I may be a princess but I’d rather be a mute than not have my voice heard. You have no right to come here and insult Jon in front of me.   
I know everything. I know how much you don’t like him but I also know that he is the best man in this entire realm. It is because of him and only him that the entire North is prospering. If it had been any other Lord, he would have only bettered himself but no Jon has made the entire North kingdom better.  
He is the Lord of the biggest cities in the entire world, It is only because of him that the North has a Navy and it only because of him that when people look at the North they do not see tree worshipers and huggers; they now see a Kingdom not to be trifled with.  
All that arrogance that you have, all that that pride on being the Lady of Winterfell, it is all because of him. He has made it possible.  
He was alone, he was always alone, and you ensured that in Winterfell he would have nothing but the prospect of joining the Watch.  
But by some miracle he was given the Moat.  
He not some little boy you can belittle in front of me, he is the Lord of Moat Cailin. He is your husband’s most powerful bannerman and he is the richest man in of the world.  
And most importantly, he is the man I love.  
You have some backward views on how a Lady should behave, according to you all I should be good for is birthing children and running my husband’s house but I am not that woman.  
My mother was a strong woman, she stood in front of the man who wanted to kill me, she met his eyes but she did not surrender. She was talented, beautiful and most importantly she was powerful, she was my father’s equal in every way.   
That is the kind of woman I want to be not some blithering giggling Lady who has her head in the clouds and lives in fairytales and songs.  
My father is a king and I am a princess, it may seem to you that I am marrying below my station by choosing Jon who is only a Lord and a natural born son of a Lord paramount but if being the only daughter of a King does not give me the freedom of loving and marrying Jon, the man I love then what good is being a princess.’  
Everyone watched Rayne stunned, no one more than Catelyn.  
Visenya and Margery were mentally applauding her along with Arya while Sansa was conflicted. She had always wanted to emulate her mother but now she was not sure that it was the best way to be a Lady.  
Rayne did not wait for Catelyn to start speaking again. She left the table and found her griffin, Caramel; she was dozing lightly in sunshine, on seeing Rayne Caramel got up and let Rayne climb her, the two of them soaring he skies till they were tired and in need to have rest.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The Red Keep was bursting with whispers. All the occupants of the castle knew what had happened in the gardens. Rayne’s words had varying effects on people.  
Sirius, Dudley and Draco laughed as they had made bets on Rayne shouting at Lady Stark during her stay in the Red Keep; Draco won that bet. Severus just shook his head in mock disappointment.  
The Tyrells and the Martells had arrived after the incident but they too heard of it immediately, Olenna was happy that the future Queen of Westeros did not cower behind silly courtesies while Oberyn just laughed till he was blue in his face.  
King Robert was amused but he in a very somber manner congratulates Jon in having a Lady who was ready to fight for him and ready to defend him.  
The Lannisters were an array of emotions. Cersei was glad that that open minded girl was not becoming her daughter-in-law. Tywin was surprised by the emotion with which the girl backed and defended her betroth that suggested that the two of them had known each other for long. How his spies were unable to gather any sort of Intel form the northern kingdom was disappointing.  
Tyrion and Jaime were indifferent to the news, while they commented on the luck of Jon Snow they did not think much of it.  
It was Ned Stark who was conflicted. He was glad that his nephew has someone who loved him but it was Catelyn who worried him. His wife was as he heard from Arya was dead set on making Rayne to see that Robb would be a better choice for her but that backfired spectacularly. His wife’s hatred towards Jon was becoming out of control. With the rise in Jon’s power the rage in his wife’s heart also increased. She often fought with him on making Jon the Lord of Moat Cailin, in her eyes such an important position should have been given to either Bran or Rickon, her sons. Their arguments had led to shouting matches with him not budging on his decision. Ned knew a day would come when he would have to tell Catelyn the truth but all he could think about when Jon’s name was mentioned was her eyes flashing dangerously. He feared that his wife hated him enough to sell him to the enemies. Ned did not want that to happen. He would protect Jon till the end of his days; he had promised her.

That night the Lord and Lady of Winterfell had their worst fight ever. Ned had remained passive during their marriage always letting his wife take charge with the children and he had remained oblivious to her inner thoughts about Jon to an extent but today she had the gall to insult Jon in front of his future wife.  
When Ned called her on her behavior Catelyn was adamant that she was right, according to her, her sons deserved to be Lord of Moat Cailin and husband of a Princess. According to her Jon was not worthy of such honors, they belonged to Robb and Bran, hearing such poisonous words made Ned’s heart break, he had assumed he would one day tell her all about Jon and she would understand but now he realized that she might just be the first one to send ravens to Lannisters about Jon’s existence in the hopes her children would be rewarded or be safe.  
Ned lay wide awake in Robb’s room that night, all through the night he made plans of how he would manage his family through the years to come as Jon was sure to make waves and soon the Targaryens were poised to land on Westerosi soil again.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	16. Chapter 16

Robb and Jon were sparring along with Draco and Dudley when Arya came barreling in and told the four of them all about excitement that took place.   
Robb was surprised by the level of anger his mother harbored for his brother while Dudley and Draco wanted to give Lady Stark a lesson for speaking against Jon who had come to be like a brother to them.  
Jon on the other hand was silent; he walked out of the sparring courtyard to find Rayne, unable to do so he waited in her room for her to come back.  
As soon as she entered the room, Jon had her in his arms and kissed her, the kiss was full of fire and passion. With that single kiss Jon wanted to tell her how thrilled he was to hear about her defending his honor, hearing Arya go in great detail of what happened and how Rayne put Lady Stark down made Jon fall more in love with her.  
Rayne was the one for him, he had known that for a long time but he had never realized just how much he would like to have that someone special in his life, Rayne made his days a little brighter and his life exciting so much so he was continuously looking forward for the day they would be together as one.  
.  
.  
.  
Rayne had taken Jon to fly around on the griffins, Honey and Astrid, Draco’s griffin were waiting in the gardens for them. The two of them flew all around the three hills; they landed in the center of the Dragonpit. Rayne broke off the chains and lock with a wave of her lands and the two of them roamed around the giant corridors of the pit. They could see scorch marks and claws marks on the walls as well as the thick chains and collars that lay on the floor. It made them ick to even think of binding their dragons like that. A dragon was born to fly and be free. To chain them in darkness was cruel and stupid.  
They walked for a long time in the pit and they assumed that they were the first people to spend so much time in the pit since the death of the dragons from the world.   
They took a turn when they found themselves in front of a gigantic door. With the help of magic they opened it and walked in, inside were a huge room, so big that all their dragons could fit in. In the center of the room was a hole. The hole was steaming and was lined with some glittering rock. The hole was wide enough to fit ten humans inside it. The glittering stones were wrapped around the hole as if protecting what was inside from the world. Jon and Rayne moved near the stone nest and peered inside.   
Inside were eggs! Dragon eggs!  
There had to at least fifty eggs inside, their shells glittering all of them in a different color. Jon and Rayne shared a look of awe.  
Without wasting anytime they climbed down into the net. Rayne took of one of her earring and transfigured it into a giant trunk cushioned and large enough to hold all the eggs. They them started to put the eggs into the trunk.  
Rayne turned around to see Jon was frozen. He had his back towards her and he was not moving. She called him and when he turned around Rayne found he reason he was frozen.  
Cradled in his hands was creature that they had only seen in pictures or on the sigil Rhaegar wore. Cradled in Jon’s hands wrapped in a blanket on black and red was a baby Dragon. Not just any Dragon but a three headed one!  
The Dragon was pure red like the color of blood; it was small, as small as Lilyanna and Rayegal when they were only three months old. It was the size of an eagle. But it had three heads. All the heads had their eyes closed, at first glance Jon had thought it to be dead but when he held it in his arms he could feel the warmth radiating from it from the layers of the blanket.  
Jon was dizzy with surprise and almost dropped the bundle when Rayne took the baby Dragon off his hands. Jon and Rayne stared at each other in shock as they were unable to explain this. Rayne thought that the being could be hydra but the absence of gills and the presence of wings made that impossible.   
Was it possible that the Targaryens once had a three headed dragon? Rayne cradled it further in her arms and then touched one of the heads. As soon as her hand came in contact with the Dragon there was a sudden backlash of magic as whatever spell the sleeping Dragon was under broken.   
The Dragon woke and stared at Rayne, lifting its heads, it met Rayne’s eyes. Whatever it saw in them the Dragon approved as it let out a cooing sound and curled its three heads around Rayne’s neck. Rayne adjusted it and then stroked its back like a baby’s.   
Rayne could feel stirrings of thoughts in her head. She had always shared strong bonds with Lilyanna, Shira and Nefertiti and Ignis and Tempest but it was like she could feel the Dragon in her mind,  
Muña.  
It was an echo in her mind. The dragon called her mother. Rayne knew Valyrian. The Dragon called her mother.  
She was surprised by it.  
‘Jon. The Dragon called me mother. I think it has imprinted on me.’ Rayne tells Jon.  
‘What is it? I have never heard of Targaryen's having three headed dragons. Even father did not know of this I’m sure. He has been telling me stories of Targaryen kings and our history but never has there been a mention of a three headed Dragon.’   
‘Jon let us call Rhaegar and Sirius and Severus here. They will know what to do.’  
They set Mipsy to get the three men here.  
Rhaegar, Sirius and Severus were staring Rayne, no they were staring at the being in her arms. One head was at her eye level cooing and hissing as if telling a tale while another cuddled around her neck and last hiding with her loose hair.  
The three men were speechless and from the look on Rhaegar’s face it was certain that he knew nothing about the three headed Dragon.  
Rayne tried to get Rhaegar and Jon to hold it but the Dragon did not release its hold.  
All the while she could hear a chant of Muña in her head.  
‘Rhaegar I keep on hearing an echo of Muña in my head whenever any of you try to hold it away from me.’   
‘Muña, The Dragon sees you as its mother. It is a great honor Rayne and as the future Targaryen Queen having a Dragon that sees you as its mother would be a great boon and that too a three headed Dragon. It is like the Targaryen sigil has been given life.’  
‘Mother huh, I am honored. How will I keep it a secret? We are in the Red Keep; there are spies of our enemies everywhere.’  
‘Rayne, sweetheart you are a witch, if you can keep your world travelling powers a secret for years you can keep a Dragon a secret too for a few weeks. But I think the information must remain between the five of us till we reach Myr.’ Severus says.  
Rayne blushed at the remark but nods in agreement. She orders Mipsy to magic her room and make a hidden chamber to keep.  
She sent the trunk full of Dragon eggs with Rhaegar to be sent to the Reserve in Asshai. Rayne sent the Dragon with Mipsy to her room as she had to fly on the griffin back to the Red Keep as many people had seen them leaving. The Dragon lets out complaining hiss not wanting to let go of its mother. Rayne feeds it some dried meet and waits for it fall asleep and then sent it off with Mipsy to her room.  
Jon and Rayne then returned back to the Red Keep.  
.  
.  
.  
Rayne spent almost a week in her room away from others claiming sickness. During this time she bonded with the three headed marvel. She named the Dragon Jörmungandr after the mighty mythological serpent. There was no way to determine the sex of the baby Dragon but she assumed him to be a male.  
The bond between her and Jörmi grew stronger with each passing hour; she could feel when he was hungry or when he needed to sleep, whenever she was away from him for too long he would call out Muña, seeking her. Each night he slept curled around her.  
Jörmi only tolerated Jon for long period but he would hiss at him too if he monopolies Rayne’s attention.  
Jörmi’s diet was mainly dried meat and fish. After a week Rayne had to attend the people who had gathered to meet her family.  
.  
.  
.  
After her argument with Catelyn, Lady Stark maintained a healthy distance from her and only was found in her vicinity if needed. Arya on the other hand had all but fallen in love with her. Jon had always been Arya’s favorite and seeing Rayne stand up for him made her like Rayne more than ever.  
The betrothal of Willas and Sansa was official; Margery had taken the red haired Stark under her wing.  
Sansa had always lived in her songs and Willas was her honey haired knight. Willas had injured his leg in a tourney against the Red Viper, Oberyn Martell but Severus’s potions had made his leg healthy again. The Queen of thorns, Olenna was especially grateful to them for this.  
With martial relations being established between the Reach and the North, North did not have to worry too much about food and with the Jon and Rayne’s betrothal the entire north would benefit from increased trade.   
Dudley and Cassana had formed a tentative relation and were getting along very well much to Robert’s delight. He admired Dudley for his new military force and was content that his only daughter was marrying a warrior.  
Cassana was preparing to depart to Myr along with them so she could see her new home and get to know Dudley well. Cassana had been a lonely child growing up in the Red Keep, Cersei had always paid more attention to her sons than to her daughter it did not do Cassana any favor that she had Baratheon coloring. The Princess was eager to depart Westeros and explore the world.  
Many great houses offered their daughters for Draco and their heirs to serve as squires, Sirius took Loras as his squire and he took in Quentyn Martell Doran’s elder son as a squire for Rhaegar. Severus had no patience for boys following him and as such did not need a squire but to not seem rude he offered to take Robb with him so he could train under Arthur Dayne and Gerold Hightower.   
All the while squire ships were offered Tywin’s brain was itching.  
The Essosi kingdom was now strongly allied with the North, Reach, Dorne and Riverlands. Four out of the seven kingdoms now closely tied with the Essosi. If it had not been for his granddaughter betrothed with the Gryffindor prince Tywin would worry. But with the marriage of Cassana and Dudley, the Iron Throne would have the support of all the seven kingdoms.  
Casterly Rock and Vale along with the support of Essosi kingdom would ensure that his grandson would have a smooth and peaceful reign. Now only if he could find the Targaryen brats that had fled to Essos.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The rest of the visit went smoothly and when it was finally time to head back to Myr, the royal family was accompanied by Oberyn, Ellaria and their son Elias and their new born daughter Meria and Sirius and Severus’s new squires Loras and Robb. Rayne and Jon had their very own private goodbye and were eager meet again.  
As a sign of good-faith Sirius had given King Robert two pairs of griffins, they were trained to be docile and fast, and over their stay Dudley had trained Ser Barristan how to handle them.  
The Essosi royal family was all packed in their ships ready to sail, the betrothed couple had very private and very passionate goodbye of their own earlier in the day.  
Rayne had her elf Mipsy ready to move Balerion’s bones and the Dragonbinder from the dungeons as soon as they dock at Myr.  
The two kingdoms had established many trade treaties and the Essosi had established many of their public welfare institutes in the land they had bought. With the medical shops being set up in all the districts of Kings Landing the condition of the people will improve a little and the opening of bath houses was sure to be a hit with the common folk would have to pay just a few coppers to avail the services.  
Sirius had bought a large piece of land in Aegon’s High Hill and there he would build a magnificent house, its designs reminded Rayne of the Palace of Versailles with huge chandeliers and mirror walls and huge gardens filled with exotic trees and flowers.  
This palace would serve as the residence of any emissaries of Myr that would travel to the capital, the Starks welcome to stay there when they attended the court.  
Ned Stark had all but moved to capital and that was due to the untimely death of the king’s brother Renly. Renly had died in a hunting accident; he fell of his horse while chasing a stag. Winterfell was now being run by Bran with guidance from Maester Luwin. Bran was also guided by Ned’s friend and loyal bannerman Great Jon, Lord of the Last Hearth.  
As Renly had no heirs and was fostering Robert's bastard Edric with him and had named him his heir, the post of master of law was unfilled.  
Robert named Ned as his Master of Laws and named Edric as the heir of Stormlands after legitimizing him. This was not taken well by the Lannisters as the Queen took it as a slight as now she had a son who could take the lordship of the Stormlands but her husband named his bastard as the heir, if only Jamie had not been married her son could inherit the Rock, then she would have had enormous power, one son a king and the other the Lord of Casterly Rock.  
But naming Edric did not just alienate the Lannisters even Stannis was angry at being denied his right yet again and had resigned from his post, Robert wanted to name Wyman Manderly or Jon Snow as the Master of Ships but Jon Arryn advised against having two North men in the council instead he suggested Paxtor Redwayne, house Redwayne owned the largest fleet in entire Westeros and thus was the most obvious choice and it would help soothe the relationship between the royal house Baratheon and the Reach.   
.  
.  
.  
Rayne could see the sunlight reflect off the glass walls of the Myr castle from the ship, a massive longboat named The King James. Many similar boats were made and were consequently named Howling Moony, Lily Flower, Marauders and many more.  
Sirius took great pleasure in naming places and things after the things that reminded him the most of their loved ones and home.  
Rayne was lost in thought when Jörmi landed in front of her. The little Dragon was mystery to everyone. Over the month she had him it was evident that he did not grow like the other dragons. He was still the same size as the day they found him. Jörmi loved Rayne. His small size did not deter him; he was fiercely protective of her and didn’t let many near her.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Entering in her room on the palace Rayne quickly made arrangements for Jörmi, a soft bed, bowl for water and food and some magical toys, if Jörmi stayed the same size always then he would be the most spoilt baby Dragon ever.  
The reunion of the Targaryen siblings was full of cheer as Visenya relayed all the gossips of Kings Landing to Daenerys and Elia, all the while Rhaegar along with Sirius and Severus discussed their growing relations with Westeros and the ramifications they would have.  
Elia and Daenerys giggled and laughed at the verbal trashing Rayne had given to Catelyn even Rhaegar had let out a loud laugh.  
Cassana was introduced to Rhaegar and Elia; the couple was introduced as the natives of Volantis and Daenerys as their daughter, Cassana knew Rhaegar as Arthur, Elia as Lia and Daenerys as Danny Potter.   
Having Cassana with them in Myr was good for their future but it was god for her as well, finally for the first time in her life she was free from her mother’s overbearing nature. Cersi loved Joffery to a fault; she coddled him and had managed to make him a pretentious, spoilt, rude and ill-mannered boy. He resented Cassana for being the first born even though her being the first born had to ramifications on his rule, he also hated her for having the most resemblance with their father and for having their father’s love.  
King Robert was a terrible king and he was an even worse father and husband. If Cersi had not been a vindictive bitch they might even feel a little sorry for her.  
Cassana thrived in Myr. Where previously she had been under the constant shadow of her mother, here in Myr she was her own person. She made friends with Rayne, Daenerys and Visenya.   
She and Dudley were getting along even better. They took rides on the griffins every day and were getting closer and closer to one another.  
She had started her own noble cause in Myr; she overtook the responsibility of overseeing the maintenance and finances of the various orphanges all over Essos. Her efforts were being recognized by the commonfolk of Myr and she was becoming loved by them. This was a great confidence builder for the Princess.  
.  
.  
.  
It had been over three months since they had been home to Myr and today they were going to resurrect Balerion.  
Late at night Rayne had sent Mipsy along with three other elves to bring back the remains of Balerion and the Dragonbinder, the elves completed their task and were back well before the sun rose up. The bones and the horn were stored in a clearing in the reserve in Asshai.  
The mood of the castle was one filled with anticipation and excitement. All the members of the Targaryen- Gryffindor household were eager to break their fast and head to Asshai. To even think that Balerion could live again seemed to be a dream but now being so close to take back what they had lost the Targaryens were filled with determination.  
. . .  
. . .  
. . .  
. . .  
After the morning meal Cassana went for her weekly visit to the orphanage and the rest of them went to Asshai.  
There in the middle of the field was the colossal skeleton of Balerion. One of the newly hatched dragons had been named Balerion too, so to avoid confusion Daenerys renamed him Vihar which means bringer of storms. For Daenerys Stormborn’s bonded Dragon it was an apt name.  
All their bonded dragons were surrounding them and the remains of Balerion. Lilyanna, Rhaegar, Aegon, Vihar and Vera along with Dudley and Draco’s dragons Luna and Thor, even baby Jörmi was cuddled in Rayne’s arms.  
Taking a deep breath Rhaegar and Jon moved forward both of them stood in front of the gigantic skull, with a quick cut of their palms they dropped their blood on its teeth.   
Rhaegar and Jon closed their eyes and then tried to focus on the innate relation they shared with the entire Dragon kind.   
It was the feeling of warmth that they felt, it started in their chest and soon they could then feel it coursing through their bodies, the tips of their toes to the end of their hair, warmth spread. The heat became so powerful that they started sweating.  
With a gasp their eyes opened, no long were their amethyst or grey indigo but they were red, like blood.   
Their bodies moved but it looked like they were no longer in control of themselves. Rhaegar blew the horn and waited for Jon to do the same. The father son then put their blood soaked hands on the Dragonbinder which then glowed. They then moved in front of the skull again and they placed their hands on either side of the skull.  
Their eyes still red when they closed.   
The attention of the audience was on the horn which had still not stopped glowing. The runes started to bleed. Thick red liquid oozed from the horn. It snaked its way to the skull. As soon as it met the skull magic happened.  
Jon and Rhaegar woke from their daze and saw the colossal skeleton gain life.  
It was a scene which reminded Dudley of the old moves like the Mummy. The bones fused together, growing joints, muscle, skin and finally scales.  
Balerion, the black dread, he was aptly named. The scales were dark as night. When the eyes opened they could see the piercing red eyes which were solely focused on Rhaegar. Balerion’s movement was a little sluggish but he neared Rhaegar and met his gaze. Rhaegar gathering all his strength lifts his hand to touch him. As soon as his hand meets his snout, Rhaegar could feel their bond solidifying.  
Feeling a true bond with a Targaryen Balerion let out a deafening roar, this was echoed by all the other dragons on the reserve.

The Targaryens were ready to take back what was theirs.  
With Fire and Blood.


	17. 17

Dream

It felt like a dream he had once not too long a time ago. He on a Dragon’s back riding above the clouds, sharp cold wind cutting his cheeks.

A scream of elation echoed between the clouds, he later realized it was his. He had never thought he would be riding a Dragon but today not only was he high up in the clouds but that too on Balerion’s back.

Almost two decades ago he thought he had lost everyone but then came Elia followed by Daenerys and Visenya.

The pain of losing Rhaenerys and Aegon never left him and Elia, they mourned for their two children. But Rhaegar’s grief was greater; he had held himself responsible for their deaths and also of Lyanna and Jaehaerys. He had lost his best friend Arthur too.

Meeting Elia and his sisters alleviated some of the sadness but for a long time he could not bring himself to meet Elia’s eyes. Even though she had told him time and time again that it was not his fault Rhaegar did not absolve himself. His union with Lyanna was with prior knowledge of Elia. Rhaegar had had tunnel vision when it had come to that prophecy. The damned prophecy of the Prince Who Was Promised made him believe he needed a Visenya for his Aegon and Rhaenerys. 

The prophecy was his downfall. It was a miracle Elia forgave him.

Meeting Jon was like a dream. His son had not only survived but thrived too. He had made powerful allies and his chosen Rayne; she was the best girl he could ask for his son. She had given their house their biggest treasure; Dragons.

High up above the clouds Rhaegar felt free, he was finally happy with his life and free of all his troubles.

Balerion, the legend reborn, he had chosen Rhaegar as his rider. His black leathery wings were open as they sailed over the clouds. 

He had thought the rumors of Balerion’s size were over exaggerated but seeing him side by side Rhaegal, the previous largest Dragon all doubts were erased Balerion stood three times as large as Rhaegal.

His black scales and ruby red eyes would soon become the hero of his enemies’ nightmares.

. . . 

. . .

. . .

With the first breath that Balerion took a great wave of magic spread all through the world. The glass candles in Oldtown lit confusing the Maesters. Far in Qarth the warlocks felt the presence of magic deep in their veins.

Deep in the hidden mountains of the Land of Always Winter on a throne of sat a human block of ice. Feeling the wave of magic his crystal blue eyes opened.

After eight thousand years he could feel magic again, he could manipulate it. 

For the first time in eight thousand years he felt powerful.

. . . 

. . . 

. . . 

News came to them at the earliest by Varys. Jon Arryn was dead. The entire realm thought him to be dead of old age but only a select few knew the truth. He was killed by his own wife. Working with Peter Baelish she had killed her own husband; she did this all for a man who lusted after her sister.

Jon’s death had many repercussions, Robert blinded with his love for the Starks asked Ned to be his hand but Ned refused saying he would like to go back North soon and that he thought himself a woefully inept replacement for Jon’s post. The real reason for the refusal being that Ned did not want to be the part of the Lannister and Baratheon brigade when the Targaryens would come with their dragons to Kings Landing.

With Ned’s refusal the only one who could be hand was the Queen’s own father and Targaryen enemy number one Tywin Lannister.

As soon as Tywin took the office of the hand Ned sent Robb back to Winterfell while Jon sent many of his Wolf Guards to the capital for his uncle’s protection.

Things were moving quickly in Westeros. Wherever one looked they could see the fragile peace ready to be tearing at the seams.

Lysa Tully had fled to Vale and sealed the Eyrie from everyone after her husband’s funeral. The Tyrell's and Martells had cautiously begun their preparations for war. Stockpiling food, repairing armor and fortifying major holdings had begun both in the Reach and the Dorne.

Meanwhile the Lannisters were not idle. Seeing the political climate of the continent they had started their own schemes as well. A major shock came when news reached that Hoster Tully had married his only son and heir Edmure Tully to the daughter of Tywin Lannister’s brother Kevan’s only daughter Joslyn Lannister.

With that all hopes that the River Lords would be at least neutral were snuffed. Tully’s would now support the family of their good daughter who would bear the future heir of the house over the son of the sister of the husband of a Tully daughter.

It wasn’t just the Tully’s the Lannisters had ensnared in their quest of gaining political alliances.

Lannisters were marrying their children left and right to gain the right advantage. The son of Antario Jast and Lanna Lannister betrothed to a Frey gave them the biggest advantage; the Frey’s controlled the single largest passage to the North. They could hold off if not completely stop northern armies if needed. 

With the rebuilding of Moat Cailin the North was now a force to be reckoned with.

The Lannisters had managed to gain smarter if not stronger allies.

. . .

. . .

. . . 

. . . 

Tywin Lannister had the complete control of Westeros now. From the window of the hand’s tower he could see the vast lands. All the seven kingdoms were ruled from this very room. He had the power. House Lannister was finally on the top.

Robert was a foolish King, he whored and drank. He never took any interest in anything that required him being sober, even the presence of his best friend in the capital was not enough for him to mend his whoring drunk ways. Seeing his best friend as a sorry excuse for the king of the seven kingdoms, the Warden of the North had begun to distance himself from him.

Initially Tywin had worried that Stark’s close friendship with the king would mean that he would have a greater voice in the council but to his surprise Stark appeared to be free of all power hungry vices.

He did his work and did it pretty well; he never complained or made any irrational demands. Under his rule as the Master of law crime had gone down even the condition of Flee Bottom had improved. All criminals were either sent to the wall or made to do mandatory labor work depending on the crime. The people who begged for alms were encouraged to move to the North, either in Wintertown or in Griffin Hollow; there opportunity of finding work was higher. 

But the problem was always was his children; his daughter was the biggest idiot. Staying in the capital for long Tywin finally saw the truth. 

Cersei’s sons were not Robert's. In the hidden shelf of the hand’s tower Tywin found Jon Arryn’s notes. He had discovered the truth. Joffery and Lann were pure Lannister. The only true born Baratheon was betrothed to a prince of another kingdom.

Thankfully her children were not Jaime’s as Arryn had earlier suspected but Lancel’s. Tywin could not imagine what would have happened to his eldest son had the truth ever came out.

He knew he was selfish but all he could think of now was damage control. None of the major houses had daughters eligible he could marry his grandson Joffery to. Eldest female Stark was betrothed to a Tyrell and the younger was too wild for his tastes. Tyrell and Martell females were older than Joffery and he knew that would not go well with his grandson and his good son.

The best match that came to his mind was the Shireen Baratheon, the only child and heir of Stannis Baratheon. She had made a miraculous recovery from greyscale thanks to the Gryffindors and their foreign healers. He knew it would be a hard sell but through her they could reclaim the Stormlands. 

Tywin knew he had his work cut out for him. Something was coming; he could feel it in his bones. Something unpredictable and terrible was headed their way but he would be prepared. He was a man who led men into battle and wins every single time and he will make plans and plans for battles are won in a general’s tent and he thought himself to be the greatest general in all of Westeros.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . . 

Cassana could not believe the words that were written in the letter. Her mother had for the first time in moons had sent a letter in which she not insulted the Gryffindor royal family, she asked Cassana to break her betrothal with Dudley and to come back to Kings Landing. She had ranted about how grandfather Tywin was making Joffery marry Shireen Baratheon and how she felt the marriage between her and Dudley was beneath house Lannister as the Gryffindor family had no real nobility ties.

Cassana was furious with her mother. For the first time in years had Cersei had made an attempt to talk to her only daughter but then she did not have anything nice to say. Her mother had always liked her brothers better than her; Joffery had always claimed all of their mother’s love. When she was younger she could feel her father loved her but that feeling too disappeared as she grew up.

Flashback

A seven year old Cassana was walking around the castle with her guard following her. She was looking forward to see her father after the long hunt he had.

The King’s solar was dark with all the drapes shut. Her father was not there. Cassana hid under the table and waited to surprise him.

The little girl waited till she fell asleep, a loud crashing sound woke her up. She could screams. Her parents were fighting.

Mother and father were shouting.

‘I wish you had died on your hunt.’ Mother screamed.

‘Shut up you shrew. If was not for your father’s gold I would have set you aside years ago. I would have sent you and your children to the bloody Rock till I was dead and then Joffery could rule and before that I would have sold Cassana for some more gold to another wealthy house, maybe the Tyrells would like a royal in their family.’

‘You will sell our daughter? Do you have no shame or love for your children?’

‘I have no love for anyone anymore. All the love I could ever feel died with Lyanna and any children I could love I don’t have. It is true Cassana has my mother’s name and Baratheon looks but I would have loved her if she had brown hair and grey eyes, my Lyanna’s eyes.’

‘You would rather whine over imaginary children with that Northern whore Stark than even consider my request for a tourney for your son’s fifth nameday.’

There was a sickening sound of a slap that echoed through the room. Seeing her father hit her mother made Cassana sick to her core.

‘Cassana did not have a fifth nameday tourney why should Joffery have it.’

‘Cassana is just a girl as you say all she would be of use to you is that you can marry her to a wealthy house but Joffery is the Crown Prince of the seven kingdoms. People should know about him. He will have that tourney because I say so and if I have to I will fund it myself you can rot here and drink yourself to death for all I care.’

With that both her mother and father exited the king’s solar leaving behind a traumatized seven year old girl who just felt like her whole world had crashed.

Flashback ends.

That day tore off the rose colored glasses the princess of Westeros had on her. That day she knew that she was a means to an end for her parents. The little girl then grew quiet and started to fade away from everyone else and what was worse was that her parents never even realized that. The only people she talked to were her uncles. 

The day she was betrothed to a foreign prince was best day of her life. Finally she was her own person; no one took her for granted here. She had real friends in Rayne, Danny and Draco. Her relation with Dudley was great, the two of them were closer and she was confident they would be in love sooner than later.

That was probably she was shocked by the letter. Cassana knew that her father and grandfather would not see the betrothal be broken so the only thing to do was to pre pone the wedding.

With a final breath Cassana straightened her shoulder, head held high made her way to Sirius’s solar to tell him her decision.

. . . 

. . . 

. . . 

. . .

Preparations for the royal wedding were in full swing. After Sirius and Visenya’s wedding the high ranking members of the Myr court were eager to see the first wedding of the first children.

Invitations had been sent to all the major houses of Westeros and the all the high ranking officials of the nine major cities of Essos and beyond.

The entire royal family of Westeros was coming to Myr for the wedding along with all of Cassana’s Baratheon and Lannister relatives. The royal house of Myr was sparkling like a diamond under the warm sun as a fleet of ships reached near the port. The Starks and Tyrells had made journey in one of Jon’s pinnacle ships which was by far one of the largest ships ever made and the most luxurious. When Jon had arrived at the port to pick his uncle and the Tyrell's for the journey the looks on the faces of all were a sight to behold. Cersei’s face turned as red as the dress she was wearing all the while Tywin had a subtle frown on his face indicating his indignation.

Jon knew he had to be careful of him. Being the Lord Moat Cailin he had the largest amount of lands under him. He was the Lord of two of the four most populous cities in Westeros along with Kings Landing and Lannisport. His port saw the most trade in Westeros. And that he had control of mines that produced not only precious stones but gold and silver too ought to have made Tywin Lannister stew over. Jon was proud of what he had achieved but his rise to power was not well received by many not in the least my Catelyn Stark.

She had always been resentful of the fact that a great keep like Moat Cailin and its lands were given to Jon when she had two more sons who would need keeps of their own one day. She never let a moment to go by to make feel Jon unworthy of his Lordship.

Jon did not let her anger deter him, he along with his uncle had begun the funding and building of Queenscrown for a castle to be held by one of the younger Stark boys.

Also the death of Barbrey Dustin had left the seat of Barrowlands empty and such that had come under the rule of the Lord Paramount, the Starks.

There they were building another port which focus the trade on the western shore and also would carry armed naval ships that could fend of pirates and Ironborn.

Even though Catelyn was jealous of Jon’s success she had no qualms in traveling in his luxurious ships but that did not stop her from having a sour look on her face which was shared by her father and brother as they saw the awe inspiring ship, all they could think was that this all could have belonged to someone of their blood.

When the Westerosi nobles reached the capital of Essos, Myr they were shocked. There was no lingering smell of shit in the air, the air was crisp and clean. The royal keep aptly named as the Crystal Dome was a sight to behold. It had huge floor to ceiling glass windows that gave the illusion that it was made entirely out of glass. The castle was glowing under the warm sun. Tall banners flowed in the air. 

Cersei was jealous. Growing up as the only daughter of the richest man in Westeros she had not want for anything. Anything she desired she had. But seeing this new kingdom made her stomach roll with jealousy. 

Oh how she had wished her daughter would have taken her advice and come home but no she had went ahead and set a wedding date. Now she was lost to her. Now she would marry and become a princess of another country and have her own family. She would not care about what happens in Westeros or to her brothers. She had never been close to her brothers and now she never would be.

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

Tywin was a shrewd man. As soon as Myr came in front of his eyes he began thinking. What of this foreign king wants to turn his eyes to Westeros? He has two sons, a kingdom for both of them should be his goal Tywin did not believe in the altruistic nature of men, he would be cautious and assess the situation.

Meanwhile in Rayne and Jon were having their own private reunion. Traveling with a large number of nobles meant Jon had to remain on the ship during the journey and such they had been apart for weeks.

Lost in their desire for each other they explored the curves and dips of eachother’s bodies. Rayne had her hands in Jon’s hair while Jon had managed to unlace her dress. 

The young couple was lost in each other as they laid on the bed; it was then that Sirius and Severus entered the room.


End file.
